Every Action Leads To A Reaction
by HoustonWeHaveAProblem
Summary: Lauren meets Bo at club which leads to an interesting turn of events.
1. One Night Stands Are Never Harmless

**This is the result of multiple ideas I had running around my head. I'll continue it based on reviews because this is going to be long one. If the reviews aren't very promising I'll probably take it down. So the fate of this story is in you guys' hands. D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

The moment Lauren had entered the club she began to second guess herself. Coming here tonight had been a questionable decision, but she needed to unwind. She had been in the lab for days working on a treatment for some Fae mutation that was beginning to spread through the Fae community and she had reached her breaking point. As she walked through the throng of people she was pushed, shoved, and grabbed at more times than she would have liked on her way to the bar. Lauren eventually got to the crowded bar and when she finally got the bartender's attention she ordered a vodka tonic. As soon as she had her drink in hand she went up to the second floor of the club to find herself a good spot to people watch. She figured she'd spend an hour among people then go home to a nice bath, a glass of wine, and her research to complete her night. Lauren found a spot by the railing and she leant over it to watch the mass of people moving and gyrating to the latest dance hit on the dance floor. Lauren wasn't really looking at anything or anyone in particular, but soon she found herself drawn to a beautiful brunette that was on the dance floor. The brunette was currently dancing with some tall blonde guy, but she looked up and locked eyes with Lauren. Lauren instantly felt her mouth go dry. The brunette was exuding sexual energy and Lauren was being sucked into it. The woman gave her a sexy smirk then pushed her dancing partner away. Lauren disappointedly watched as the brunette disappeared into the crowd.

Bo had come to the club to feed and she had spotted several potential meals which was good considering she would need to have multiple feeds tonight to sate her hunger. It had been awhile since she had fed last, so she was starving. Bo had fed on several men and women before she ended up on the dance floor with a handsy blonde guy. She had planned on flirting with him before she dragged him into some dark corner to feed from him, but she had this gut feeling that told her to look away from her future meal and to look up. So she did and she found an attractive blonde woman looking at her. Suddenly she was interested in a different meal along with a renewed hunger. Bo gave the blonde her best alluring smirk then shoved the blonde guy away so she could make her way to her new prospect. As Bo climbed the stairs to the second floor she could feel this instinctual pull guiding her and the closer she got to the blonde the stronger it got. Bo paused for a moment to watch the woman intrigued by why she felt such a strong attraction towards her. The blonde was currently looking around, but eventually she stopped and took a drink from her glass. Bo was completely captivated by her.

Lauren had scanned the crowd hoping to find the woman, but she was unable to. She let out a defeated sigh thinking that the best distraction to catch her attention had gotten away from her. She took a big drink from her glass then continued to watch the dance floor for another few minutes before she decided to call it a night realising that the woman who had caught her attention had left. Just as she finished draining her glass she felt arms encircle her waist then a woman whispered against her ear, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Lauren had half the mind to defend herself, but something told her not to even if the line was a little bit on the sleazy side. She turned around in the woman's arms and found herself face to face with the very woman that she had spent the last ten minutes looking for. Lauren was amazed by just how striking she was. The woman had deep brown eyes that currently held a playful glint in them; long, dark brown hair; and a sexy smile that made Lauren's knees weak. Lauren was unable to form a coherent thought and all she could sputter out was, "I-I-Hey."

Bo laughed at the blonde's uncertain manner. She had taken a chance approaching the woman and she had felt her tense when she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, but a second later she had relaxed so Bo took that as a good sign. That meant she wouldn't have to use her powers of persuasion on her. With the blonde in front of her she was able to get a better look at her and she was awestruck. The natural beauty of the woman had taken her breath away and the pull that had drawn her to the blonde had encompassed her as she stared back into the blonde's light brown eyes. Bo found the woman's behaviour adorable and she realised she wanted more than just a roll in the sack with her or to just feed. Bo felt a strong desire for the blonde.

When the brunette laughed Lauren had come completely undone and knew that whatever the dark haired woman said she would hang onto every word and willingly do whatever she asked. Bo had taken Lauren's glass and placed it on the table near them. There was a moment between them where they only stared at each other and the noisy environment of the club just fell away. Lauren felt completely drawn to the brunette and she had no idea why. Bo felt the same way for the blonde, but her succubus also felt something for the other woman and that provoked Bo to lean in closer asking, "You want to get out of here?"

Bo was mildly surprised when Lauren eagerly agreed, so she wasted no time getting them out of there. Lauren on the other hand had agreed without much thought. She didn't do one night stands. Lauren liked to get to know someone and knowing that she could trust them before she got physically involved with them. But there was something about the brunette that made her trust her completely and so she followed her out of the club. When they were outside Bo couldn't resist pinning Lauren against the brick wall of the club and engaging her in a heated kiss. Lauren made no attempt to stop the kiss and she responded to the brunette's lips on hers by enthusiastically kissing the woman back. Their tongues teasingly battled each other and Bo nipped Lauren's bottom lip to which Lauren followed up with a nip of her own. Bo was the first to break away from the kiss because she felt her succubus starting to surface. This caused Lauren to open her eyes to figure out why the kissing had stopped. And as she looked into the brunette's eyes she saw that the expressive brown eyes were now glowing a radiant shade of blue. Astonished Lauren softly gasped, "You're Fae?"

"And you're beautiful." Bo countered not wondering about how the blonde knew about Fae. She gave Lauren a lingering kiss then pulled back a little breathlessly asking, "So back to my place?"

Lauren paused for a brief second as the scientist in her took over to wonder what type of Fae she was dealing with. The second was quickly ended by her primal need to be with the brunette so she answered, without much thought, "Sounds good."

Lauren followed Bo to the club's parking lot where they both got into her beat up yellow Camaro. Bo didn't think twice as she high tailed it out of the parking lot. They were headed to the nice hotel she currently had a room at. Bo only planned to be in town for a few days to find what she was looking for then she would head on to the next city she planned to go to. Though leaving this time would be hard if tonight went as she thought it would. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and they managed to make it through the lobby without giving into their desires. But once they were on the elevator that changed. Soon as the elevator doors closed they were on each other. Lauren had her hands buried in Bo's hair moaning as their kiss deepened. Bo was currently working on undoing the button on Lauren's jeans when the elevator chimed indicating they had reached the floor Bo's room was on. They stepped off the elevator as they continued to kiss pausing every few steps when one would get the upper hand and pin the other against the wall dominating the kiss for a moment. When they reached room door Bo fumbled in her pocket for the key card while Lauren was pressed against her back kissing and gently biting her neck. Bo let out a frustrated growl when her third attempt to open the door had failed. Lauren softly chuckled and took the key card from her saying, "It requires a gentle touch."

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she remarked, "Your touch wasn't so gentle a few seconds ago."

The audible click of the door unlocking stopped Lauren from coming up with a comeback of her own. However she didn't have a chance to think of one due to the fact that Bo had her lips back on hers and she remembered why she was there. Lauren had never been so passionate for someone before, which should have triggered some rational thought in her mind, but it never happened. Bo on the other hand was struggling to keep her succubus at bay, but as each second passed she lost more control. Bo pushed Lauren on the bed and Lauren watched as Bo stripped out of her leather jacket, tossing it to the ground as she stalked over to Lauren sitting on the edge of the bed. Bo smirked at the desire written all over Lauren's face as she straddled her thighs thinking, '_Tonight is definitely going to be a night to remember.'_

As Lauren allowed the brunette to remove her shirt she managed to blurt out, "What's your name?"

Bo got a cheeky smile on her face and she dipped forward, her lips barely touching Lauren's ear, causing Lauren's pulse speed up she whispered, "My name's Bo. And yours?"

As one of Bo's finger trailed down her chest then to trace the curve of her left breast Lauren stammered out, "L-Lauren."

Bo tugged on her earlobe with her teeth then quietly said, "Nice to meet you Lauren."

Bo then moved to leave a series of scorching kisses down Lauren's neck causing Lauren to tilt her head back and put her hand in Bo's hair moaning out, "Bo…"

* * *

_Two Months Later…._

Lauren flushed the toilet then rested her forehead on the cool, porcelain brim of the bowl. Second time this week she had woken up to throw up. First time it happened she thought it was something she had eaten considering the restaurant that she had gotten her Chinese from did look like a questionable establishment. But now she wasn't so sure. She'd probably have one of the techs draw her blood and run some test just to make sure it wasn't anything abnormal. Lauren got off the bathroom floor and once she stood her stomach began to churn. Lauren placed her hand on her stomach and mumbled, "Oh no. Not again. Please not again."

Her body must have heard her quiet pleas because her stomach settled down. Appreciating the fact that she wasn't about to throw up again Lauren brushed her teeth then hopped into the shower. After she was showered and dressed Lauren went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee. As soon as everything was made Lauren sat at the breakfast bar to eat, and the instant she put a fork full of eggs in her mouth her stomach lurched. She jumped off the stool and bolted into the kitchen where she threw up in the sink. After several long minutes her stomach eventually relaxed and Lauren cleaned out the sink then splashed some cool water on her face deciding that breakfast was off the schedule. Lauren rinsed her mouth with water from the tap then went to go clean up her plate. Before she took her plate to the sink she took a sip of coffee quickly regretting it when the taste didn't agree with her taste buds. Lauren got frustrated with breakfast and just cleaned up everything then headed for work.

Lauren entered the lab and one of her assistance came over to her with a manila folder and said, "Dr. Lewis we have some preliminary results for those cultures. The results aren't very promising."

Lauren took the folder and read the results. They were the recent results for the testing on Fae cell acceleration and Lauren found them truly disheartening making her frown at the folder in front of her. She looked up at her assistant and instructed, "Take the blood sample we used in this round of testing and I want you to combine the two reactants together then introduce them to the cells. Maybe having them separated isn't what we need to do. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

Lauren handed the folder back to her assistant then headed for her office. Soon as she got in she hung up her coat then proceeded to pull on her lab coat. Unfortunately her lab coat wasn't fitting right and didn't fit like the second layer of skin it normally did. Not finding it comfortable she hung it back up then settled behind her desk to do some paperwork and look at notes on the many tests she had ongoing. Lauren was interrupted around noon by one of her assistants due to the fact that a nymph had been on the receiving end of a sword. Lauren rushed to the emergency centre of the facility to lend her expertise. The moment she got into the triage area she saw the copious amounts of blood everywhere and bloody medical waste everywhere. Seeing all the blood made Lauren's stomach churn and caused her to become lightheaded, so she braced herself on the nearest wall. Lauren was only able to think about it for a split-second then she passed out vaguely hearing one of the medics call out to her. 

Lauren woke up to find herself on an exam gurney in one of the exam rooms. And she wasn't alone. The Ash, the Morrigan, Dyson, and Hale were also occupying the room. So when she groaned, due to the throbbing headache pounding in her head, they moved to hover over her. Lauren groaned again because she was embarrassed and them hovering was annoying, "What happened?"

The Morrigan let out a dramatic breath of relief as she exclaimed, "Shit doctor you had us worried."

Lauren tried to raise her eyebrow at the Morrigan's reaction, but it only aggravated her headache, so she asked, "Evony what are you doing here?"

Evony pointed to Trick explaining, "The almighty Ash here contacted me when one of your lab monkeys called saying that you had passed out. And considering you're the doctor for both the Light and the Dark now I had to make sure my best asset was okay."

Lauren weakly smiled at the Morrigan knowing that was the most concern the woman would show with an audience present. Trick walked over to her and placed his hand on hers as he gently questioned, "Lauren why did you come into work if you weren't feeling well? You are allowed to call out. We've changed your position with the Fae, so you don't have to worry about repercussions."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. The bright lights of the exam room were worsening her headache. Lauren took a breath then sighed, "I wasn't worried about repercussions Trick. I thought it was just some bug and that it would pass, but clearly it is something more severe. I'll have to do some labs to find out what could be wrong."

Evony walked over insisting, "They need to be done right away. That way we can have whatever is affecting you taken care of."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Evony's dramatics. The two of them weren't quite friends yet, but she could tell the Morrigan was nicer to her than she was to most people. Lauren sat up stating, "I'll have the blood drawn right now." Lauren moved to get off the table, but it seemed the slight movement made her woozy and she lost her balance. Luckily Hale was able to catch her before she fell.

"Whoa there doc. Why don't you lie back down?" Hale said as he guided her back onto the gurney, "I'm sure Trick can get one of your lackeys to come and draw your blood."

Lauren glared at the siren for second before acquiescing, "Yeah okay. Send Cassie in here. She's the only one I trust to run the tests without much error."

Trick chuckled at Lauren's request, but agreed, "Okay." He looked at Dyson and Hale ordering, "Once whatever samples are gotten take Lauren back to her living quarters. I also want one of you watching over her in case she needs anything." Trick turned back to Lauren and gave her a pointed look as he firmly stated, "And she is to do nothing but rest. That is an order Lauren."

Lauren thought he was being unreasonable for something that would most likely turn out to be a small virus, but she nodded in understanding. Evony made a sound of disbelief, "Like I trust Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum to watch over the doctor on behalf of the Dark."

Lauren tried not to laugh at the irritated look Trick got on his face. But it turned to a passive one as he diplomatically told Evony, "If you must, send whomever you would like to watch over the doctor on behalf of the Dark. Just note that the doctor's loft is on neutral territory and any violent act done there will result in severe consequences."

Evony brushed off his warning by saying, "Blah, blah, blah. Got it almighty Ash." This time Trick didn't hide his look of irritation. Evony happily smiled as she snapped her fingers, "Oh I will send Vex. He's on my shit list." She walked closer to Lauren and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before telling her, "You better rest doctor and any report of you working will land you on my shit list worst than Vex. And he really knows how to piss me off."

Lauren heard the playful tone in the Morrigan's voice, so she smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."

Evony made a face as chided, "Don't call me ma'am." She then turned to leave bidding them all farewell as her fashionable heels clicked against the linoleum floor.

After she left the exam room Trick muttered under his breath, "If that diplomatic treaty wasn't in place…."

Lauren rested her head back and closed her eyes hoping that would ease some of the pounding in her head. She thought about the many possible viruses and food borne pathogens that could have been the reason why she had fainted. Even though she had other symptoms like the two incidences of throwing up and the occasional dizzy spell she didn't think too much on them because they could be attributed to food poisoning and her working late on her research. So it could have easily been exhaustion and it might be time for her to take that vacation that Trick and Evony keep pushing on her. Lauren sighed as she resigned to the fact there was no point in getting stressed out over something without having the proper studies to diagnosis herself.

Trick clearing his throat broke Lauren out of her frustrating thoughts. Trick gave her gentle smile as he said, "I have to get back to the Dal. I've got a couple of meetings I'm holding there and a liquor delivery."

Hale held up his hand and commented, "I offered you my help Trick, but you and your control issues…you want to be Ash and run the Dal. I can handle the Dal Trick."

Lauren bit her tongue so she didn't laugh at the two men. Ever since Trick had become Ash Hale had been trying to get his hands on the Dal, but Trick wouldn't give it up to him for several reasons. Trick and Hale left the exam room with Hale pleading his case for why he should be running the weigh station. Leaving just Lauren and Dyson in the exam room and Dyson was standing too close to the exam bed for Lauren's liking so in an exasperated tone she told him "You don't have to hover."

He gave her a wide smile pointing out, "I'm not hovering. I'm standing guard. Just like the Ash told me to."

Lauren shot daggers at him with her eyes. Lauren didn't want to deal with a smartass Dyson right now. She would be compelled to kill him and it was possible considering her surroundings. Lauren's favourite assistant, Cassie, came into the exam room with an exam tray asking, "Dr. Lewis how are you feeling?"

Lauren softly chuckled at the redundancy of the questions, but she answered it. As Cassie drew blood from her, she asked the normal exam questions and Lauren answered them all thoroughly even though she was getting irritable and wanted to go home. Cassie had finished labelling the vials of blood then she turned around with her arm extended and her hand holding a specimen cup as she hesitantly said, "I need a urine sample."

That was the last straw for Lauren. She scowled at the cup and angrily responded, "I'm not peeing in a cup. You have my blood. That's enough." Lauren saw the shocked look on Cassie's face, and she immediately felt bad for the tone she had taken with her young assistant. Lauren sighed and took the cup as she apologised, "I'm sorry Cassie. It's just been a long day and I just want to go home."

Cassie nodded in understanding and as Lauren went to go get off the gurney Dyson took her arm causing her to glare at him to which he responded, "Just making sure you get down okay. Can't have you getting hurt on my watch."

"No we wouldn't want that would we." Lauren snapped back at him.

Lauren was sort of surprised at her behaviour towards both Cassie and Dyson. She didn't understand why she was so short tempered all of a sudden. Normally Dyson wouldn't bother her considering they barely interacted, but any other time she was cordial to the shifter. Lauren went to the bathroom and filled up the specimen cup. Exiting the bathroom she handed the specimen cup to Cassie who promptly labelled it. Lauren made sure everything was in order then left instructions with her assistant to call her as soon as the results were in. Dyson took Lauren back to her loft and once the two of them were in she hung her coat up on the hook by the door and announced, "I'm going to make something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Dyson gave her an apprehensive look before he warily requested, "Hey doc why don't I order some food so you can lay down and relax.

Lauren angrily scoffed, her voice rising, "I'm not a fucking invalid Dyson. I can make myself something to eat." Dyson stood there looking at her speechless. Lauren didn't know what her problem was, but obviously she couldn't be around people right now. Lauren rubbed her temple, "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm just going to go up to my room and lie down. Ordering food will be fine. Just stay away from Asian cuisine. Also when Vex gets here tell him not to touch anything."

Dyson just nodded at her and she ascended the stairs to go up to her room. As soon as Lauren was in her room with the door closed she stripped down to her panties and camisole, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake that she would deal with when she felt more like herself. Lauren got into bed and pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes hoping that this was just a bug and everyone was overreacting. Lauren tossed and turned until eventually she fell into a restless sleep. A few hours later the phone rang waking Lauren and she pulled a pillow over her head ignoring the phone hoping that it would stop. Eventually it did, so she was able to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately that was short lived because someone knocked on her room door. Annoyed Lauren sighed then called out, "Yes?"

The door to her room open and Vex walked in heading over to her side of the bed holding the phone saying, "I was told you were doing a bit of head biting, so the puppy downstairs sent me. Sweetheart you got a panicky lab assistant on the line." Vex raised his eyebrow appreciatively commenting, "Nice sleep attire I must say."

Lauren scowled at him then snatched the phone from him retorting, "If you don't get out of my room, you're going to lose more than just your head."

Vex made a clawing motion at her and commented, "Someone's feisty today. But I've got bigger claws darling."

Lauren watched as the Mesmer sauntered out of her room closing the door behind him. Lauren shook her head wondering how the hell she became so involved with the Dark. She put the receiver to her ear and said, "Dr. Lewis." There was no response, but she could hear breathing on the line, so she repeated herself in a harsher tone, "Dr. Lewis."

There was an intake of breath then Cassie said, "Dr. Lewis."

Lauren got irritated. That nap didn't help her temper any. Lauren sharply replied, "Cassie out with it." Then she began to grill her poor assistant, "Is something wrong with the tests? The results? Just tell me dammit."

"Dr. Lewis you're pregnant." Cassie blurted out.

Lauren laughed. It was a good stress relieving laugh and she would have to thank Cassie later for it, but now she needed to know what the results really said. Lauren took a breath to calm herself then said, "Very funny Cassie. Now tell me what they really say. Food poisoning? If so, don't go to the Chinese restaurant-"

Cassie cut her off, "No Dr. Lewis it isn't food poisoning." The lab assistant paused to take a breath, "You really are pregnant."

The finality in Cassie's voice left Lauren speechless. There was no way she could be pregnant. That would require having sex with an individual who had the equipment that was required for making babies, and she wasn't a part of that team. Also the last time she had sex was almost two months ago….with a woman. Lauren quickly shook her head as she vehemently stated, "No that's not possible. Your samples must have contaminated or you must have mixed up my samples with another sample."

Cassie was quiet for a moment then explained, "The samples were fine Dr. Lewis. I handled all of them myself and they never left my sight. I even used the isolation room that we use for extremely hazardous sample testing."

Lauren sat there in bed stunned. Cassie was a good assistant and she would never lie to save her own neck. The logical side of Lauren's brain finally kicked in and she mentally started to matchup her symptoms with pregnancy symptoms. _Morning Sickness. Check. Dizziness? Check. Change in taste buds? Check. Breast tenderness?_ Lauren stopped at this to gently squeeze her right breast and winced at the slight pain she felt. _Check._ She then thought back to the last time she had a period and because her body ran like clockwork it wouldn't be a hard task for her. As she thought back she realised it was a few weeks before the night of her marathon sex session with Bo. Lauren's grip on the phone loosened and the receiver dropped down to her lap. She was pregnant. And not just normal pregnant, no she was pregnant by some random Fae she had a one nightstand with. Lauren sat there in silence as the truth sank in before she uttered out in amazement, "Fuck I'm pregnant!"


	2. So It Comes To This

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Lauren was sitting at one of the long tables at the Dal. Sitting with her at the table were Trick, Evony, Hale, Dyson, Vex, and Tamsin. When Lauren had called the Morrigan and the Ash to request a meeting with them she hadn't been expecting other people to be present. Last night, after recovering from her initial shock, she explicitly told Cassie not to share her test results with anyone and to destroy all evidence that documented Lauren's pregnancy. She wanted to speak with Trick and Evony first and see what they said. Lauren knew her situation was a precarious one due to the fact that her being pregnant was breaking numerous Fae laws and she needed their advice. The additional audience only added to the irritation she was already feeling this morning. Lauren's morning started off rough thanks to what she now knew to be morning sickness which she had twice today. On top of that she had slept like crap, and eventually when she couldn't stop her mind from running she got up and did hours worth of research on the various types of Fae species where impregnation could happen regardless of the sex of the Fae. So Lauren felt like complete and utter crap and just wanted to give in to her exhaustion.

Evony propped her high heeled feet onto the table, making Trick bristle slightly, and asked, "Lauren honey are you going to tell us why you called this meeting? Or are we just her for your enjoyment which I don't appreciate. Also you look like shit did you get any rest last night?"

Lauren scowled then said in a direct manner, "Actually Evony my lack of rest is the reason why we're here. Well why I asked you and Trick to meet. Don't know why the others are here."

Trick patiently smiled and told her, "Dyson and Hale were already here conducting business with me."

Evony just shrugged as she said, "Vex and Tamsin are protection. The treaty is still new, so you never know who you can run into."

Lauren nodded in understanding then she had to quickly cover her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. Meeting in a bar probably wasn't a good idea, but it was neutral territory and it provided her the privacy she needed for them to discuss her latest predicament. Lauren sighed and looked down at her hands for a moment. She had no idea how she was going to say this. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. And if she thought about it too long she would start to laugh because the absurdity of the situation was hilarious to her, but nonetheless, it was still true. Lauren looked up and Trick and Evony were waiting for her to say something while the others looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Lauren sighed and simply stated, "I'm pregnant."

Tamsin started to laugh hilariously; Trick, Evony, Dyson, and Hale just gawked at her though Hale was polite enough to cover his mouth; and Vex blurted out, "Bloody hell how?"

Evony took her feet off the table and stood up to pace, "I hate to say it, but I'm on the same page as Vex. I thought you were a muff muncher doctor."

Lauren didn't bother to hide the aggravated look on her face that the Morrigan's comment had provoked. Trick, being the most reasonable one at the table, said, "I'm certain Lauren has a logical explanation for her…." Trick trailed off before coming up with, "condition."

Lauren gave him a look of disbelief and he just shrugged uncertain as to what to call her pregnancy. Lauren left it alone even if Trick calling her pregnancy a condition riled her up a bit. Lauren took a calming breath then admitted, "I don't have a logical explanation. At least not yet. I have a few hypotheses, but nothing concrete."

Evony walked over to where Lauren was sitting and patronisingly said, "Lauren, sweetheart, I think you would know if you slept with some random guy and he knocked you up."

"I did not sleep with some random guy!" Lauren vehemently exclaimed. She took another breath because her hormones were going to make her lose whatever calm demeanour she was trying to maintain. Finding her centre again she clarified, "I didn't sleep with any random man. I did sleep with some random woman two months ago." Lauren saw a look of confusion on everyone's face and before anyone could speak she hesitantly finished, "And she was Fae."

Trick stood from his chair fiercely saying, "You slept with a Fae? Lauren you're human and do you know the laws-"

Lauren cut him off and released a bit of the anger she had been holding in, "Yes Trick I know I'm human. Trust me I know. And I know about the damn laws."

Evony walked away from the table sarcastically remarking, "If you know the laws then why the hell did you sleep with her? Did you at least get her name or was this a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of deal?"

The conversation had completely spun out of control and it spun even more out of control when Lauren stood up firmly placing her palms on the table top and with thinly veiled anger she replied, "Bo. Her name was Bo."

"Are you shitting me?" Evony said before letting out a short, forced laugh. "You've got to be shitting me. See this is what happens when you let an old man make the decisions."

Lauren was confused as to what Evony was going on about and she also wondered about the Morrigan's reaction. Dyson gave her a pointed look saying, "There's no way you know Bo let alone are pregnant with her child. It's impossible Lauren."

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes at the shifter sarcastically remarking, "Yeah well clearly the impossible can happen." She looked at Trick who had remained unnervingly silent, "Are you going to say anything Trick?" The older man stayed silent, so she harshly asked, "Is anyone going to explain why Evony has such a bug up her ass about Bo?"

Lauren was done trying to contain her anger and she wanted some answers. She hadn't heard from, seen, or heard anything about Bo since their night together. Most of that was due to the fact that Lauren spent most of her time in the lab and afterwards she would go straight home. And she really hadn't tried looking for her due to the fact that she felt a little embarrassed about how she had just jumped into bed with her. Evony agitatedly remarked, "She is the bane of my damn existence. She waltzes into out territories, starts trouble then disappears. Then the almighty ash-hole over there tells me not to send people after her because of whatever reason. I fucking can't believe she knocked my doctor up."

Lauren was little astounded at Evony's possessiveness of her, but she was more focused on wanting to know what Bo had been doing. Lauren bit her lip then hesitantly asked, "What trouble has she caused?"

Dyson pointedly looked at her as he impassively told her, "She's unaligned." He must of saw the confusion on Lauren's face, so he reluctantly explained to her, "She's neither Light nor Dark and it's causing some unrest in the Fae community."

Lauren knew the point he was trying to make. The Light and Dark having just forged a diplomatic agreement between the two sides made any rouge element a danger to Trick and Evony's efforts at joining the Light and the Dark. Lauren was still confused because most Fae would be Light or Dark depending on their parentage. Wanting further explanation Lauren wondered, "How is she unaligned?" Looking around the table it was obvious no one knew the explanation for that, so she asked what she thought would be an easier question, "Well what type of Fae is she?"

Trick, who had been unusually quiet throughout the whole exchange, hesitantly divulged, "She's a succubus."

And that's when seven years of Fae knowledge hit Lauren like a tonne of bricks. She had done brief research on succubae and incubi in the past, but at the time she was treating an incubus and furthermore she had no reason to analyse succubae reproduction. Lauren became angry at herself for not knowing any of this, but she also knew no matter how much she knew about succubae it wouldn't have prepared her for the reality of being in the presence of one, especially a succubus like Bo. Lauren sat back down and Evony pointed at Trick placing the blame on him, "This is your fault. You said to let her go, and that she wouldn't be an issue. But you were wrong. She's causing unrest with the other Fae and now she's off coercing our doctor into sex and getting her knocked up."

"I wasn't coerced. It was all free will." Lauren pointed out then mumbled, "And the fact that she was beyond beautiful." Lauren's mind began to wander back to that night like it had many times before in the last two months. Lauren had hoped to run into Bo again, but it never happened, so she believed all she had were the memories of that night. But now she knew she had more than just memories from that night.

Evony threw her hands up in the air in exasperation as she exclaimed, "Did everyone here drink the kool-aid? This woman is complicating everything we have built so far and her knocking up Lauren is a seriously blow to our treaty." Evony looked at Lauren, "Do you know what you're going to do?"

Lauren hadn't given much thought to a plan of action considering she was still adjusting to the fact that she was pregnant. She always thought about being a mother at some point, but she thought she'd been in a loving, committed relationship when that happened. Not single and pregnant from a whirlwind one-night stand she had with a woman she hadn't spoken to or seen in months. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "I'm going to keep the baby if that's what you're asking Evony."

Trick gave her this uncertain look as he reluctantly asked, "And what about Bo? Do you plan on telling her?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it? Lauren looked expectantly at Trick and asked, "Do you know where she is because I don't."

Trick shook his head no and Evony offhandedly commented, "After she killed off one of my pets a couple of weeks ago she disappeared. And yes I'm still pissed about it."

So that left Lauren with a decision to make on her own. Their lack of communication since their one night stand was a problem along with the fact that she really didn't know Bo. Lauren had no idea how she would take the news about her becoming a parent. Hell she didn't even think she would believe her even if she did try to tell her. Lauren knew she wouldn't, so she made the only decision that made sense to her, "I don't want to tell Bo."

Evony dryly remarked, "Well that's the most logical thing you've said during this entire meeting."

Lauren softly snorted as she retorted, "Sure it is. Deciding to raise a child by myself is oh so logical."

"You're not alone Lauren. You've got us." Hale told her with a reassuring smile and Lauren returned his smiled with a grateful one of her own.

Tamsin nonchalantly chuckled, "I'm not helping with this. This has nothing to do with me."

"And that Tamsin is where you're wrong. As we all know human-Fae anything is still illegal and punishable by death or dismemberment if you have an aversion to death. I recommend we send Lauren away until we can get the laws changed or newer ones on record. Plus…." Evony cautiously eyed Lauren, "It will get rid of the complication of having to explain the doctor's unexpected pregnancy."

Trick nodded in agreement, but Lauren had noticed the conflicted look that had crossed his face for a moment, "I must agree with the Morrigan. For your safety and the baby's safety it would be wise for you to relocate until we can get things changed here."

The two leaders looked at Lauren waiting to hear her thoughts on the Morrigan's suggestion. Lauren knew it was for the best and she knew that her and the baby would be in danger while still here. Lauren nodded and sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice here. If the elders find out I'm as good as dead and so is the baby if it's human, so I'll do it. I'll go away."

Trick carefully inquired, "Are you sure Lauren?"

Lauren wasn't sure about a lot of things in regards to her pregnancy, but this was one thing that she was certain of. She smiled at Trick, "Yeah I'm sure Trick."

Evony clapped her hands together and said, "Good. And this where your part comes in Tam-Tam. You and Vex will be protecting the doctor while she is laying low from the elders."

Tamsin stood up and protested, "You can't send me. I'm needed here and I'm involved in other things that you have me dealing with."

The Morrigan looked nonchalantly at her nails as she simply said, "Not anymore. This is your priority. You are to protect the doctor and her baby until we can bring them back home."

Vex happily smiled as he cheerfully commented, "I hope it's somewhere sunny and with a beach. I'm long overdue for a paid vacation."

Evony raised an eyebrow at the Mesmer as she ruined his happiness, "Who said anything about this being paid?" Evony smirked as she watched Vex's face fall. Then she looked at Trick offering, "And you can send whoever you would like Ash just as long as they don't cause my protection duo issues."

Trick gave her a tight smile and forcefully said, "Thank you Evony, but the less that know about this the better." He looked at Dyson and Hale, "Guys you're going on a special assignment." Then two men groaned, but they just accepted it as their duty to the Ash.

Lauren sighed and got lost in her thoughts as Evony and Trick went over the details of her move out of the city's Fae territory. Lauren was actually going to do this. She was going to have a baby and raise it herself with her Fae bodyguards. Though she wouldn't consider Vex a bodyguard, more like the house cat that would trip you while going down the stairs. Lauren thought about her pregnancy, which still completely flabbergasted her, but as she thought about it she knew as time went on she would accept it and motherhood like any other challenge that had come her way. Lauren placed her hand on her stomach. Even though it was an unexpected challenge her leaving would at least give them a good start. Her child could be born with no danger looming over their head.

* * *

**The response for this has been incredible and you guys are just amazing. Thank you! Hopefully I can continue to do the story justice (eek!). And remember the fate of this story is in you guys' hands so review. **


	3. Reunited And It Feels So Good Maybe

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

Lauren was trying to catch the naked toddler who was running around the second floor of the house. She had been trying to get him dressed for the last ten minutes and she had to admit that he was putting up a decent fight today. Lauren stopped chasing him and half-heartedly demanded, "Ethan get your butt back here."

The little boy just giggled and ran into his room squealing at the top of his lungs. Lauren couldn't help, but to smile. Even when he was being stubborn Ethan was still an adorable kid. Lauren shook her head then yelled downstairs, "Tamsin is all the stuff from this week packed up?"

"Yeah doc except for a few of Ethan's toys we should be all set. Are you and little dude okay up there?" Tamsin yelled back up though Lauren could tell she was headed to the stairs to come up to help.

"We'd be fine if I could just get him dressed." Lauren muttered. She saw Tamsin at the foot of the stairs and told her, "We're fine. He's just in a mood where he doesn't want to wear clothes."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and wondered, "Why don't you just leave him naked? Then when it's time to go we can get him dressed."

Lauren glowered at her and responded, "Because there's other things that need to be done before we leave and Ethan should have been dressed awhile ago."

Lauren could tell Tamsin was trying not to roll her eyes, so the valkyrie just said, "Okay doc. I'm just going to go make sure everything is all set in the kitchen."

Lauren sighed. She was thankful today was moving day because that would mean her stress level would go down and she would stop being so short with everyone especially Tamsin. She didn't deserve that. Lauren walked into Ethan's room and he was sitting on his room floor playing with his blocks, but when he saw her he grabbed one of his blankets and hid under it. Lauren softly chuckled then sat down on the floor next to him and lifted the blanket. He looked back at her with his twinkling dark brown eyes and a huge smile on his face. Lauren playfully told him, "You can't stay naked all day." He shook his head yes and Lauren resisted the urge to laugh, "But we're going to see grandpa Trick."

"Moo?" He asked her with a curious look on his face.

Lauren understood what he was actually trying to say and as she uncovered him she gently corrected him, "Yes we're moving. But you get to see grandpa Trick and Auntie E."

That got his attention and he jumped up yelling, "Eeeeee!"

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh. It amazed her at how attached her son had become to the Dark Fae leader and how equally attached Evony had gotten to Ethan. Evony wouldn't openly admit it of course, but those in the tiny group of people who knew of his existenc, knew how the Morrigan felt about two year old Ethan. Lauren smiled at the little boy and held up his clothes saying, "Well if you want to see her, you have to get dressed."

This he eagerly agreed to and she was able to get him dressed without much of a fight. After she had him dressed she gave him a kiss and happily stated, "Let's go see what Tamsin and Vex are doing."

Lauren picked him up then they walked downstairs to the living room. The room was free of furniture since the movers came two days ago to get all the big stuff and the boxes packed with things they didn't need. Lauren was excited to be moving back home. After two years of political drama, Lauren suspected Evony threatened some people, Trick and Evony had created and made effective as soon as possible Fae laws that didn't make Ethan's existence illegal in the Fae world. So it was safe for them to return. Lauren was happy at the fact that she would be going back to her lab and being in a location that had a larger Fae population. Here in the Midwest she was lucky if she saw two Fae patients a month.

Lauren found Vex sitting on the floor with his back resting against the wall on the other side of the living room and he was doing something on the tablet. Lauren raised her eyebrow scolding, "I hope you're not doing something on there that'll make me want to kick your-" Lauren stopped because she was about to swear.

She put Ethan down then went over to close the baby gate, so he wouldn't climb the stairs. Vex let out a short laugh, "Sweetheart you couldn't kick my-" He looked up at the ceiling to think of a better word, "You couldn't kick my well toned rear even if you had the strength of a brute. I can't wait until we're back home then I can say all the swear words I want."

Lauren glared at him warning, "If I ever come home and Ethan has learned a new word that isn't ball or truck you can kiss your well toned rear goodbye."

Vex feigned being hurt and exclaimed, "My goodness doctor do you want to expose poor, influential Ethan to such violence?"

Lauren pointed at him, "You've been warned." She walked into the kitchen where she found Tamsin taping up one of the boxes that they would be putting in the trailer that Dyson and Hale were out renting. Tamsin looked up at her and Lauren gave her small smile and playfully apologised, "If I say I'm _way_ beyond stressed would you forgive my passive agressive comment from earlier?"

Tamsin just smiled at her and said, "Did you at least get him dressed?" Lauren nodded her head, so Tamsin shrugged, "I guess all is forgiven then. How are you feeling about going back?"

Lauren couldn't suppress the grin that broke out on her face, "I cannot wait. I've been dying to be in the lab for hours on end. And because there is a wider variety of Fae in the city I'll probably do a bit of practicing just to make sure I'm not too rusty."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow and asked, "What were you doing when you were in the city when you flew back and forth?

Lauren moved to the table that was in the kitchen and as she woke up her computer she replied, "I was meeting with Trick and Evony, and making sure everything was good at the facility. But it's different this time because we'll be going back for good and I've really missed home."

Tamsin leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know what you mean. It'll be nice to go to a decent bar. That shithole in town wasn't cutting it and the beer there is piss."

Lauren looked at her matter-of-factly and pointed out, "Well if you guys didn't blow through Trick's monthly shipment of the good beer then you wouldn't have to go to the shithole."

Tamsin covered her mouth gasping, "Lauren language."

Lauren walked over to her and smiled, "You said it first."

Tamsin gave her mischievous smirk as she simply stated, "I say a lot of things."

Their eyes were locked on each other. The two of them weren't standing that close, but they were close enough. Lauren and Tamsin had fallen into this flirtatious relationship that blurred the line of them being just friends. Lauren figured it had something to do with the way Tamsin had taken responsibility to help her out with Ethan which had surprised her. Tamsin had willingly spent late nights with him, took care of Lauren when she had postpartum depression, and had basically become Ethan's other parent. And somewhere while they were taking care of Ethan, Lauren started to have feelings for the valkyrie, and she knew Tamsin had feelings for her. There had been small things like their playful flirtation, a look that lasted just too long, and other things. Lauren at first had been flattered by the attention due to the fact that she still felt conscious about her body after Ethan, but once she could think rationally after giving birth she knew it was wrong to lead the valkyrie on. But now that some time had passed, everything was conflicted and she wanted to give into her feelings but she was just apprehensive to do so. Though as she looked into the valkyrie's sky blue eyes, she couldn't help but to think of the possibility of them being more. Between the unsaid feelings and their mutual attraction for each other the tension in the room had built up and it had become a moment of action. Lauren's eyes dropped down to Tamsin's lips and she thought about how easy it would be to lean in to kiss her.

"Mama?" Ethan called from the kitchen doorway

And just like that their chance was gone. Lauren looked away from Tamsin and took a breath to reel in her raging emotions and to give her rapidly beating heart a second to slow down a bit. That was the second time a moment like that had happened between them. Only last time she hadn't been seconds away from kissing Tamsin. Ethan called for her again and she looked at him and said, "Yes Ethan?"

He pointed to the living room and started to babble something about his tablet and how Vex wouldn't let him play with it. Lauren had gotten better at understanding Ethan's incoherent babbling since he was talking more. She let out an aggravated groan. Sometimes she felt like she had two toddlers in the house instead of the one. Lauren knew Vex would do anything for Ethan but she also knew that he liked to provoke him. Vex had claimed that he was just trying to educate him in the values of life not being fair, but Lauren thought he just liked making him cry. She had a difficult time dealing with the fact that Vex was in her son's life, but Vex always wanted to watch Ethan if Lauren had to do something so she got used to him. Lauren bent down so she was face to face with Ethan, "Honey you can't play with your tablet." He began to pout. Lauren kept her face neutral because she wasn't going to fall for it this time, "I know you're not happy, but Uncle Dyson and Uncle Hale will be here soon to get us. Go play with your toys."

Ethan scowled at her with his bottom lip sticking out, but he turned and walked into the living room. Lauren stood in the kitchen entryway and watched as he walked into the living room then sat in the corner where his toys were and he played with them without much enthusiasm. Lauren heard Tamsin chuckle and she asked, "What's so funny?"

Tamsin walked by her commenting, "It's going to be a long car ride if those two aren't getting along."

Lauren walked back over to the kitchen table and picked up the moving checklist she made a couple days ago to make sure she didn't leave anything. All the furniture and non-essential items had been taken to the new house. Now she was just worried about leaving the stuff they did have with them behind. Lauren hadn't heard from Trick or Evony since yesterday, so she asked Tamsin, "Have you heard from Trick or Evony today?"

Tamsin nodded and told her, "Yeah. They're going to meet us at the house and they're bringing dinner. The Morrigan made sure everything was setup at the house so we wouldn't have to worry about it when we got there."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she sat down and protested, "I told her not to do that. I let her know that we would be fine considering I'm not going into the lab until a week later."

Tamsin held her hands up to defend herself, "Hey take it up with her. You know once she has her mind set it's going to happen."

Lauren rolled her eyes in disbelief and walked into the living room. The rest of their morning was uneventful except for when Vex and Ethan were playing and Ethan threw a toy truck at Vex. Vex had it coming though. He had been antagonising Ethan and instead of getting upset Ethan acted out. But Lauren had to put him in timeout which began the mother of all temper tantrums. Lauren was still waiting for him to calm him down when Dyson and Hale came into the house. Ethan quieted down to sniffles and through his tears he excitedly said, "Puppy!"

That caused Dyson to scowl at Vex because that's who taught Ethan to call Dyson puppy, but he smiled at Ethan and tried to rectify the situation, "It's Dyson Ethan, or in your case Uncle Dy. Are we all set to go?"

Lauren watched as Ethan made his way over to Hale then she looked around the living room and all that needed to be packed were some of Ethan's toys and other random items. She ran her hand through her hair and said, "Yeah just need to pack up all this up. When you guys pack up the van, can you make sure the cooler, Ethan's toy bag, and his diaper bag are within reach? I'm hoping if we can keep him quite it'll be a smooth trip."

Dyson chuckled as he picked up a couple of boxes, "I highly doubt it. It's an eight hour ride and Ethan is a stubborn ball of energy."

Lauren gave him a pointed look and remarked, "This trip will be uneventful despite what Ethan may or may not do." Lauren looked at Vex and told him, "Diaper duty. This is for upsetting him earlier and getting him in trouble."

Vex walked over to Ethan and he picked the little boy up and put him over his shoulder complaining, "I don't know why the little bugger isn't toilet trained yet. By the time I was his age I was pissin' all over everything."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "Vex when you were his age it was probably okay for you to pee all over everything."

"Hey! Is that a crack on my age? I look far younger than you do doc." He got closer and inspected her face, "I'm seeing a bit of crow's feet around the eyes."

They were on a schedule and bickering with Vex wasn't on it, so she pointed at him and demanded, "Go change Ethan Vex."

He back down and walked over to Ethan's diaper bag to get a fresh diaper saying, "Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist. I was only playin'"

Lauren took a deep breath to focus. While Tamsin, Hale, and Dyson loaded up the truck she walked around the house making sure everything was packed and nothing was left behind. This was her second walkthrough, but she believed it didn't hurt to be thorough. When she was doing her final walk of the upstairs Tamsin had yelled up that they were all set to go. Lauren walked outside, locked up the front door and left the key in the mailbox for the realtor. Lauren climbed into the van and they were on their way.

Three hours into the ride Ethan had conned her into watching _Cars _twice, and in the middle of his second viewing he had fallen asleep. Except for Dyson, who was driving, everyone else was asleep too. Lauren turned off the DVD and sat back in her seat and looked over at her son who was sleeping peacefully. She brushed a lock of his curly brown hair out of his face and all she felt in that moment was her love for him. Lauren would do anything for her son and wanted to make sure that he knew his mother would always be around for him. As soon as she had him, she made a promise to herself that she would be around to witness all his milestones. And she had been. She got him through teething, taught him how to walk and talk, and had been there through all his bad moments. Lauren had actually taken a year off work so she could only focus on Ethan. And when she went back to work her load was a light one. Now that they were going to be going back home she would be working more than he was used to, but Lauren had requested that her office be moved to a bigger one, so if she had to bring Ethan with her then she could. Evony and Trick actually went overboard and had a separate room built off of her office for Ethan. Anything concerning Ethan they were always quick to agree with. But Lauren doubted that she would have to bring him into work with her as long as one of his faithful guardians was able to watch him.

Lauren stopped looking at Ethan and rested her head back on the headrest hoping that she could get some sleep. Getting ready for the move and finding a new house in the city had taken some toll on her, but the main thing that was stressing her about this move, as well as being the reason why she had been unable to sleep the last few days, was something that had been on her mind since she made the decision to move back. Bo. Lauren hadn't tried to find her, and she hadn't heard anything about the succubus from Evony or Trick. Lauren had wondered if she was still in the city which would then cause her to have a small panic attack because she would worry about their paths crossing. Lauren hadn't completely forgotten about Bo. It was a hard thing to do when her son was a constant reminder of the woman.

Bo would randomly cross her mind when Ethan did something or made a facial expression that Lauren knew wasn't hers. When Ethan pouted she knew that was Bo. And the way he scrunched his eyebrows together when he concentrated on something Lauren knew that was a Bo look. He was also naturally impulsive and Lauren definitely knew that wasn't a trait from her. She was teaching him to think before he did anything, but his nature was to act first. Then there was the naked thing. Ethan liked to be naked and fought wearing clothes. Lastly there was also the glaringly obvious fact that Ethan looked nothing like Lauren. As he got older there were some distinct features that were from her. Like her chin and the shape of her eyes, but everything else was Bo. Lauren sighed. On numerous occasions she thought about having Trick track Bo down and letting her know about Ethan, but then what? It's not like they had a relationship that had went sour. It was a one night stand. Plus the lack of information on Bo just made her believe that the succubus was gone for good. If that was the case then maybe leaving everything as is was for the best. Lauren eventually fell asleep but it wasn't a deep one.

The eight hour drive could have gone worse, but it didn't go as well as Lauren had hoped. Like Dyson had predicted, Ethan got restless after he woke up. He wanted out of his car seat, but no one would take him out, so he started to cry and scream. They had to make several stops so he could get out and run around. The group made it into the city just as the sun was starting to set. The new house was located in a small suburb on the outskirts of the city and it was in neutral territory. Dyson had run a check on the neighbourhood and neighbours and deemed it relatively safe. It was also close to the Fae medical and research centre, so if Lauren had to come home for an emergency it wouldn't be a long drive. As the van pulled to a stop in the driveway of the three-story home, Vex was the first to climb out exclaiming, "Finally civilisation."

They all piled out with Lauren carrying a still sleeping Ethan and Tamsin following her with his pack-n-play. Lauren had her set it up in the living room and carefully put Ethan in it before she helped the others with unloading the van and trailer. Just as they were finishing Evony pulled up in her black Mercedes. Lauren stood there with a smile on her face as she watched Trick and Evony get out the car. She and Evony had actually managed to become close friends over the last two years. Lauren suspected it had something to do with the meltdown she had after Ethan was born and Evony forcing her to get help. That was how she got diagnosed with postpartum depression. Evony walked over and gave her a quick hug asking, "How was the drive? Where's Ethan? I'm so glad that you two are now in the city. Now I don't have to schlep out to the middle of bumfuck to see my nephew."

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she pointed out, "You never schlep. I had to put a up a fight just to get you to agree to let us drive here instead of flying which I'm so glad we didn't do because movies will only entertain Ethan for so long. We had to stop at least five times. Other than that the drive was fine. And he's inside sleeping." Lauren gave her a piercing look, "Do not wake him Evony." She looked at Trick, "Hi Trick."

Trick smiled at her and said, "Hi Lauren I'm glad you guys made it in okay. As promised we brought dinner."

They went inside and sat around the dining room table to eat dinner. Just as everyone had finished eating Ethan woke up and Trick and Evony decided to stay a while longer so they could visit with him. Lauren had made mention of going into the lab to check on a research project, but she was told she wasn't allowed to be in the lab until she and Ethan were settled in their new house. Tamsin was ordered to make sure that she didn't go into the lab although the order was unnecessary considering she was living with them, but the Morrigan made it anyway. After a couple of hours the Morrigan and the Ash left, and so did Vex, Hale, and Dyson. Vex claimed he had finally regained his freedom so he was going to go on a bender. And Dyson and Hale just wanted to go to the Dal. Lauren couldn't blame them for wanting to have a night out in the city.

The last couple of years were an adjustment for them all, but Laure really did appreciate all they had done for her. And she would never forget it because the three men were permanent fixtures in her and Ethan's lives. Before the guys, well Dyson and Hale, left they had reassured Lauren that one of them would be back tonight as extra protection which only lead to Tamsin threatening Dyson to prove that she was equally, if not even more, capable of protecting Ethan and Lauren. Lauren was sitting on the couch as Tamsin showed the guys out and locked up. Ethan was sitting on her lap and he had his head resting on her chest, quietly enjoying being with his mother. Tamsin walked back into the living room and looked around observing, "We have a house to ourselves for once." Lauren looked down at Ethan and Tamsin backpedalled, "We are the only two _adults _in the house. I've sort of gotten used to Vex's whining."

Lauren kissed the top of Ethan's head and stated, "If you miss him so much he can move in. The basement has a ton of space."

Tamsin quickly retorted, "I don't miss him that much."

Lauren softly chuckled and asked, "You're not going out tonight? I thought you wanted to go to a decent bar."

Tamsin sat on the other end of the couch as she remarked, "And who would look out for you and little dude?"

Lauren pointed towards the entrance hall, "We do have two alarm systems. One human and the other Fae. I don't think we need much looking out for."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but she insisted, "I know Lauren, but still it just doesn't feel right leaving you two here alone."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin and they held each other's gaze for a moment. As the silence settled over them the unsaid feelings lingered between them. Lauren had to figure out what she was doing with Tamsin before she lost a very close friend and the only other parent-like figure in Ethan's life. Lauren broke her gaze away from Tamsin and kissed the top of Ethan's head again before murmuring, "Are you tired Ethan?" He shook his head no and Lauren smiled against his hair, "Well Mama's tired. You want to go to bed with me?" This time shook his head yes. Ethan's room was completely setup thanks to Evony, but Lauren didn't want Ethan to have a nightmare and become frightened because of his new surroundings. Lauren got up with Ethan and they told Tamsin good night then headed up to her room. Evony also had Lauren's room setup, but the bed had no bedding on it, so she just pulled a blanket out of a box and tossed it on the bed before putting Ethan on the bed. Lauren was getting out of her button down shirt when Ethan asked her, "Me nakey?"

Lauren laughed tiredly, "Yes you can get naked too. But you leave your diaper on mister."

She watched him as she finished stripping down to her undershirt and underwear. Ethan had began to pull at one of the tabs on his diaper and she firmly said, "Ethan."

He looked at her with a cute innocent look that she tried not to laugh at. He knew she was a sucker for his adorable looks. Lauren got into bed and told him, "You're keeping that diaper on. Now come here." Ethan cuddled up to her with his head lying on the centre of her chest. She turned off the light and gave his head a kiss then quietly said, "Love you."

He responded back with a soft, "Love you."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later….._

Lauren was at her workstation in the lab preparing slides for her recent study on the preservation of Fae DNA in various cells. The last few weeks had been an adjustment for both her and Ethan. Ethan wasn't used to her working as much as she had been because when they were in the middle of nowhere, and she had started working again there was no lab to go into and her workload was minimal. Not that she was working at the level she had been before Ethan it was just a tough adjustment for the toddler and he had been acting out more to show how much he didn't like it. Lauren believed terrible twos to be a myth, but now she was certain there was some degree of truth to them. On top of that he had been waking up in the middle of the night crying for her because he had been suffering from night terrors, so Lauren wasn't getting any sleep here recently. If her home life wasn't complicated enough, her work life had also gone through some changes. The Morrigan and Trick had been giving her more administrative tasks so she hadn't been spending as much time in the lab or the medical centre as she would have liked. Lauren had her suspicion that they wanted to limit her time in the lab so that she was able to get home at a decent hour.

Lauren stretched and yawned. She was half tempted to go into her office to have a cat nap. Ethan had another night terror the previous night and she hadn't been able to get him back to sleep. He only fell asleep because he was so exhausted. Lauren covered her mouth as she yawned again and she reached for her almost empty cup of coffee then took a sip. Lauren almost choked on it as she heard a vaguely familiar voice ask, "Rough morning doctor?"

Lauren turned around on her stool to see who was talking to her and she almost fell off of it when she realised who was walking up behind her. It was a woman she hadn't seen in two years. This was also the same woman who looked like the spitting image of her son except for her chin and eyes. Lauren just gaped at her as Bo gave her a cute smirk, "Long time no see."

Lauren couldn't stop herself as she commented, "No kidding." She had no idea what to do or say. Luckily for her Bo was the one who kept the conversation going. "So I'm guessing this means you do remember me then?" Bo asked teasingly.

Still stunned at Bo's sudden appearance she responded, "How could I forget."

The smile Bo already had on her face turned into a mischievous one as she began to walked closer to Lauren reminiscing on their previous encounter, "We did have a good time together Lauren." Lauren saw Bo's eyes flash their radiant blue colour as she suggested, "We could have a repeat you know…"

Lauren was getting sucked into the sexual energy that Bo just naturally gave off, and she was about to agree, but common sense kicked in making her remember that the last time she agreed to something Bo had suggested she wound up with a pint sized reminder of the woman. Lauren held up her hand to stop Bo from advancing on her and to keep some space between them. Her head tended to get clouded when Bo was in her space. Lauren firmly stated, "No." She saw the disappointment flash in Bo's eyes and in that instant she saw Ethan which was no good for her resolve, so she quickly asked, "Why are you here?"

Bo casually leaned against her workstation and started to explain, "I need you to look at some goo I found while I was on a mission. I heard that I was in luck and that the best medical expert had just come back into town." Bo shook her head in disbelief, "Kinda surprised it's you considering that night we met in the club you didn't look very medical expert-y." Bo smiled appreciatively as she looked Lauren up and down, "I have to say though I think you're sexier in a lab coat than you are in jeans."

Lauren blushed and broke eye contact from Bo. She couldn't do this with her. Lauren couldn't consciously flirt with Bo knowing that she was the mother of her child. It put a tremendous amount of guilt on her and if she wasn't careful she was bound to give into it. Lauren gave her a tight smile, "Thanks." Then she went back into doctor mode, "Did you clear this with either the Ash or the Morrigan because any research or testing has to be cleared by one, if not both of them." Lauren knew she was blowing smoke up Bo's ass, but she wanted her out of the lab as soon as possible because she might do something she would regret later.

Bo put her hands in her pockets and revealed, "I actually work for the Ash and the Morrigan. I have for a while now. With me not being aligned with either the Light or the Dark it gives me room to do things for them that they can't do because of political reasons."

Lauren nodded not really caring about the minor details, but for the fact that she hadn't heard anything about the succubus nor had she seen her in the three weeks that she had been back in the city, and this whole entire time she had been working for Trick and Evony. Lauren would have to talk to Trick once she was done with Bo even if she did have half the mind to run away from the other woman at the moment. Lauren got up and asked, "Do you have your goo?"

Bo grinned at her as she jokingly said, "Don't sound so clinical doctor." She took a little plastic baggie out of her jacket pocket and gave it to Lauren telling her, "The underfae it came from looked pretty vicious and I just want to make sure there was nothing harmful to humans in it." Bo got a look of concern on her face as she divulged, "My friend Kenzi got some sprayed on her and she says she's fine which I'm sure she is, but it's nice to have that peace of mind."

Lauren's heart warmed at the concern Bo had for her friend and before she turned into the big softy that motherhood had turned her into, she looked at the yellowish goo and told her, "I'll put a rush on it and I'll give you a call if there is anything dangerous with it."

Bo eyes softened as she thanked her, "I appreciate it Lauren." They held each other's gaze for a moment and Lauren knew she was in trouble when she felt the urge to kiss Bo go through her. Bo broke the gaze as she let out a soft chuckle then she reached out to place her hand on Lauren's upper arm, "It was really good to see you again."

Lauren looked into the familiar dark brown eyes and she responded, "You too Bo." That should have been the end of the touching and the end of them looking into each other's eyes, but they stood there for a moment until Bo eventually dropped her hand and started to say, "Well I'm going to go-"

"I need your phone number." Lauren pointed out interrupting Bo. She was still caught up in their moment and she didn't want the brunette to leave yet despite her conflicting feelings.

Bo laughed which caused Lauren's heart to flutter, "Oh yeah." Bo picked up the pen that Lauren had been using and she jotted down her number on the legal pad Lauren was using to make notes on. Bo dropped the pen on the pad of paper, "There you go. At least this time we were able to exchange numbers." Bo gave her a flirty smirk, "I'll see you around Lauren."

Lauren blushed as she watched Bo leave the lab. She couldn't help but to notice how nicely Bo could pull off a pair of form fitting pants. Lauren took a deep breath to clear her mind before she told one of her lab assistants that she'd be going to her office. Lauren left the lab and headed down to her office at the end of the hall. Once she was seated behind her desk she called Trick to request a meeting with him. They had to talk about Bo right away. Lauren couldn't have Bo waltzing into the lab whenever she wanted. It unnerved her for several reasons. The one issue being the way she responded to Bo. Bo could make her knees weak, yet cause an inferno throughout her entire body at the same time. She was afraid they end up in the same position, well positions, that they had been in the first time they had met. Then another big issue was that what if Vex had brought Ethan to the facility, so they could have lunch together? That was something she wasn't ready to deal with and couldn't risk.

_**Bo's POV...**_

Bo had an extra spring in her step as she walked back to the yellow beast known as her car. She slipped behind the wheel and looked over at Kenzi who was giving her a suspicious look. Bo got worried and thought maybe something was wrong with her, "Kenz what's the matter?"

Kenzi had a wide-eyed look on her face as she pointed at Bo saying, "You. Did you get a brain transplant while you were in there or something? You came out look like Mary-frickin'-sunshine and I swear you were bouncing. And I'm not talking about the girls." Kenzi looked out the window at the medical centre, "It is the Fae medical and _research_ centre." Kenzi surprised Bo when she grabbed Bo's arm and with a terrified look on her face she implored, "Bo tell me they did not do 'research' on you."

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend's overdramatic behaviour and pried the smaller woman's fingers off her arm reassuring her, "No Kenzi. No 'research' was done to me. I just….I just saw a friend."

The dark haired girl gasped feigning shock, "A friend? Bo are you cheating on me?" She playfully swatted Bo's arm, "You succuslut."

Bo reached to gently grab Kenzi's chin and jokingly said, "Don't worry baby I'll never cheat on you. Even when you're covered in slime"

Kenzi scowled at her for second then beamed a smile, her bright eyes twinkling, "Good. So who'd you see in there that made you all peppy? A former horizontal tango partner?"

Bo just smiled then started the car and drove out of the parking lot with Kenzi being relentless on wanting to know who Bo had seen at the centre. Bo made her way to the more rundown part of the city to the building that she and Kenzi called home. They had found the abandon building after Bo had saved Kenzi from a bad con that had went south with some not so nice Fae and they needed a hideout. It could use a massive renovation, but she and Kenzi had fixed it up enough that you couldn't tell that the building was close to falling down. When they arrived Bo pulled into the empty spot that she normally parked her car and told Kenzi, "Get inside and get that gunk off you. I'm going to clean out the car."

Kenzi stubbornly pointed at her and said, "This doesn't let you off. You're going to tell me."

"Kenzi, if I thought the silent treatment would be successful don't you think I'd use it a lot more often?" Bo asked as she got out the car and moved to the trunk where she kept a stash of towels. She realised early that dealing with the various Fae in her line of work sometimes resulted in messes. Bo had lost several good pairs of boots and some clothes because of Fae bodily fluids. This reminded Bo to ask Trick and the Morrigan for clothing hazard pay.

Kenzi got out the car and slammed the door close, "Damn right it doesn't work. I may have to resort to other tactics if you don't tell me after I shower."

Bo walked over to her and challenged, "Oh and what are these other tactics? Driving me up a wall? Too late sweetie."

Kenzi huffed indignantly and stalked off to go inside while Bo laughed. As she cleaned out the car she thought back to seeing Lauren again. Seeing the blonde had stirred up a pot of emotions that she hadn't thought about in two years. Their whirlwind one night stand had been amazing, and nothing had been able to beat it since. Lauren had surprised her because for a human she had been able to keep up with her the entire time. So Bo had been thoroughly disappointed when she woke up the next morning to find that the blonde had left. Bo had tried looking for her, but she didn't have much to go on, so she continued her search to finding out about her Fae origins. But when she attracted the Morrigan and the Ash's attention a few months later by killing one of the Morrigan's underfae pets she left town.

But she couldn't stay gone for long. There was something telling her to come back, so she did six months ago. It was then that she met with Trick and the Morrigan, who she still had issues with, and they came to a mutual agreement about her remaining unaligned as well as creating her freelance position with them. Bo had never quit looking for Lauren, and her intense attraction to the Lauren had never faltered. But at the same time she had lost some hope in ever seeing the blonde again and even started to believe that woman wasn't even in the city anymore which she had been right about. So to find her at the Fae medical centre was just too funny to the succubus. It was like fate decided to give her a break and make this easy for her. It was sort of easy. There was still her thing with Dyson, but that was nothing. That was fun mixed in with her need to heal. That could be easily stopped. But that was only if Lauren still felt the same way. A lot could happen in two years.

Bo finished cleaning the leather interior of her car then went inside. She went into the kitchen to toss the now useless towels into the trash can then made herself a bowl of cereal. She was sitting at the metal island eating when Kenzi came down the rickety stairs wearing Bo's kimono to which Bo pointed out, "We need to get you one of your own. You can't keep stealing mine." Kenzi then proceeded to take her spoon and steal a bite of her cereal. The dark haired girl tapped the top of Bo's head with the spoon and Bo rubbed her head saying, "Ow. What was that for?"

Kenzi moved into the living room and sat on the couch telling her, "For being oh so secretive about this new friend of yours."

Bo finished off her cereal then turned around on the stool so she could face the couch saying, "This friend isn't new."

Kenzi scoffed as she flipped through an old tabloid magazine, "Bo you don't have old friends."

Bo let out an exasperated sigh then got up to go sit on the couch. She plopped down and took the magazine from Kenzi as she admitted, "Okay I might be using the term friend loosely here." Bo paused before she confessed, "She was a one night stand." Then she got a dreamy look on her face as she recalled her night with Lauren in her mind, "Correction, she was _the_ one night stand. Kenz I swear for a human she's got incredible stamina that beats any of the Fae that I've slept with."

The look on Kenzi's face told Bo that she was impressed. Bo knew the young woman had heard some of her more athletic encounters even though she tried to be really contentious, but sometimes when she was full on succubus things tended to get out of hand quickly. Kenzi snatched her magazine back and as she flipped through the pages she casually asked, "So what, you and her got jiggy with it in some broom closet at the centre? Or did you do her on a lab table?"

Bo rested her head back on the couch chuckling, "No it was nothing like that. I was just excited to see her. She had basically disappeared after our night together and because I didn't know anything about her I was clueless to find her. Apparently she was gone on research or something for a while." She turned and looked at Kenzi smiling, "But now she's back."

Kenzi sceptically looked at her over the top of the magazine then looked back down at it before she tossed it on the coffee table wondering, "So did you and her…" Kenzi trailed off as she bumped her fist together to illustrate what she meant, but she frowned, "Is that even accurate? I mean-Never mind. I don't want to know. So did you and her…you know before or after you knew what you were?"

Bo looked up at the ceiling and scoffed, "After. _Way_ after." Bo's voice took on a regretful tone, "If I had done to Lauren what I had done to those people…." She trailed off not wanting to finish that thought.

Kenzi pat her arm and changed the subject, "Well hopefully you two can get another shot. So the mystery woman's name is Lauren huh?"

Bo smiled gratefully at Kenzi. Her past was one that was full of regrets due to the fact that she had killed a few people inadvertently because she didn't know she was Fae. It wasn't until the last time she killed someone seven years ago that she decided to find some answers which led to her travelling all across the country. Bo's smile widened, "Yeah her name is Lauren. She's some hotshot doctor over at the centre and she definitely knows how to pull off a lab coat."

Kenzi cringed and remarked, "Eww nerd alert. Also get a new fetish succubutt. Naughty nurse is overplayed."

Bo chuckled at Kenzi. She was glad to have a friend like her. Bo probably wouldn't have been able to have gotten through these last six months without her. She stood up and said, "Let's go to the Dal. I have to check-in with Trick on that underfae then I also need to go see the Morrigan. Apparently she has new way to torture me."

Kenzi got up and commented, "One of these days she's going to send you to do her dirty work and you're not going to come back. Then I'm going to have to kick her name brand ass with my stylishly, yet fabulous boots."

Bo smiled at Kenzi then gave her a quick hug telling her, "Don't ever change Kenz."

Kenzi returned the hug as she told her, "Wouldn't dare dream of it." She pulled back and said, "Alright enough sappiness. I'm going to go get dressed."

Bo smiled as she watched her friend bounced over to the stairs then head up them. Kenzi had become a sister to her and that was all the family she needed, even if the younger woman sometimes drove her crazy. Bo sat back down and picked up the magazine Kenzi had been reading as she waited for her so they could head to the Dal.

* * *

**Long one I know. Think of this as the calm before the storm. You guys have been great with the reviews, so keep them coming. And yes I know I'm defying science on all sorts of levels here, but I'm quite fond of the name Ethan lol. Also fun fact: I originally wrote this strictly from Lauren's perspective, but thought Bo's perspective could make it more interesting. Hopefully I am still doing the story justice.**


	4. Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_Lauren's POV…._

Trick had told Lauren to come to the Dal so that way they could have their meeting while he had some free time. After Lauren had put a rush order on Bo's goo she left the lab. Lauren walked into the bar and as soon as Trick had seen her he excused himself from the bar. He pointed for her to follow him and they went down to his office. As soon as they were in his office Lauren let go of the anger she had been holding on to, "You and Evony hired her? When the hell did that happen?"

Trick gave her a confused look and he calmly asked, "Who are you talking about?"

That didn't help her anger any, so she fumed, "Who am I talking about? Who else could I be talking about Trick?" He still looked as if he had no clue as to who she was talking about so she snapped, "Bo."

Trick's mouth opened as he began to understand then he inquired, "You saw her?"

"Of course I saw her Trick. She came sauntering into the lab like she owned the damn place." Lauren told him recalling the way Bo had strolled into the lab. She decided to leave out the part about how she wanted Bo right then and there. She sat down on the couch and pointed out, "Plus where else would she go to get medical help? I'm the chief medical officer for the facility, and I'm well known around the Fae community." Lauren let out a resigned sigh, "It was bound to happen. I just wish you had given me some notice."

Trick sat on the couch next to her and apologised, "I'm sorry Lauren. I didn't think she would have come to the lab so soon."

Lauren ruefully chuckled, "We have some goo to thank for that. Apparently her friend got some on her and she wanted to make sure it wasn't harmful."

Trick nodded then stated, "It isn't. The underfae they were tracking down is a pest more than anything. The spray is a detractor, but nothing harmful."

Lauren made a mental note of that so she could cancel the testing on the goo. Lauren looked at Trick and she wanted an explanation, "Were you ever going to tell me about you and Evony hiring her?"

Trick looked away from her then he looked back as he simply stated, "No." Lauren was surprised and he began to explain, "The fewer that know about her working for us the fewer political ramifications we will have to deal with." Trick sighed then told her, "She's only been back for a short while Lauren, so she knows nothing about Ethan. I have gotten to know her a bit and I feel I should tell you something." Lauren arched her eyebrow at him in curiosity so he continued, "Well firstly I found out the reason why she's unaligned. Bo was adopted by human parents when she was a baby." Lauren was a little surprised by the revelation, but she nodded in understanding, "She was raised by them then when she was a teen she had killed her high school boyfriend when they…." He gestured and Lauren knew what he was getting at so she just nodded again. "After that she ran. When it happened a few more times she decided to find out about herself."

"So she travelled around the country, and when she was out west she had met up with some Fae. They had taught her about Fae and she got a better understanding on her abilities. It was while she was there that she started asking about her parentage. Bo was given my name due to the fact of my intensive knowledge on the Fae families."

Lauren cut in to tease him, "Because you're so old."

Trick rolled his eyes, "I'm not that old. I dare you to ask the Morrigan how old she is."

Lauren held up her hand as she declined his challenge, "No thank you. I like our friendship where it is at. Intact, and with me still being alive."

They chuckled then Trick continued his story about Bo, "The first time she was in the city she hadn't been able to contact me because she got caught up with something and killed one of Morrigan's underfae pets which she is still paying the debt on. But when she returned, six months ago, she asked me to look into her parents for her."

Lauren was completely interested in learning all she could about Bo because this was Ethan's mother they were talking about, and she knew absolutely nothing about her. She hesitantly asked, "Trick did you find Bo's parents?"

Trick had a blank look on his face then shook his said saying, "Her father I know nothing about, but her mother…..it's complicated." Lauren waited patiently for him to continue. Trick had a conflicted expression on his face, "When I started to look for Bo's parents, I started with my first instinct which was to look at my own family tree." He took a deep breath then sighed, "I've been alive a long time Lauren and I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. One of those things being my daughter Afie. When I was king a long time ago I made some decisions regarding her and she was kidnapped by the Dark and I never saw her again." Trick paused and again Lauren allowed the man to take the time he needed to get over the emotions that recalling the memory brought with it. Trick continued on with little emotion in his voice, "I used some of the Morrigan's Dark contacts and found out some things about Aife that I wish I hadn't." There was a moment of silence. Lauren could tell that whatever he had found out probably didn't help the guilt he was already feeling.

Trick cleared his throat then revealed what his findings had found "But it was confirmed that she had been pregnant, but there was no record of the child ever being born. Once I had learned that I had a theory that Bo could possibly be my granddaughter, but I need concrete evidence."

Lauren's mind put the pieces of the puzzle together easily, "And that's why you sent me that anonymous DNA test a couple months ago." Realisation flooded Lauren's brain and she gaped at him as she asserted, "That was you and Bo's DNA. Trick you're Bo's grandfather." Then Lauren covered her mouth and gasped, "You're Ethan's actual grandfather. Well great-grandfather." Trick nodded and Lauren started to laugh. Lauren began to laugh for several reasons the first one being that she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in the last few days. The other being that if her life could be any more like a soap opera Bo would have heard everything and would have come barging in demanding answers. Lauren glanced at the stairway to make sure Bo wasn't there. Lauren calmed down and as she caught her breath she observed, "This is why you didn't let Evony kill her when she first showed up. You feel some bond with her don't you? Does she know?"

Trick solemnly shook his head no then said, "I had planned on telling her before you and Ethan moved back, but tension between the council of elders prevented that. And yes I do feel a bond for her which is what made me go with my instinct. I also feel the same bond for Ethan, but it's not as strong as the bond I have with Bo. As you know my blood is a lot more powerful than other Fae."

"Right. Blood sage blood." Lauren stated. Trick gave her an encouraging look that meant she needed to think further on what he was trying to say and she did. When she realised the point he was trying to get across to her she gave him a pointed look and said, "Insinuating that Ethan may be some powerful Fae isn't helping my mood any Trick. I don't like to think about it. Ethan just turned two and I'd like for him to maintain his innocence for as long as possible." Lauren had refused to run the necessary test to find out if Ethan was Fae or not. She wanted him to have a normal childhood then when he hit puberty, and if he exhibited Fae abilities, she would handle it. Until then he was like any other normal two year old who liked to wear his mother out.

Trick shook his head no and corrected her, "No Lauren that's not what I'm talking about. Because both Bo and Ethan share my blood the familial bond will be stronger than it is in most Fae. As soon as Bo sees Ethan she will feel it and so will he."

Lauren sat there in stunned silence. There was no way to hide that and she was nowhere near ready to talk to Bo about Ethan. Lauren had been thinking about the possibility more recently, but every logical reason she had for keeping Bo from Ethan had fallen short and just made her feel more guilty which only drove her further away from wanting to tell Bo about Ethan. And so she made the only decision that would keep things on her terms until she was ready. Lauren stood up and said, "I have to get back to the lab Trick, but as an asset that is protected by the Light, I would like to place a formal request that Bo stay away from Ethan and I."

Trick readily protested her request, "Lauren you're being unreasonable. I'm sure if you just talk to-"

"I am not ready to talk to her. I know nothing about her, and until I do I don't want her in Ethan's life." Lauren vehemently argued. She could see the unreasonableness in her request yet at the same time Bo was an unknown to her. And maybe they would get to know each other better, but until then Laure wanted to keep Bo away from Ethan. Trick was still looking at her with a pointed look and his jaw was still tight. So to prevent any further argument from him she heatedly added, "And if you don't honour my request I will make it with Evony."

Lauren had just made the mother of all chess moves against the Ash. She knew that Evony had no personal attachments to Bo, so her placing the request with the Morrigan could end badly if Bo ever violated it especially if Evony still had her hang ups about Bo. Lauren stood there trying not to cross her arms in defiance as she stared Trick down. He gave a short nod, "I will grant your request Lauren, but do know that the bond Bo and Ethan share can't be ignored."

Lauren let out a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, "I know Trick and I will deal with it if, and when it happens. I just I hope I'm ready to deal with everything else by then. Thank you." He gave her another slight nod. She headed over to the entryway then just before she started up the stone stairs she turned back to look at him and she suggested, "You should tell her Trick. It'll be one less thing we're keeping from her."

Lauren left out of his office and as she got into the barroom she saw Bo sitting at the bar and between feeling from her emotions and her need for sleep she just wanted to make a clean get away. But fate had other plans for her. Bo had seen her come up from Trick's office, so she waved for her to come over. Lauren declined at first by shaking her head no. But when Bo began to pout playfully it caused the bottom of Lauren's stomach to drop. She had seen that face a thousand times since Ethan was born. And the look was even cuter on the person that he had inherited it from. And like with Ethan, she was a sucker for that pout. Lauren internally groaned and made her way over to where the brunette was sitting. Next to her was an eccentric looking young woman and she was eyeing Lauren cautiously. Once she was close enough Bo teasingly joked, "Are you stalking me doctor?"

Lauren quickly shook her head no and replied, "I had to talk to Trick."

"About what?" Bo asked curiously.

Lauren swallowed hard and she absently said, "Just reporting about the medical centre. He and the Morrigan like to be made aware of anything peculiar." Lauren then pointed out, "Also I was here first, so technically if anyone had been stalking someone it would be you."

Bo grinned at her and as she playfully commented, "Well it does sound like a very entertaining idea." Lauren couldn't help the way her body reacted to Bo flirting with her and the succubus' grin turned into a wide smile as she inquired, "What are you thinking about doctor?"

Lauren blushed and she was thankful when the girl next to Bo rudely introduced herself, "Hi I'm Kenzi."

Lauren gave her a polite smile with a small nod, "Nice to meet you Kenzi I'm Lauren." She looked back at Bo, "I have to go. I have some things I need to finish up at the lab. It was good seeing you again Bo."

As Lauren turned around to walk to the exit she heard Bo remark loudly, "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon Dr. Lewis."

Lauren kept walking even though everything in her wanted to go back and have a repeat performance of the night they had together two years ago. The moment she was out of the Dal Lauren was able to regain some control of her thoughts and reel in her out of control libido. She got into her car and drove back to the medical facility thinking about her conversation with Trick. Lauren trusted that Trick would handle his end of her request despite his personal feelings, but in public he would have no control over Bo approaching her. And Lauren felt ridiculous about having guards on her and Ethan. That definitely was taking it too far. Unfortunately Lauren would have to begin to prepare herself mentally for the day when her son met his other mother. Hopefully she would have a good explanation as to why she had kept Ethan from Bo. Lauren gripped the steering wheel tighter and hoped that day wouldn't be anytime soon.

Bo was sitting there looking at the entrance then she turned back around to look at Kenzi, "Isn't she amazing?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she sarcastically remarked with a fake lisp, "Just all sorts of amazing."

Bo nudged her shoulder with her own and complained, "Oh come on Kenz what is wrong with her?"

Kenzi just sat there and when she didn't say anything Bo started to make sad faces at her and eventually she caved and threw up her hands in concession, "I don't like her okay."

"You don't know her." Bo laughed out.

Kenzi gave her a piercing look and replied, "I know I don't _know_ her, but there's something about her that is….shady."

Bo's eyebrow rose sceptically as she slowly repeated, "Shady?" She stared at Kenzi who only sipped the mug of beer she was drinking. When Kenzi didn't elaborate she told her, "You got to give me something more to go on here. You can't just say she's shady and not tell me why you think she's shady."

Kenzi put her mug down then waved her hand around as she said, "It's hard to explain. Call it a gut feeling."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, but she decided to leave it alone. She wasn't going argue with Kenzi and her gut feelings. And that was only because she sometimes had a pesky way of being right. Bo spotted Trick coming up from his office and she called out, "Hey Trick that underfae you sent me after made a big ass mess and managed to get away. I think there's a hive of them or something. Also can I get hazard pay for my clothes? You and the Morrigan don't pay me enough for me to keep replacing my clothes." Trick smiled at her and she was kind of worried because it hadn't reached his eyes. She got off her bar stool and walked over to him asking, "Is something wrong? I just saw Lauren leave and she said she was just reporting to you. If you need anything let me know."

Bo watched as Trick exhaled heavily. She was really concerned because the Ash wasn't his normal friendly self, and he seemed really troubled. Trick looked up at her and requested, "Bo let's go to my office."

Bo nodded in agreement and she followed him to his office after she signalled to Kenzi that she was going with Trick. To which the young woman just nodded at before reaching over the bar to get a shot glass and some harder liquor. When they were in his office Trick motioned for her to sit on the couch and he said, "Bo something has come up, but first I have some news about one of your parents."

Bo sat on the edge of the couch, her back ramrod straight, as she gave Trick her full attention. It had been months since she had asked him to look into getting information about her parents, but when he hadn't given her any news she thought he was having as much luck as she did which wasn't any. Bo was smiling widely as she excitedly asked, "What did you find out?"

Trick sat down in his arm chair that was opposite the couch and he let out a breath as he hesitantly began to talk, "Bo I haven't found anything out about your father, but I have managed to find out information about your mother."

Bo didn't let the news about him not finding anything on her father affect her, so she rubbed the palms of her hands nervously on the tops of her thighs as she eagerly implored, "So what'd you find out about my mom Trick?" She lightly chuckled, "The suspense is killing me."

Trick cleared his throat and he looked her in the eyes as he revealed, "Your mom was kidnapped by the Dark a long time ago. Some several hundred years before you were born. The details are very unclear as to what happened, but at some point she managed to get away and that was when she was pregnant with you. Once again the details surrounding your birth aren't clear because it was never documented." He paused and Bo almost lost her patience, but he continued on, "I had a hunch about something and I had it tested which confirmed my suspicions."

"What were your suspicions about?" Bo wondered as her mind came up with a million possibilities. The main one being that she was some evil killing machine.

Trick broke eye contact from her then he looked back at her with serious look as he explained, "Your mother's name was Aife Bo, and she was my daughter." His eyes softened as he gently pushed forward, "So that makes you my granddaughter."

Bo got up and started to pace as she ranted, "Holy shit Trick. That-That's big. No that's bigger than big, this is fucking huge. I've got so many questions. Like where is my mother? Do you still talk to her? What does this mean for me? I mean you are the frickin Ash of the Light Fae? Fuck does this mean I'm Light now? I mean no offence or anything I just think you guys are too rigid for me. And I don't want to default to a side."

Trick gently grabbed her arm as she paced by him and she looked down to his caring brown eyes as he smiled, "Why don't you sit down. I'll pour us a drink then I'll answer your questions, but we have some business to attend to first. "

As he got up to head over to his private liquor cabinet, Bo flopped down on the couch still completely bewildered by the fact that she had biological family right in front of her. She had half the mind to run up to the bar and tell Kenzi, but she showed some restraint in that department. Trick came back over to the couch handing her a glass of whiskey before he sat down. Bo took a big drink and grimaced as the liquid burned on the way down. She cleared her throat and inquired, "What's the business we have to conduct Trick? You want a play-by-play with the underfae? Also do I start calling you Gramps?"

Trick tightly smiled as he politely declined, "I'd rather you don't." Bo and Trick laughed then he took a moment to take a drink from his glass. "This is actually Ash business." Bo scrunched her eyebrows together clueless as to what Ash business would concern her. Trick had a reluctant look on his face as he officiously stated, "By order of the Ash you are ordered to stay away from Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo's smile quickly disappeared, "If it is reported that you have been anywhere near the doctor you will be thrown in the dungeon for six months."

Bo gaped at him. Completely baffled as to where this was coming from she scoffed, "What?"

Trick sighed heavily as he asserted, "You have to stay away from the doctor. If you don't I'll have no choice but to punish you Bo."

"I don't understand Trick. Where is this coming from? Did she tell you something?" Bo said as she got up to stand over him, but she stepped back from him when he only sat there. By the look on Trick's face he knew something and Bo was going to find out what he knew. Bo angrily placed her glass on the table in front of the couch and retorted, "Never mind Trick. I'll find out on my own."

As she bolted for the stairs she heard Trick threaten behind her, "Bo if you go anywhere near her-"

"I will do whatever I want. I decide who I can and cannot see. Not you. Not the Morrigan. Only person who can tell me not to see Lauren is Lauren herself." Bo snapped as she turned back to him.

Trick's voice rose as he revealed, "Lauren did make the request Bo. So leave her alone."

Bo stalked back over to him and demanded, "Why did she make the request Trick? I know you know and don't you lie to me. Not now."

Trick's jaw tightened then he said in a controlled voice, "That concerns no one but Lauren and I Bo. And if you continue down this path then I will have to take action."

Bo scoffed then turned to go back to the stairs announcing over her shoulder, "We're done anyways."

Bo went up to the barroom then she walked over to Kenzi curtly saying, "Come on Kenz we're leaving. I've had enough time here."

Kenzi gave her a concerned look as she asked, "Bo what's the matter? What'd you and Trick talk about?"

Bo didn't answer her. She couldn't talk about it. She was too angry and hurt. Lauren had involved the Ash in making sure Bo stayed away from her. Bo wanted to know why, but now wasn't the time to find out. She needed to cool down before she did something like that. If she didn't then she would do something stupid and that's how people got hurt. She and Kenzi left the Dal and they drove back to the clubhouse.

Lauren got home that evening after she spent the rest of the day hiding out at her lab in Dark Fae territory. She had to admit it wasn't the most adult thing to do, but going back the medical centre was just too risky especially if Trick had spoken to Bo right after they had talked. Lauren sighed as she put her keys on the hook. It was little after eight, so Ethan was down for the night thanks to Tamsin. As she walked into the living room she saw Tamsin lying on the couch. They smiled at each before Tamsin asked, "Working late at the lab again? Made some pasta with alfredo sauce. Also little dude is not a fan of the broccoli. He basically threw it at me when I gave him his plate."

Lauren sat down in the recliner that was corner of the room and chuckled, "I thought you knew that."

Tamsin laughed and said, "Clearly I forgot."

Lauren smiled as she shook her head, "Guess you'll remember it next time since he threw it at you." Lauren paused to rest her head back and close her eyes. She had decided on the drive home to tell Tamsin about her run-in with Bo. But now that she was home and in the same room with her, she was starting to doubt her decision. Lauren opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as she stated, "I saw Bo today."

Lauren slowly brought her head down to look at Tamsin's reaction, but the valkyrie's neutral expression didn't give off anything. Tamsin's face remained neutral as she asked, "And?"

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and told her, "And nothing. She just wanted me to run some test on some Fae substance for her."

Tamsin sat up and sarcastically commented, "I'm surprised nothing happened considering your last run-in with Bo."

Lauren had been expecting some jealousy from Tamsin. Their whole relationship was this big grey area. And at some point she would have to do something about their relationship before it resulted in something that wouldn't be good for all involved. Tonight wasn't the night to deal with that, but Tamsin's comment stung and she retorted, "You being jealous about me seeing Bo isn't going to help anything."

"Who said I was jealous?" Tamsin snapped before she added "I was just pointing out that you seem to forget who you are when you're around her."

Lauren got up to go into the kitchen and as she walked through the entryway she said over her shoulder, "One moment of weakness doesn't mean she can render me completely stupid Tamsin."

Tamsin followed her into the kitchen then she leaned against the entryway as she let out a dramatic breath of relief and mockingly stated, "Well thank goodness for small miracles." Lauren gave her a pointed look. Her sarcasm wasn't helping their conversation any. Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly as she asked, "So you just ran her test then she left?"

Lauren got herself a glass of water and shook her head yes but then she added, "But I did go see Trick after she left the lab because she can't waltz into the lab like that. Not when I still haven't told her about Ethan."

"Do you ever plan on doing that?" Tamsin asked her genuinely concerned.

Lauren looked into her glass of water thinking it would give her some insight, but it didn't. She looked up into Tamsin's amazing blue eyes and sighed, "At this point I have no choice, but to. Bo and Ethan share a bond and if she were to ever run into Ethan while he was out with either you or Vex or any of you guys she would feel that familial bond with him. And it would cause a world of trouble." She took drink of water, "And because I am not ready to deal with their bond, nor do I have the backbone to tell Bo about Ethan at the moment, I have asked Trick that Bo stay away from me. It was a formal request." Lauren glared at Tamsin when she begn to laugh. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. She actually had been expecting Tamsin to agree with her. Lauren shortly asked, "What's so funny?"

Tamsin caught her breath and pushed off the entryway explaining, "You."

"And why am I funny?"

"Because you're going about this the wrong way and the way you are doing it…I wouldn't be surprised if Bo finds out." As Tamsin walked into the kitchen she shook her head incredulously which only made Lauren angry and when Tamsin was closer to her she bluntly pointed out. "If you were really serious about keeping Bo away from you and Ethan then you would have made the request with the Morrigan. Trick has proven that he can't be objective when it comes to Bo."

Lauren scoffed as she obviously stated, "Evony would kill Bo. I don't want her dead Tamsin. I just need time."

Tamsin stepped closer to her and firmly stated, "No she wouldn't have. She would have probably made her disappear for awhile until you said to bring her back." Tamsin smirked as she warned, "Lauren I just hope you figure out what you're going to tell her sooner rather than later."

Lauren just stood there fuming at the valkyrie, but she couldn't say anything because she knew Tamsin was right. Trick did have a soft spot for Bo. And him finding out that Bo was his granddaughter only added to the doubt that Tamsin had effectively put in her head. Maybe she did just screw herself over. Tamsin started to walk out the kitchen, but she stopped when Lauren asked, "Can you tell Evony about the request I made with Trick?"

Tamsin looked at her and nodded, "Sure thing doc."

She walked out of the kitchen and Lauren sat down in one of the stools by the island then rested her head in her hands. She should have just told Bo about Ethan and dealt with the ramifications. But instead she was making absurd requests with the Ash and the Morrigan just to prevent Bo from seeing her in hopes that she wouldn't find out about Ethan. Lauren felt her life may have hit a new low.

* * *

**Honestly I have no idea how this chapter is going to go over...so you guys should review. I thank you for reviewing the first few chapters. You guys have been awesome. Next update probably won't be until next week, but trust me the wait will be well worth it. I'm leaving updates on my profile about where I stand for posting just so you guys no I haven't abandoned it.  
**


	5. It Was Bound To Happen

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_Three Days later…._

It was Lauren's day off from work and it was definitely needed. Between dealing with her Bo issue, who she hadn't seen since they were at the Dal a few days ago, and work Lauren had reached the end of her rope. Luckily Ethan hadn't had any night terrors the last few nights, so she was able to get decent sleep. Lauren and Ethan were lounging in her bed and he was watching some kid's show about animals while she was reading one of her periodicals. Ethan was lying on his back with his head resting on her lap, and Lauren was playing with his hair. She missed the days when the two of them would just lay around and do nothing. Lauren had been contemplating about stepping away from some of her research at the centre that way she could spend more time with Ethan, but she wanted him to gain a sense of independence from her. So for now she would continue her research. When Ethan quickly sat up she looked at him and he looked up at her excitedly saying, "Cat! Mama cat!"

Lauren smiled at him and corrected, "No sweetie that's not a cat it's a tiger."

"No. Cat." He adamantly stated. Then he added, "Big cat Mama."

Lauren grinned as she couldn't resist egging him on, "And what does the big cat say Ethan?"

He meowed like a house cat and Lauren let out the laughter she had been trying to hold in which only made him meow more. As soon as she was able to catch her breath she told him, "That's a little cat. This is how a big sounds." Lauren did a terrible impression of a tiger's roar then Ethan mimicked her and Lauren couldn't help but to find it adorable. She started to tickle him which made Ethan laugh and squeal and Lauren was laughing right along with him. Playing with Ethan made her heart full of love for the toddler and she made sure to cherish the moment. There was a knock on her room door, so Lauren stopped tickling Ethan and said, "Come in."

Ethan copied her, but he was louder, "Come in!"

The door opened and Tamsin walked in saying, "I had to make sure the zoo hadn't lost any animals."

Ethan stood up then plopped down on Lauren's lap then pointed at the TV telling Tamsin, "Big cat Tam."

Tamsin looked at the TV then back at Ethan, "I think that's called a tiger champ."

Ethan folded his arms across his chest and seriously stated, "No. Cat. Big cat."

Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and said, "I wouldn't argue with him. He's standing his ground on the tiger being a cat which he isn't a hundred percent wrong about just wrong species of cat."

Tamsin sat on Lauren's bed and joked, "Leave it to you to nerd up the conversation. Are you two planning on getting out of bed today?"

Lauren smiled as she shrugged. Normally she didn't have anything planned on her days off. She was at Ethan's disposal on those days and they would either go outside and play, or she would come up with something fun for him to do. Tamsin gave her small smile before she tickled Ethan's belly. Lauren was glad to see that the tension between them had disappeared. Well at least the tension from the Bo situation had. Tamsin had told Evony about Lauren's agreement with Trick and she agreed to do the same. Lauren had to call the Morrigan to make it specifically clear that she did not want Bo dead. Last thing she needed on her conscience was being the reason why Bo ended up dead. But after that Tamsin and Lauren hadn't said much to each other. Lauren hadn't said anything because she wasn't certain as to why Tamsin was upset with her. It could have been the whole Bo situation or it could have been something entirely different. Tamsin let out a heavy sigh and Lauren asked, "What's the matter?"

Tamsin was quiet for a second then looked up at Lauren and said, "I just wanted to apologise for the last couple of days."

Without thinking Lauren took Tamsin's hand, "You don't have to apologise. I'm just as sorry. Everything with Bo has me completely stressed out and instead of asking you what was wrong, I let everything fester and get worse."

They stared at each other for a moment and Lauren could feel the proverbial elephant in the room. The elephant needed to be addressed, but it would have to wait due to the fact that Ethan looked up at her and asked, "Mama outside?"

Lauren looked down at him and his big brown eyes were looking up at her waiting to see what she would say. And it was the hopeful glint in them that made her say, "Yes we can go outside, but how about we get you dressed and we go to the park?"

Ethan sat up and his eyes widened as he repeated, "Park?"

Lauren grinned at him, "Yes the park. We have to put clothes on though."

Lauren was pleasantly surprised when he nodded his head in agreement then got off her lap to go over to the edge of her bed where he slowly climbed down. As soon as his feet hit the floor he walked over to Tamsin and pulled her hand ordering, "Tam clothes. Now."

Tamsin picked him up then stood as she gently scolded, "What do you say Ethan?"

"Peas?" He asked innocently.

Tamsin shook her head trying to pretend his cuteness didn't affect her, "Alright little dude."

Lauren chuckled as she watched them leave her room. She leaned her head back on the head board to give herself a moment. Tamsin and her needed to have a discussion about them and their feelings. She didn't want Tamsin hanging on and hoping for something that probably wouldn't happen because Lauren herself didn't even know what she wanted. It wasn't fair and Tamsin meant too much to Lauren for her to keep letting things continue as they had been. Plus there was Bo, or there had been Bo, but Lauren was certain that would never happen for several reasons. Lauren let out a deep sigh then got up to take a shower and get dressed. Afterwards she headed down to the kitchen to pack the cooler with snacks and food then she went in the back yard to get Ethan's dump truck and a few of his toys. If she didn't bring the truck he would throw a fit. Once she had the toys packed up in a bag she went into the living room and made sure Ethan's diaper bag was fully stocked with wipes, diapers, first aid kit and anything else they might need to spend a few hours in the park.

By the time she had everything packed up in her car she hadn't seen Tamsin and Ethan yet, so she went upstairs to Ethan's room. As she walked in she found the two of them wrestling around on the floor. Lauren leaned against the doorjamb and said, "You two were supposed to be getting dressed. Do I have to put you both in timeout?"

Ethan quickly climbed off Tamsin and said, "No timeout. Clothes Mama." Then he pointed to the shirt he was wearing. He didn't have his shoes on, but he did have clothes on, so Lauren could give Tamsin credit for that.

Lauren walked over and picked him up saying, "Let's go put your shoes on while Tamsin gets some clothes on."

Tamsin let out a short laugh, "I'll go like this." Lauren took in her current outfit, which consisted of sweat pants and a tank top, then gave her a look a disapproval causing Tamsin to backtrack, "Or I will go get changed." She got off the floor and as she walked by Lauren she mumbled, "You're such a mom."

Lauren chuckled, "I am a mom." She and Ethan went downstairs to put on his shoes. As soon as everyone was all set to go they headed to the park. They got to the park and as they pulled into the parking lot Ethan started to struggle to get out of his seat. Lauren parked then she got out to get everything they would need while Tamsin got Ethan. Lauren heard Tamsin tell Ethan, "Calm down dude. We have to wait for your mama."

Ethan impatiently told her, "Mama come on."

Lauren closed the car door and told him, "Ethan behave or we'll go home."

He stayed quiet after that. They found a spot in the grass to set up the blanket and Lauren set up everything else while Tamsin took the bouncing ball of energy to go play. As soon as she was settled on the blanket Lauren took out her tablet and looked at some documents on a peculiar strain of virus that she was studying. Lauren got so absorbed into her reading that she didn't notice when another person joined her on the blanket, and she jumped when they said, "Looks like a good read."

Lauren almost had screamed, but she didn't when she saw who was sitting next to her. Lauren was still shaken up and she harshly asked, "What the hell are you doing Bo?"

Bo covered her mouth and said, "Aw you said a bad word." She dropped her hand and remarked, "Careful Lauren there are kids around."

Lauren just glared at her and scowled, "What are you doing here Bo? Are you stalking me now?"

Bo snorted and rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself darling. I saw you when I was at the coffee shop across the street and I thought I'd come say hi. Hi."

Lauren continued to scowl at Bo. Her flippant attitude and blatant disregard for the Ash's orders were obvious and Lauren didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not. Lauren angrily pointed out, "You know you're not supposed to come anywhere near me."

Bo nonchalantly shrugged, "It's a free country. I can do whatever I want."

Lauren's jaw tightened as she narrowed her eyes saying, "It's a free country, but by Fae law you're breaking a direct order from the Ash and I would hate to have to report this to him."

"An order he only gave because you had requested it." Bo stated heatedly. Then she asked, "Why don't you want to see me Lauren? I thought we had a good time together and were both still interested in each other." Bo gave Lauren a visual once over before she added, "And don't say that you're not because I know you are. Your energy spikes every time I come around."

Lauren was pissed, more so at herself than Bo. But Bo's sudden ppearance in the park was fuelling her anger along with the fact that Bo could read her energy which told her she wasn't hiding her attraction as well as she thought she had. Lauren hated the fact that Bo could easily affect her like this. Lauren snapped, "That's between the Ash and I. And I may still be sexually attracted to you Bo, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to get into bed with you."

Bo effectively ended the argument with, "Didn't stop you last time."

There was a second where all Lauren could do was stare at Bo. Bo's frankness had stunned her though she had to admit that she had walked into that one. She weakly countered, "I was exhausted and careless."

Bo leaned in closer to her, and Lauren's pulse began to quicken, she whispered, "And were you being careless each time I made you come? Or was that your exhaustion? Because I know you were getting quite the workout."

Bo backed away from her and Lauren just gaped at her. Lauren had several responses that happened all at once and she didn't know which one to deal with first. One was the physical reaction her body had when Bo leaned closer to her. And the other was the fact that Bo had the gall to approach her in a public park to argue with her. Lauren looked away and she spotted Tamsin who was looking closely at her waiting for the signal that meant that she needed to come over. Lauren had forgotten all about her fear of Bo finding out about Ethan and she internally swore at herself for letting Bo bait her like she had. Lauren looked at Bo ready to tell her off, but then she realised that she was looking in Tamsin's direction which was also the same direction Ethan was in. Lauren immediately felt nauseous. She couldn't believe this was happening and in a lame attempt to get rid of Bo she firmly said, "Bo you have to go. Tamsin will not hesitate to come over here."

Bo didn't say anything and the longer the silence went on the more nervous Lauren became. Bo hadn't stopped staring in Tamsin and Ethan's direction. Lauren really hoped that there wouldn't be a public display of Bo finding out about Ethan because that would be a disastrously loud, and angry conversation. Lauren watched as Ethan looked up from playing in the sand and he looked directly at Bo. He stared back at her for a moment then gave her smile and excitedly waved at her. Lauren's heart leaped into her throat. She had been in some stressful situations before, but if she was able to make it out of this without suffering a heart attack then it would be a miracle. Lauren watched as Bo gave Ethan a short wave with a small smile on her face, but it disappeared when she looked at Lauren asking, "Who's that kid with Tamsin?"

Lauren looked away to get from under Bo's intense gaze. She took a drink from her bottle of water as she thought about how to answer the question. She twisted the cap back on the bottle while she cleared her throat and carefully answered, "That's my son Ethan."

"You have a kid?" Bo asked the amazement written all over her face. Lauren watched as she processed this and she could only wonder where this conversation was going. Confused Bo said, "Did you have a kid when we…."

Lauren quickly shook her head no knowing that what she was going to say next was probably the final nail in her coffin, "I didn't. He's only two."

The wheels were working overtime in Bo's head. Lauren could see them at work as she and Bo stared at each other. Bo broke eye contact and looked back at Ethan as she slowly repeated, "Two. Huh. And his name is Ethan? Is he yours and Tamsin's?"

Lauren tilted her head in confusion for a second then realised what she was asking, "Oh no. I mean he's mine, but Tamsin is just like a parent replacement for him. She's been around since he was born. And yes his name is Ethan."

Bo slowly nodded as she continued to watch Ethan which just made Lauren want to confess everything to Bo, but it didn't happen. Bo looked back at her and offhandedly commented, "Got to say he looks nothing like you Lauren." Lauren had no idea what to say. This whole situation was blowing her mind. Bo got up saying, "He's a cute kid. I've got to go. I'm meeting Kenzi."

Lauren watched as she left the park. She was still too stunned to do anything. Lauren had no idea how she was able to get out of that conversation without telling Bo that Ethan was her son. For half a second she thought maybe the bond wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. But Ethan had waved at Bo, and he was terrified of strangers. Lauren continued to sit there baffled out of her mind.

**Bo's POV...**

Bo quickly walked down the sidewalk to the small boutique that she was to meet Kenzi at. But her mind was working overtime thinking about Lauren's son. When she had seen the blonde out the window of the coffee shop she had gone over there with every intention to find out why Lauren had requested that she stay away from her. And all she got was some confusion, no answers, and some weird feeling about a kid. Bo found Kenzi pacing outside the boutique and she said, "Kenz I'm sorry. I-um-Something came up."

Kenzi grabbed her hand and pulled her arm saying, "Uh huh come on. I want to get these boots before some fashion idiot buys them."

But Bo didn't budge. Bo had this feeling that was completely unsettling to her and she asked, "Hey Kenz can you do me a favour?"

Kenzi let out an aggravated breath, "If I don't get these boots today Bo I'm going to kick your cute succubutt. What is it Bo-Bo?"

Bo gave her a small smile before she said, "I want you to come take a look at something with me."

Kenzi reluctantly agreed, so they walked back to the park where they stood by the entrance and Kenzi dryly remarked, "Children playing. How cute."

Bo swatted her shoulder lightly then said, "No over there." Bo pointed to where Tamsin and Lauren where, "You see that brown haired kid with Lauren?" Kenzi nodded her head, "That's her son."

Kenzi's eyes widened as she muttered, "Holy shit Bo. You boinked a MILF."

"She wasn't a MILF when I boinked her." Bo gave her a confused look then asked, "You think she's hot?"

Kenzi waved her hand around as she mumbled, "In that doctor-y kind of way if that's your thing." She quickly changed the subject, "What about the kid?"

Bo's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to come up with the words to describe what she was feeling, "He seems familiar to me. And I have this weird feeling that I can't describe. It feels like some sort of a pull towards him, but I didn't even meet him so it's weird."

Bo watched as Kenzi watched the kid then she looked at Bo then looked back at the kid before shrugging and saying, "I don't know Bo. Maybe your maternal instincts are sensitive."

Bo knew that wasn't the case. She just felt something bigger, but she reluctantly said, "Yeah sure they are." She smiled at Kenzi, "Let's go get you some boots."

They walked back to the boutique and Bo chewed on her lip trying to focus on what Kenzi was saying, but she just had this nagging feeling about Lauren's son and it wouldn't go away.

**Lauren's POV...**

After Bo had left the park Tamsin came walking over with Ethan saying, "What the hell was she doing?"

Lauren took Ethan from her and chided, "Language Tamsin." Then as she got the wipes out of the bag she said, "And Bo was being her charming self. She was asking me about why she couldn't see me then she saw Ethan and started questioning me about him." As she cleaned some of the dirt off Ethan she pointed out, "I don't think she realised she was looking at a small, male version of herself."

Tamsin scoffed angrily retorting, "I don't care Lauren. She violated a direct order from the Ash and that is punishable. I'm calling Trick."

Lauren pulled out a baggie of teddy grahams and opened it before she gave it to Ethan so he could snack on them, "Don't call Trick and definitely don't tell Evony. She's gone. She said whatever she had to and left. We're okay.

"No we're not." Tamsin remarked as she sat down. Then she stated, "I saw the way she was looking at Ethan, and this is just the tip of the iceberg."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and she knew Tamsin was right. Tamsin had been right this entire week, but she had been reluctant to accept it. And now there was a possible shit storm coming her way and she had no idea when it would come. Lauren had noticed that Ethan had his head tilted and he was looking at the park entrance with a smile on his face. Lauren looked over at the entrance and she saw the retreating forms of Bo and Kenzi and she muttered, "Shit."

Tamsin looked at her with one of her eyebrows arched, "What?"

"Bo. She was standing at the entrance with Kenzi." Lauren told her shaking her head. Her life didn't have to be this complicated. She knew the solution, but she was fighting it hoping maybe things would work themselves out.

Tamsin gave her a look that silently told Lauren that she was right. She then looked away as she plainly stated, "We need to talk."

Lauren just stared at her. Now was not the time for them to talk, but clearly someone somewhere had decided that everything needed to happen now for Lauren. The way Tamsin had said the four simple words made Lauren anxious, but she took a deep breath and asked, "About?"

Tamsin stole one of Ethan's teddy grahams which made him pout, so she tickled him. After she ate the cookie she said, "Lauren I'm not going to pretend like you don't know what we need to talk about." Tamsin locked eyes with her and they were intense, "And we're not going to have this conversation now because of little dude, and because I don't like to air all my sh-stuff out in public. But do know I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you, but you need to decide what you're going to do once Bo finds out."

Lauren sat there with a neutral expression on her face. Tamsin was right. She needed a plan because she knew it would only be a matter of time before Bo confronted her about Ethan. Then there was the thing with Tamsin that she also needed to figure out because it benefited everyone and cleared up the grey area that their relationship had become. Lauren's thoughts were interrupted when Ethan asked, "Swing Mama?"

Lauren smiled at Ethan grateful that he was the one thing that kept her sane. She got up with him and they headed over to the swings. Lauren put him in one of the baby swings then started pushing him while she thought. Telling Bo how and when she got pregnant wouldn't be a problem. After she found out Bo was a succubus she did her research on succubae reproduction and she had gotten a very clear picture on the how. Her attention was brought back to Ethan when he yelled to go higher, but she kept him at the height that she already had him at. Lauren had a feeling Vex liked to push the boy higher than she was comfortable with. Lauren thought that she should call Trick and give him a heads up, but she didn't want to deal with the barrage of questions he would ask nor did she want to be the one to tell on Bo. Lauren sighed and decided to focus on the giggling little boy in the swing. Today was her day off and she wasn't going to let Bo, Tamsin, or anyone else ruin her time with Ethan.

They stayed at the park for another couple hours and when Ethan fell asleep on the blanket they decided to go home. When they got to the house they saw Vex's car parked in the driveway. Lauren went in carrying a deep sleeping Ethan and as she made her way over to the stairs Vex looked at her and asked, "And where were you three off to?"

Lauren sushed him as she headed up the stairs to put Ethan in his bed. Once she laid him down she covered him then she watched him sleep for a moment. It was moments like this that Lauren felt extremely lucky to have her son even if he had been a huge surprise for her. She left his room after taking a second to wonder if she should turn on the baby monitor which she did. She went downstairs and turned on the receiver that was on the side table next to the couch and Vex asked, "What's this about a run-in with a former one night stand who just so happens to be the mother of young Ethan?"

Lauren fell into the recliner and said, "Of course Tamsin told you. It was nothing trust me." Lauren looked around the living room then at the kitchen entryway as she wondered, "Where is she? We're supposed to talk."

Vex didn't say anything which was highly unusual considering the Mesmer always had to include his two cents. Lauren let out a frustrated groan, "She's going to the Morrigan isn't she?"

Vex found his cuticles very interesting and that confirmed Lauren's suspicion. Lauren got up exclaiming, "Shit!" She went over and took her keys off the hook telling Vex, "Watch Ethan." Vex was about to protest, but she cut him off, "Do it Vex. If he wakes up feed him. There should be left over pot roast in the fridge and he likes his green beans cold now. Also give him a bath."

As she walked out the door she heard Vex say, "Should have kept my mouth shut."

Lauren got into her car and at a fast, but safe, speed she drove to Morrigan's uptown office. Evony was the last person she wanted to tell about Bo violating the order that prevented her from seeing Lauren. Evony may have promised not to kill Bo, but that still didn't mean she couldn't make her life miserable. And the fact that Ethan was around made things worse because not only was the Morrigan protective of Lauren, but she was even more protective of him. And Bo was already on her shit list, so of course Tamsin would go to the one person who would really do something about Bo. Lauren hoped she would be able to reach Evony's office in time. As she got to the tall, glass building she flew into the underground parking lot and parked. Lauren quickly walked into the building and headed straight for the bank of elevators. She pushed the up button several times while waiting impatiently for the lift to come. A minute and a half later she was on the top floor and charging into Evony's office despite her assistant's protests. Evony looked up from her paperwork at the intrusion and she had an angry expression on her face at first, but when she saw it was Lauren it turned into happy one and she asked, "Where's my nephew?" Lauren looked around the office and she didn't see Tamsin. Lauren was now worried that the Morrigan had sent Tamsin after Bo. "Is everything okay Lauren?"

Lauren had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at Evony and demanded, "Where is Tamsin?"

Evony lifted her hand up as she simply stated, "She hasn't been here dear. At least not today. Why?" Evony moved from behind her desk and made her way over to Lauren, "Lover's quarrel?"

Lauren shot Evony an angry look before she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. As she thought about where Tamsin would have gone Evony placed a hand on her shoulder which made her open her eyes and she noticed the rarely seen look of concern in the woman's eyes. Lauren sighed and decided to tell her the truth considering that she had barged into the Morrigan's office. Also their relationship had come too far for her to lie to her. Lauren pointed to the sofa, "Can we sit and talk?"

Evony smiled and responded, "Of course we can as long as you explain why you burst into my office like a crazy person."

Lauren sat down then chuckled, "Tamsin left the house after we got back from the park, and I thought she was here."

Evony's perfectly, shaped eyebrow arched, "Uh-huh. And why did you think she was here?" Before Lauren could say anything the Morrigan held up a finger and guessed, "Is it because you two finally gave into all that sexual tension and she was disappointed, so you thought she was coming to ask me to send her off on an assignment?"

Lauren had a perplexed look on her face. She didn't think anyone had notice the attraction between her and Tamsin. And if Evony had noticed then that meant everyone else knew too. Lauren shook her head no revealing, "I thought she was reporting to you that Bo had approached me in the park while Ethan was around. He wasn't with me, luckily Tamsin had him in the sandbox." Still amazed she asked, "You noticed the sexual tension?" Then she added, sounding a bit offended, "And why would I be disappointing? I have a succubus stalking me. I am damn good in bed."

Evony must not have heard that last part because she stood up and demanded, "And did you tell the Ash this?"

"No I didn't. But I'm starting to think that's where Tamsin is. I really thought she'd come to you." Lauren said as she thought more logically about it.

Evony scoffed, "Clearly loyalty comes with stipulations these days." She looked at Lauren, "Telling me would only piss me off, but I can't deal out the punishment like the Ash can because you made the request with him. I'm just back up." Evony walked over to her desk saying, "Let's give the Ash a call and see if we can get them over here before he has his guards go after Bo." Lauren watched as Evony picked up the phone and dialled a number. As she waited for the line to pick up she told Lauren, "And sweetie everyone can see the sexual tension between you and the valkyrie. Surprised you two haven't gone at each other yet."

Lauren groaned and let her head fall back against the couch. She doubted Trick would have done anything quickly against Bo considering his emotional attachment to her. She let out a deep breath wondering how her off day and her feelings had become so complicated. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to protect Bo. Maybe it was Ethan, but then she realised that when she thought Tamsin was over here reporting to Evony it made her panic and worry about Bo's safety. The thought of any harm coming to Bo made Lauren anxious. She lifted her head up when she heard Evony end the call inquiring, "What's he going to do to Bo?"

Evony sighed and reported, "Nothing unfortunately."

Lauren scowled at her and when Evony sat next to her she wondered, "And what are you going to do to Bo?"

Evony reached out and tucked a wayward strand of the doctor's blonde hair behind her ear saying, "I'm not going to do anything Lauren. Bo and I may have our differences and she does rub me the wrong way sometimes, but she does a lot for Trick and I, so she's valuable. Plus she's Ethan's mother. Call it empathy or whatever, but I wouldn't feel right torturing the kid's other mother."

Lauren ruefully chuckled, "So I made an ass out of myself for nothing and I left Ethan with Vex?"

Evony grinned at her, "The boys still not getting along?" Lauren rolled her eyes. It depended on the hour. Evony sighed and said, "And it wasn't all for nothing. We need to talk. Well you, Trick, and I. We need to know what you have planned for when Bo does find out about Ethan."

Lauren let her head fall back against the couch as she let out a deep breath, "When Bo finds out I'm going to be honest with her then we'll probably talk about visitation. At some point we'll need to talk custody which you and Trick will have to mediate. I have a feeling once I tell her about Ethan I might not be one of her favourite people anymore."

Evony chuckled and said, "Most likely not. Now what about this thing with you and Tamsin?'

Lauren leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees then held her head in her hands burying her fingers in her hair replying, "Tamsin is complicated."

Evony crossed her legs and nonchalantly asked, "Are you in love with her?"

Lauren sat up so fast that she was dizzy for a second. She looked at Evony exclaiming, "Love?! Why would I-"

"You two have lived together for two years raising a child. I'm certain that type of situation made you two very close." Lauren just stared at her then Evony held up a finger stating, "And you two make goo-goo eyes across the dinner table and it makes everyone nauseous."

Lauren in love with Tamsin? That was ridiculous. She got up to pace, "Sure having Ethan did bring us closer together, but that's only because she was helping out."

"You keep telling yourself that honey." Evony got up to go make herself a drink. And as she made it she insisted, "And she was helping out because she's mad about you and your child. Now are you mad about her?"

Lauren walked over to the large window to look down at the street and she watched the cars and people went by. Tamsin had been her pillar of support since before Ethan was born. Granted it did take her a few months to warm up to Lauren. Although that only happened because Lauren had an emotional breakdown in her six month of pregnancy and Tamsin was forced to help her through it. But once Tamsin warmed up to her she had been Lauren's go to talk baby things with. They had talked about baby names together, decorated Ethan's room, and even Lamaze class. And Tamsin did it all begrudgingly, but Lauren knew she liked it. Hell Tamsin was the only one she would allow in the delivery room. Tamsin had gone above and beyond what the Morrigan had ordered her to do, and she had even surpassed what would be required of a friend. Tamsin had inadvertently become her other half. But did she love her? Yes. But Lauren wasn't in love with her. She loved Tamsin in a way that was more than best friend, but less than lover. She and Tamsin had their moments where she thought just maybe they could have something, but in those moments she realised those feelings were more physically driven than emotional.

Lauren closed her eyes as she quietly confessed, "No I'm not in love with her." She turned around and looked at Evony vehemently added, "But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate everything that she has done for Ethan and I." She let out a sigh, "And honestly I have had moments where I thought we could be more and actual love would follow because Tamsin is everything I want in a partner. She's beautiful, supportive, and funny but….my heart just isn't in it."

Lauren went back over to the couch and plopped down. Now that she had laid bare her feelings for Tamsin she had a clearer picture of what it was she actually wanted, but she knew she would never be able to have it. Not with the choices she had made. Evony sat next to her and handed her a drink which she graciously took then proceeded to drink from. As she sat there looking at her drink Evony prompted, "And why isn't it?"

The answer was easy and it came to Lauren a lot quicker than she expected. Lauren took a drink then replied, "Because I've created this adorable child with someone and the more of her I see in him the more it makes me want to get to know her. And is it so wrong to want to know the mother of my child and see if we could possibly be the family Ethan deserves?"

That was the one thing Lauren had hoped for since Ethan was born. She had hoped that one day she and Bo would meet again and she'd tell her about Ethan and sure Bo would be mad, but she would be determined to make it work with Lauren for Ethan's sake and then they'd fall in love in the process. Of course Lauren knew it was a farfetched dream, but at the time she had been reading a lot of romance novels, and she couldn't help it because it was something she wanted for herself and for her son. But she knew the possibility of that happening was shot to hell. At some point Lauren had begun to cry. Before Ethan she wasn't much of a crier, but after she had him her reaction to certain emotions had changed and when she was feeling helpless, like she was now, she'd cry.

The Morrigan gave her a tissue and as she wiped her eyes the Morrigan consoled her, "Sweetie it's not bad to want that for him or for yourself. And just because she's building a relationship with Ethan doesn't mean she can't develop one with you. The only thing that's stopping her from doing so is you."

Evony was right, but Lauren was afraid. Bo would be angry and hurt that she hadn't told her about Ethan and that was a bad way to start any potential relationship. Lauren managed to get herself together and she sighed, "And the only reason I'm stopping myself is because I feel guilty about what I've done. I didn't tell her about her own son. That's worse than anything."

Evony scoffed as she pointed out, "It was a one-night stand. How were you to know that she could knock you up?"

Lauren couldn't argue with that, but she said, "I may not have known that she had the capabilities to knock-get me pregnant, but I could have tracked her down."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Evony's assistant open the door and announce, "The Ash is here with the valkyrie."

Evony gave Lauren one more look of concern and asked, "Are you okay?" Lauren knew the question was a loaded one because ever since Evony made her get treatment for her postpartum depression she had become a little bit more understanding to Lauren and her feelings. Lauren nodded and Evony smiled at her before telling her assistant, "You can tell them to come in."

Trick came into the office first and he apologised, "I'm so sorry Lauren. I thought Bo understood the ramifications of her disobeying me."

Evony scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. She's more stubborn than a jackass." Lauren glared at her and Evony snapped her fingers and commented, "Right Ethan's mother."

Tamsin had sat next to Lauren and she was slowly rubbing her back. Tamsin was the only person who could tell she was upset without her having to say something. It was something she had learned when Lauren was depressed after Ethan. Lauren let Tamsin comfort her and she smiled at Trick, "It's okay. It's not like you could have monitored her every move. Plus it's not like she's one to follow the rules."

Evony chuckled then commented, "Sounds like Ethan."

Lauren laughed as she thought about it. It did sound like Ethan. He always tested her to see how far he could go before she would have to put him in timeout. And if this was genetic Lauren might as well throw in the towel now. Lauren nodded in agreement, "Yes it does." Something clicked for Lauren and she came to a decision. Lauren got up and looked at the three of them and said, "Speaking of Ethan….I want Bo to meet her son."

Tamsin stared at her then asked, "Are you serious Lauren?"

Lauren knew Tamsin would question her on this. And she had her many theories as to why, but she was done keeping Bo from Ethan. It wasn't fair to either of them. Lauren stared Tamsin down and firmly stated, "Yes Tamsin. I'm done keeping him from her. It's exhausting and causing me nothing but stress. Also it's not fair to Ethan. He needs to know her."

Tamsin scoffed and argued, "To hell he needs to know her. He's got all the family he needs now. He doesn't need her."

Lauren remained patient as she agreed, "He does have all family he needs, but she is his mother Tamsin. And he needs her just as much as he needs you or me."

Tamsin sat back against the couch and angrily glared at her. Lauren tried not to let Tamsin's anger get to her because she had made her decision, and unfortunately this didn't concern her. This was Lauren's choice to make. Trick tentatively asked her, "And how do you want them to meet Lauren?"

Seeing where she had only just decided for Bo and Ethan to meet, she chose a place that Ethan would be comfortable in and a place where if things got out of control then it wouldn't cause much of a scene. Lauren took a deep breath and said, "I'll invite her to dinner at the house. That way Ethan's comfortable and if there is a scene then there is a scene without an audience. I hope there isn't though." Then she looked at Tamsin for the last part of her plan, "And we will be alone."

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving you and him alone with her." Tamsin objected as she got up. "You can go ahead and plan your little dinner, and let him meet her, but I will be there because who knows what bat shit crazy thing she might do once she knows he's her son"

Lauren lost her patience and argued, "I'm sorry Tamsin, but this doesn't concern you. And I would like it if you were a bit more understanding."

Tamsin threw her hands up in frustration, "I have been nothing but understanding Lauren even more than I should be. And yes it does concern me. Ethan may not be mine biologically, but I am that kid's other parent and I dare you to say otherwise."

Lauren clenched her jaw because the phrase was just on the tip of her tongue, and she knew it was there only because she was angry. And anything she said in anger wouldn't help them in the long run. Lauren inhaled sharply through her nose to get a grip on her emotions then calmly said, "No one is saying that Tamsin but you being there could complicate the situation-"

"Complicate the situation for who Lauren? Bo?" Tamsin snapped at her. And before Lauren could answer she retorted, "You wouldn't want her to think that we were screwing now would you?"

Lauren was done with this conversation and she even more done with Tamsin arguing with her, "This isn't the time for this conversation Tamsin. And we will have the house to ourselves."

Tamsin scoffed and headed for the door, "Whatever Lauren."

She left out of the office slamming the door. Lauren covered her face with her hands. That had gone from bad to worse to worst. Lauren had a feeling that Tamsin would feel threatened by Bo because it would challenge her place in Ethan's life. Lauren believed that theory was ludicrous because she knew Tamsin would always have a place in Ethan's life as well as hers, but the way that conversation just went made her question if Tamsin would want to remain in their lives once Bo was in it. Lauren heard Evony clear her throat and say, "Hopefully you'll have this straightened out before dinner."

Lauren let out a short laugh because if she didn't laugh she would have a mental break down. She actually was beginning to doubt her plan, but it was the best one she could think of at the moment. At least the best plan that was beneficial to Ethan and his comfort. Lauren sighed and rubbed her temples as she could feel a migraine coming from all this stress.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Bo had just pulled into what could be considered the parking lot of the rundown gym that she was meeting Dyson at when her phone began to ring. She was already running late, but after she pulled her phone from the waist of her sweatpants and saw that is was Lauren she didn't hesitate to answer it. After their encounter in the park Bo hadn't been able to shake her feeling about Lauren's son and it was making her anxious. To avoid doing anything that would get her in trouble she called Dyson earlier to see if he was up for a sparring session. Bo thought that a little physical exertion would alleviate some of her anxiety. Putting her phone up to her ear she said, "Hey."

"Hey." Lauren replied as she paced her office. Her nerves were frazzled and she had barely slept because she was so nervous.

There was a moment of silence between them. Lauren was at a lost as to what to say even though she had called Bo, and Bo was confused as to why Lauren was calling because she obviously didn't want her around. Bo was the first to break the silence by harshly asking, "What do you want Lauren? I'm busy."

Lauren was a little shocked by Bo's tone, but then again she did have the Ash tell her to stay away from her. Lauren cleared her throat then hesitantly said, "I-I wanted to call to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's clear you don't want me around for whatever reason and that's fine. No loss for me." Bo lied. She did care if Lauren didn't want her around. She wanted to fix whatever had made Lauren not want her around.

Lauren's stood by her office window and looked out of it. She almost believed that Bo had given up that easy, but then she thought about way she had acted the previous day. Bo still felt something for her and that didn't go away overnight. Lauren shook her head as she realised none of it didn't matter. Once Bo found out about Ethan then whatever fantasy she had would be blown to bits and Bo would probably want nothing to do with her. Lauren sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I had Trick tell you to stay away from me and it has been corrected. I was just-It's a lot of things Bo. And that's why I'm calling." Lauren paused for a moment before she let out in one breath, "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"

Bo had been so dumbfounded by Lauren's invitation that all she could say was, "Huh?"

Lauren couldn't do this again. It was tough enough that she dreaded the very thought of the dinner, but having to ask twice was overkill. Lauren took a deep breath and slowly repeated, "I would like you to come over to my house for dinner."

Bo did hear correctly, and she was completely confused by the invitation. Bo put her hand in her hair and blew out a breath, "Okay sure I guess. When?"

Lauren let out the breath she had been holding and responded, "Tomorrow night? Say around five?"

"Yeah. Sure. Should I bring anything?" Bo asked. She was still working through the fact that Lauren had just invited her to dinner at her house and she was trying to figure out the meaning behind it. Then a realisation hit her. Maybe Lauren had been so nervous or afraid for Bo to meet her son that having Trick intervene would prevent the two of them from doing whatever and that way she wouldn't have to risk being rejected by Bo. She wouldn't have lost interest in Lauren just because of her son. Firstly that was a jerk move and secondly she already had a soft spot for him despite that nagging feeling she had about him. Bo smiled as she got lost in a wild fantasy of her, Lauren, and Lauren's son being a cute little family that lived in a house with the picket fence and a dog. It wasn't a bad fantasy to get lost in.

"Bo? Bo are you still there?" Lauren asked since the line had gotten quiet. She was hoping Bo hadn't come to her senses and was about to tell her off. She would understand. In fact she deserved on more levels than Bo realised.

Bo shook her head and chuckled, "Yeah Lauren I'm still here. I sort of spaced out. So did you say I needed to bring anything?"

Lauren chuckled at little and thought she might as well enjoy their pleasant conversation before it all went south, "No Bo. I think I have everything covered. I have to get back to work, but I will see you at five tomorrow?"

Bo was grinning like an idiot and she quickly agreed, "Yep five it is. I will be there. Possibly early, but definitely for five."

Bo was being cute and adorable and Lauren really didn't want to end the phone call because if she did then she would have to leave their happy bubble. Lauren softly laughed, "If you're early that's fine."

There was momentary pause between them then Bo said, "Okay I will let you go."

They both reluctantly said goodbye to each other and hung up. After Bo hung up she did a little happy dance before she headed into the gym with a little extra bounce in her step. She and Lauren were getting back on good terms, and tomorrow she would tell her that her son would be no problem. Bo still felt that unsettling feeling when she thought about the little brown haired boy, but she figured it was because she was surprised Lauren had a kid and that once she officially met him it would most likely go away.

Lauren had hung up the receiver and covered her face with her hands. The next twenty-four hours were going to be nerve wrecking. She took a couple deep breaths then headed back into the lab desperately wanting to get lost in her work for a few hours so she didn't have to think about the upcoming evening she and Ethan would be having with Bo.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Last chapter brought up some strong emotions (and I loved it). So hopefully this one will do the same. As usual the fate of this story is in your hands, so please review. **


	6. Dinner Wasn't So Bad

**This f-word is used liberally in this one, so enjoy! Also I'm using line breaks for the change of POV. Disclaimer: ********I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_The Next Evening….._

Lauren was fighting to get Ethan into some decent clothes, but he wasn't having it and would proceed to pull off every piece of clothing she would put on him. She was thankful that he hadn't gone for his diaper yet. Bo would be there in a half an hour and Ethan was in a mood. She couldn't blame him though. The tension levels in the house were affecting him. Tamsin was still upset at her, and other than when they were talking about Ethan, she hadn't said spoken to Lauren in what was now two days. Lauren had tried talking to her, but anytime she tried to initiate conversation Tamsin would just walk away from her. Lauren felt guilty about the way the conversation had gone in Evony's office and she knew she had hurt the valkyrie's feelings, but she was hoping to be able to fix things between them once everything with Bo was settled.

But for now she was busy trying to get a t-shirt on Ethan, but he kept squirming away. "Ethan I need to get clothes on you. You have a visitor coming." Lauren told him hoping he would understand and stop trying to escape, but he didn't. She had managed to get pants on him, so she let him run around shirtless. Lauren got off the living room floor and went into the dining room to set the table. Dinner was an Ethan friendly meal, but something adult. Lauren did have half the mind to make chicken tenders and fries just to see what Bo would say. Feeling that everything was set for dinner she went back into the living room to get Ethan and after she scooped him up she began to tickle him as they headed for the stairs. Lauren put him down when they were on the second floor and Ethan took off for his room. She closed the baby gate to the stairs knowing that Ethan was in there destroying the room even though she had cleaned it earlier, but she knew it was going to be short lived anyway.

Lauren went into her room to change out of the tank top and shorts that she was wearing and also figure out what she was going to do with her hair besides the messy ponytail it was already in. She was nervous. No she was beyond nervous. She was at the point of having a mental breakdown. Lauren had gone over what she would say numerous times in her head, but nothing seemed right, and at this point she was just going to blurt it out when Bo walked through the door. Lauren sighed as she opened her closet. While looking through her clothes she thought about cancelling. There was no way she was ready for this. Then again she most likely would never be ready to tell her former one night stand that she is the mother of her child thanks to her wonderful succubus abilities. Lauren snorted in disbelief as she flipped through her shirts. It still sounded crazy, but she had lived through it. After finding a suitable shirt Lauren pulled her tank top off and tossed it into the hamper when she heard Ethan running down the hall yelling, "Mama! Mama!"

Lauren turned to look at the doorway and when Ethan finally got into her room she laughed. This was probably a sign that her sanity had taken a vacation considering the little boy was naked and covered in baby powder. Lauren softly chuckled as she covered her mouth and asked in amazement, "What did you do?" She began to laugh harder when some of the baby powder on his face went into his mouth and he made the most hilarious face when he started to giggle. Lauren walked over to pick him up, inadvertently getting powder on herself, and she would have stressed about having to clean up afterwards, but it was too funny. Ethan had powder in his hair, all over his face, and it was just all over him. They went into his room, so she could see how big of a mess he made. The baby powder was all contained to one area, but there was a lot. Lauren chuckled and lightly tickled his stomach saying, "Oh Ethan. You made a mess." She looked at the little boy and said, "Of all nights tonight is the night you choose to raid your diaper bag." She would have to talk to Vex about leaving the bag within his reach.

Ethan smiled proudly at her then pointed to the powder on the floor saying, "Mess."

Lauren tickled him again and told him, "But you're a bigger mess. Let's get you cleaned up."

They went into his bathroom and Lauren was able to wash him up to where he was presentable, but he was probably going to get a bath later. Once she had him cleaned up she let him run around naked while she went into his room to clean up the baby powder. Just as she had turned off the vacuum cleaner the door bell rang. It was at that moment that Lauren realised that she had run out of time to get dressed. Along with the fact that there was a naked toddler running around who needed to be dressed. And that she had no time to panic. She wanted to swear, but the door bell rang again which prompted Ethan to run out of his room and to the top of the stairs yelling, "Door!"

Lauren quietly thanked Vex for teaching her son that annoying new habit. And as she walked down the hall she gently scolded, "Ethan no yelling." She quickly went into her room to put on a shirt then she headed down the hall to the stairs where Ethan was still standing. The baby gate had prevented him from going any further. Lauren stepped over the gate and as she went down the stairs Ethan started to get upset because she wasn't taking him with her. She looked back at him and said, "Give Mama one second sweetie. I'm going to go get the door."

Ethan just pouted at her and she continued down the stairs and headed to the front door. Lauren took a deep breath and shook her hands so they wouldn't shake as she reached for the doorknob. After taking one more breath she opened the door to reveal a smiling Bo who was holding a bottle of wine.

When the door opened the butterflies in Bo's stomach turned into bats. She was nervous about how dinner would go tonight. Even though she was ready to tell Lauren that her son wouldn't be a factor in her wanting to see the blonde. But as soon as Bo saw Lauren she instantly smiled. The doctor was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt along with a white smudge on her cheek. Bo thought she looked incredible. She held up the wine and grinned, "I brought wine because it seemed like the proper thing to do when you come to someone's house for dinner." Bo quickly checked her out before she commented, "Also you look amazing except…." She reached out to gently brush the white streak away and as she pulled her hand back she smiled, "I think you had some powder on your face."

Lauren had felt the heat come to her cheeks when Bo had given her the once over. And after the brunette had gently touched her cheek she stood there for a moment surprised by the contact then she smiled, "I don't look anywhere as good as you do." Lauren pointed to the stairs behind as she started to say, "I was cleaning up after-"

"Mama!" Ethan yelled down for her. Lauren knew she had to go get him before he really decided to show his disapproval for being left upstairs.

Bo glanced over Lauren's shoulder looking at the stairs for the little boy who had just called for Lauren. It was her turn to be surprised. She thought Lauren would want to have dinner with just the two of them before she introduced Bo to her son. Bo chuckled and commented, "I see we have a guest."

Lauren stepped aside to let Bo in playfully remarking, "He's not a guest. He lives here. You're the guest." And as she started to head up the stairs she said over her shoulder, "Just give me a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable. Also I don't drink around Ethan."

Bo looked at the bottle of wine and said, "Well I didn't think he would be joining us. Next time I know to bring juice boxes."

Bo heard Lauren laugh as she headed up the stairs. She put her bottle of wine on the table by the door and went into the living room. Bo was wondering why Lauren would invite her to dinner if she had Ethan. She guessed that Lauren wanted to gauge her reaction to him before they spent any time in investing in a potential relationship. Bo sat on the couch and waited for Lauren and Ethan to come back down. She was feeling more nervous at the thought of Lauren testing her about her son.

Lauren got to the top of the stairs and she picked Ethan up then opened the gate quietly telling him, "You are to be on your best behaviour tonight. Mama is already a nervous wreck and you misbehaving probably isn't in our best interests." Ethan just giggled at her and she shook her head deciding to go a route he probably understood better, "If you behave tonight I'll buy you a new toy."

"Toy?" He asked her with a questioning look on his face.

Lauren smiled at how expressive his face was and she told him, "Yes a new toy. But you have to behave." He nodded his head eagerly, but Lauren knew he was only agreeing because he knew that was the answer she wanted. She got a diaper on him and a t-shirt but that was it. Anything more than that and he would have put up a fight. They headed down the stairs and the whole time they were going down them Lauren held her breath hoping to whatever deity that would listen that this didn't end too terribly.

As soon as she heard Lauren start to come down the stairs Bo had looked over to them, but she also felt something too and the feeling got more intense as Lauren came down the stairs. When Lauren walked into the living room carrying Ethan Bo felt an immediate connection to him as soon as she saw him. She felt as though he was a part of her which she knew was insane. For a moment Bo wondered if Kenzi had been right about her maternal instincts being sensitive.

Lauren put Ethan down and to her horror and amazement he ran over to couch and tried to climb up it. And when he couldn't get a good grip to pull himself up he asked Bo, "Help?" Bo looked at Lauren with an uncertain look and all she could do was subtly nod her head yes. She had expected Ethan to cling to her because he didn't do well with new people. But the fact that he had ran over to Bo told her that he had recognised, on some level, that Bo was his mom or someone he didn't have to fear because their bond allowed him to feel safe around her. Lauren hadn't moved. She didn't know what else to do except watch as Bo helped Ethan onto the couch. And after she had helped him the little boy crawled onto Bo's lab, sat sideways then he rested his head on her chest. Lauren thought she would pass out from shock.

Bo hadn't been sure what to do when the little boy came running over to her, but when he had asked for help and she looked into his big brown eyes she felt a flurry of emotions for him. And when he crawled onto her lap and rested his head on her chest she felt this sense of completeness come over her. Bo automatically wrapped her arms around him and she felt an immediate love for him. She also felt the need to protect him and keep him safe from harm. Bo took in his smell and she just wanted to stay there on the couch holding him forever. She was amazed by him and how instantly attached to him she had become. Bo finally noticed that Lauren hadn't moved from the archway of the living room and she softly chuckled, "He's awfully friendly."

Lauren was still shocked by what had taken place in front her, but it was the sight of Bo holding her son for the first time that left her in a state of awe. It would be an image that would bring both joy and pain to her when she would recall it later. Lauren finally realised that Bo had said something, so she mumbled, "Yeah."

Bo quickly lifted her head to look at Lauren and she noticed the stunned look on her face. Thinking that she was being too friendly with Lauren's kid she asked "What's the matter? Is this not okay?" She looked down at Ethan and stated, "I know nothing about kids, so you got to let me know if I'm doing anything wrong."

Bo's nervous questions brought Lauren out of her state of shock and she walked over to the couch and she chuckled as she sat down, "No Bo you're fine. I'm just surprised. Ethan normally doesn't do well with strangers."

Bo smiled at her, "I don't either." Lauren gave her a look of disbelief, so she corrected herself, "Okay I'm mistrusting of strangers, but with good reason though." She looked down at Ethan who was quietly sitting in her lap and she couldn't fight the wave of happiness that came over her. Bo smiled as she softly added, "Though this little guy I could get used to."

Watching as Bo held Ethan, Lauren bit her lip and thought about how she could get used to seeing him cuddled up to her. Seeing them together had overwhelmed her with guilt and regret because she hadn't looked for Bo when she had found out that she was pregnant. Lauren felt like she was about to cry, so she quickly got up and said, "I'm going to go check dinner. Watch him for a moment."

As she left the living room she heard Ethan say, "Mama."

"Stay with Bo for a minute sweetie." She said as she went into the kitchen trying not to turn into a blubbering mess.

Bo looked down at Ethan after Lauren had gone into the kitchen and he looked up at her. As she looked at him she noticed there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He smiled at her and said, "Bo?"

Bo smiled back at him already falling for how adorable he was, "Yeah I'm Bo. Who are you?"

"Eatin." He proudly told her. And Bo was proud that he could tell her his name. No matter what happened between her and Lauren she would like to be in Ethan's life. She had a natural attachment to him, and clearly he had a natural attachment to her too.

Bo grinned and playfully said, "Well Eatin…are you ticklish?" He quickly shook his head no and covered his stomach while Bo said, "Oh I think you're ticklish." And she began to tickle his sides him making him laugh and squeal.

When Lauren got into the kitchen she braced herself on the countertop of the island and let her head drop as she silently cried. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do in front of Bo, but seeing her and Ethan together made her realise the biggest mistake of her life and she felt awful about it. And starting tonight she wouldn't prevent those two from seeing each other. Even if Bo hated her, she would make sure Ethan spent time with his other mother. A few minutes past then Lauren stood up straight and wiped her eyes as she put herself back together. And after she felt like she had her emotions back under control she put dinner on the table in the dining room before she headed back into the living room. When Lauren walked into the living room she found Bo and Ethan engaged in a full blown tickle war. Lauren smiled and stopped to watch the two of them. Bo was a natural with him and she could already tell Ethan was attached to Bo. Lauren took a deep breath to fight back the urge to cry as her guilt almost got the best of her again. She cleared her throat and asked, "Who's ready to eat?"

As Bo got up she instinctually picked Ethan up and they followed Lauren into the dining room while she tickled him occasionally. Bo knew she was attached to the little boy having only just met him, but she couldn't help it. Bo's immediate connection to him brought out a side of her that didn't want to part from the little boy. So when Lauren took Ethan from her to put him in his high chair Bo pouted a little. Lauren made Ethan's plate then she made her own plate while Bo made hers. They ate in silence for awhile then Bo's curiosity got the best of her. "So Ethan's father was a brunette?" Then she grinned and added, "And now that I've seen him up close he really looks nothing like you. Except maybe your eyes."

Lauren almost choked on her food. She wasn't expecting to bring this up over dinner, but she assumed the connection between Ethan and Bo made Bo curious to know more about Ethan. Lauren took at drink of water then cleared her throat before telling Bo, "Ethan doesn't have a father."

Bo gave her a confused look then she looked at Ethan and that nagging feeling that he looked familiar got worse, but she still couldn't figure it out. As she thought about it she wondered, "So it was a sperm donor thing then?"

Lauren wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Bo's curiosity, whether intentional or not, was getting her closer to having to tell her and Lauren just wanted to stretch it out for another few minutes. Luckily her son was a fan of potatoes and wanted more, "Bo tato peas."

Lauren gave him a brief smile because he actually used his manners. Lauren got his plate and as she handed it to Bo she said, "He wants some more potatoes. And he actually used his manners. I think he's trying to impress you."

Bo chuckled as she scooped a small amount of potatoes onto his plate, "It doesn't take much to impress me, but I have to say he does have good manners." Bo handed the plate back to Lauren. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched Ethan dig into his potatoes. This was something she could get used to. A nice little family who had dinner together every night and she thought of how it would be an even better thing if that family consisted of Lauren and Ethan.

Bo was taken out of her day dream when Lauren said, "Ethan's parentage is a bit complex." She had forgotten that she had asked about Ethan's father. Bo was curious because she didn't think Lauren was interested in men, but things could happen. And another reason why she was asking was due to the fact that the nagging familiarity she got from Ethan made her even more curious. If she found out who Ethan's father or sperm donor was maybe it would go away if it turned out to be someone she knew.

Bo watched as Ethan ate his food hoping the reason why he looked so familiar would come to her and she asked, "If it's not a rude question, how is it complex?" She scrunched her eyebrows together as she concentrated on Ethan then she admitted to Lauren, "I know this is weird considering I just met him, but she looks so familiar."

Lauren took a breath and put her fork down. This was it. There would be no better time than now. She looked over at Ethan who was now making a mess of his food on his high chair tray. Lauren took his plate then gave him a piece of bread so he could preoccupy himself while she made the biggest revelation of her life. She took a sip of water then said, "No it's not rude, and it isn't as complex as I'm making it seem." Lauren took a steadying breath then pushed forward, "Bo you remember that night we um….yeah."

Of course Bo remembered that night. It was one of the best sexual encounters of her life, but she didn't know what that had to do with their current conversation. Bo chuckled and said, "Of course I do. I think about it every now and then." She gave Lauren a suggestive look as she added, "A lot more now that I've found you. I've been hoping for a repeat performance that doesn't end with you disappearing."

Lauren would have admitted the same, but instead she nervously chuckled and continued on, "Well that night, and I'm going to say it was round four…" Bo thought back to the night of their one night stand. While it had been an exhilarating night of wonderful sex she had also lost control of her succubus and had fed from Lauren. There had also been moment where Bo thought she had fed too much from Lauren, and to fix it she had given her some chi. And now that she was thinking about it she had actually given her chi several times. As Bo wondered about which round it had been that she had lost her control she was brought back to the conversation when she heard Lauren say, "….there was a major transference of mixed energies along with some other factors in play and well I um….you got me pregnant Bo."

Lauren watched as Bo blinked a few times. The blank expression on her face didn't reveal anything to Lauren about what she was thinking. Lauren's stomach was in knots and she felt like she would throw up. She felt mildly relieved knowing that one part of what she had to tell Bo was out there. She still had to tell Bo that Ethan was her son and that part she was dreading just because of Bo's reaction.

"Huh?" That was all Bo could say to what Lauren had just told her. Bo actually thought she misunderstood her. She mentally reviewed the conversation, _"Did she just say pregnant?_ _Did she just say I got her pregnant? _Bo was still confused beyond. Dumbfounded she shook her head saying, "Excuse me?"

Lauren took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Her throat had tightened in response to having to repeat herself so she took a drink of water and as she placed the glass down she hoarsely repeated, "You got me pregnant Bo." Lauren hoped that she wouldn't have to say it a third time. She was actually beginning to think that Bo didn't believe her. But the puzzled look on Bo's face told her otherwise and that she would need to explain everything. At the moment though, she believed that any explanation would go over Bo's head. Ethan started to whine, so she moved to take him out of his high chair.

Bo watched as Lauren began to clean Ethan up. Ethan was trying to get away from Lauren so she couldn't clean him up and as Bo looked closely at the defiant expression on his face she began to think about what Lauren had told her. She remembered that Ethan was two and that her and Lauren's one night stand was two years ago. Bo also thought about the strong attachment she had to Ethan even though she had just met him. She realised that feeling went deeper than she understood. Then there was the way her heart instantly filled with love for him. Bo became overwhelmed by the numerous thoughts in her head and she could feel her heart begin to race as she stammered, "Is-Is he-and I can't believe I'm asking this, but is he my son?"

Lauren stopped cleaning Ethan up to look at Bo. Bo had a bewildered look on her face and Lauren knew she had to be straight forward with her answer. Lauren took Ethan out of his high chair then she sat back down in her chair and placed Ethan on her lap as she answered, "Yes Bo. Ethan is your son."

Bo fell back against her chair and sat there speechlessly looking at Ethan. This was too surreal for her. There's no way that he could be hers. There was one enormous and obvious reason as to why he couldn't be hers. But as she continued to look at Ethan something deep inside of her told her that he was hers. Bo looked Lauren in the eyes and with a confused expression on her face she asked, "How?"

Lauren inhaled deeply then slowly released her breath as she thought about the way Bo had been able to get her pregnant. She glanced down at Ethan and smiled a little. He was clueless as to how happy he made her even though she was changing the world he already knew. Lauren looked back up at Bo and sighed, "You fed from me Bo. And I let you do so willingly. Then you sent our mixed life forces back into me-"

"Because I thought I took too much from you. I was trying to save you. Not knock you up." Bo interjected her voice rising a little.

Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that Bo hadn't intentionally tried to get her pregnant. "I know you weren't Bo. Ethan truly was an accident." Then she proceeded to explain further, "You expelling our mixed energies back into me created an excess and my body did with it what it could. And at the time I was ovulating, so it was able to fertilise my egg…." Lauren trailed off as Bo just stared at her. Lauren briefly wondered if it was the shock or the science talk that had Bo gaping at her. There was more to the explanation, but she thought she should stop to let Bo process. She hadn't reacted yet and that's what Lauren was bracing herself for.

Bo continued to stare at Lauren. She had been feeding off the life energy of people for years now. She had even killed people by draining them of their chi, but that was before she had learned to control her abilities. Bo had also sent her chi into people to bring them back from the brink of death, but at the time Lauren hadn't been in any danger of losing her life. Bo thought back to the moment where her succubus took over and she lost complete control. Lauren for the most part had been fine, however Bo had panicked once she regained control and she immediately sent chi back into Lauren. She had no idea that their energies had mixed together. Usually she was able to differentiate between energies, but with Lauren she hadn't been able to. It was something that had never happened to Bo before and she would never do anything like that again if it resulted in a kid. Ethan reached out for her and Lauren said, "He wants you. Do you want him?"

Of course Bo wanted him. This was her son. How could she not want him? She took Ethan from Lauren and gave him a hug which made him giggle and she chuckled at him. Then she kissed his cheek telling him, "You're perfect." Bo's vision became blurry from the happy tears that were forming in her eyes. She sat Ethan down on her lap then looked at Lauren slowly becoming aware of the fact that she had kept her son away from her. Bo could feel her anger start to rise. The truth of Lauren keeping Ethan from her in addition to Lauren not telling Bo that she had been pregnant added to Bo's hurt and anger. Her jaw tightened and her eyes hardened as Bo gave Lauren a pointed look and firmly said, "I have a lot of questions, but I'll ask them when he's not here." She paused for a second to not let her anger consume her then she stiffly added, "But Lauren….I can't believe you."

Lauren knew what Bo was talking about. Bo was referring to the fact that Lauren hadn't told her about her own son. The look of anger on Bo's face made Lauren regret every past decision she made, and she knew she deserved it. They would have to talk eventually and when they did Lauren knew Bo would release that anger, but Bo was right. It wasn't a discussion neither of them wanted to have in front of Ethan. Lauren nodded and said, "I know Bo and we'll talk about it when he isn't here, but get to know your son."

Bo felt her anger melt away after hearing the word son and a wide smile spread across her face. She looked down at Ethan saying in awe, "I have a son." She kissed the top of his head then softly said, "Tell me everything about him."

The mile wide smile on Bo's face made Lauren's heartache. How could she have done something like this to a person so beautiful? She gave Bo a small smile, "How about I tell you the highlights. His name is Ethan Alexander Lewis. His birthday is the 21st of May. I've decided to wait to find out if he is Fae or not because I want him to have a normal childhood. He is a big fan of cars and trucks. His favourite person is his Auntie E." Hearing Evony's name caused Ethan to look up at her and say Evony's name the best he could. Bo and Lauren chuckled before she told him, "No sweetie she isn't here. We'll have to see her sometime this week." Lauren looked at Bo and finished telling her about Ethan, "Vex annoys him, but he still plays with him. He calls Dyson-"

"Dyson knew about Ethan?" Bo asked incredulously when she heard Lauren say the shifter's name. Bo thought about the many times she had consulted on cases with him and how frequently she hung out at the Dal with him. Then she about the numerous times they had sex and how he hadn't even hinted at the fact that she had a son. Bo's anger only grew at the fact that more people had been hiding her son from her especially people she trusted on an intimate level.

Lauren slightly nodded at Bo's question, "He does know about Ethan. He-"

Bo held up her hand to stop Lauren from talking. She didn't want to know anymore. The more she found out the angrier she got. She took a deep breath and said, "Tell me more about Ethan." Lauren slightly nodded and continued to tell Bo about her son. Hearing Lauren tell her all about Ethan made her heart fill with more love for the little boy than she that was possible. He may have been only two, but she felt robbed of everything. And the fact that she had to get to know her own son made her go from angry to pissed off. She wanted to make it clear to Lauren that she would be a part of Ethan's life from here on out, "I want to see him Lauren."

"And you will Bo. I have no plans to keep him from you any longer. You two have a bond and because of it you would have found out about him. It was only a matter of time before you did." Lauren told her. The look on Bo's face told her she had ruined whatever hope of them ever being together. Bo looked angry, hurt, and betrayed. And Lauren had caused it, so she didn't know why she thought them being together was even remotely possible. Eventually Bo would have to be civil towards her, so they could work out things about Ethan, but until then Lauren would let Bo see Ethan whenever was possible.

Bo was glaring at Lauren at the moment and she was feeling such an intense anger for the woman she almost couldn't be in her presence. But when Ethan called her name and he started to talk to her about something some of the painful emotions that she was feeling faded away as she looked at him. All Bo could feel was the growing love she had for Ethan even if she didn't understand what he was talking about. But she smiled at him and in amazement she chuckled, "I can't believe I'm a mom. Kenzi is going to flip when she hears out about this." She gave Lauren a pointed look when she added, "And she'll probably kick your as-you know what."

Lauren wasn't surprised considering that the one time she had met Kenzi the girl had shot daggers at her with her eyes. Lauren let out a sigh as she realised this was probably the beginning of Kenzi hating her forever which paled in comparison to Bo hating her forever. Lauren got up with her plate, "Are you done with your plate?" Bo curtly nodded and as she picked it up she commented, "I'm not surprised. The way she looked at me the other day I'm shocked she was able to remain as civil as she was." Ethan was trying to get down from Bo's lap so Lauren pointed out, "He wants down."

"She was cautious about you." Bo commented angrily then she sarcastically remarked, "And once again I see she was right." Bo put Ethan down on the floor even though she didn't want to. She got up and followed him as he went into the living room, but she stayed in the dining room leaning against the wall. She wasn't done talking to Lauren yet, but she wanted to watch Ethan play. There were questions that she wanted answers to now. Lauren walked quickly by her and headed to the stairs so she could close the baby gate. She walked back over and told Bo, "He also is a daredevil and likes to climb the stairs."

Bo softly chuckled because of course her kid would have to challenge the rules. Bo glanced one more time at Ethan as he played with his toys. She was a mixed bag of emotions, but as she looked at him she swore she would make up for the time that had been taken from them. Bo tightened her jaw and looked at Lauren who was cleaning up their dinner dishes. How could she have done this? Sure she didn't know anything about Lauren, but she didn't think she would be that underhanded and not tell her about her own son. Bo pushed off the wall and followed Lauren into the kitchen. In a very controlled, low tone she demanded, "How in the hell could you keep him from me?"

Lauren turned around and looked at Bo across the island. The anger radiated off of her, and Lauren took a deep breath thinking maybe they'd get through this conversation without drawing Ethan's attention. Lauren sighed and walked to the side of the island that was close to her, "It was a one night stand Bo. I hadn't heard anything about or from you, so I made my decisions based on what facts I did have."

Bo balled her hands up making her nails dig into her palms. Her anger was barely contained at the moment, and she was trying her damnedest not to lose it, but she was hurt and she felt robbed of something that she had always wanted. Bo heatedly shot back, "The fucking Morrigan was after me. What choice did I have Lauren? It's not like you bothered to find me either." Bo glared at her as she added, "Also as of six months ago Trick and Evony knew where I was," Bo eyes intensely bore into Lauren's as she repeated, "So again Lauren, how could you keep him from me?"

Lauren broke eye contact from Bo then ran her hand through her hair out of frustration and exhaled. She knew exactly how she could keep Ethan from Bo, but she was certain that Bo wouldn't like what she would say. Lauren turned away from Bo to go into the dining room to get the rest of dinner off the table. Bo had followed her but she stood in the kitchen's entryway. She got the bowl of potatoes and told Bo, "I thought I was doing what was best for him and I. Firstly there were Fae laws in place that would have been a threat against him. Secondly Bo I was shocked and scared, so excuse me for not jumping up to go hunt your ass down. Also I didn't find out that you were working for Trick and Evony until the day you waltzed into the lab."

Bo got angry because Lauren's lame explanation didn't let her know why. Everything that she had said sounded like an excuse and not a validation as to why she didn't look for Bo. Or why she didn't have Trick or The Morrigan look for her. Bo couldn't hold back her anger as she shouted, "That's bullshit Lauren and you know it!"

Lauren glanced into the living room to make sure that Ethan was still preoccupied, but because he was a curious little boy he was looking towards the dining room. Lauren, hoping to save him from the disaster that was their conversation, smiled at him, "It's okay sweetie. Why don't you play with Cookie Monster and Elmo." He smiled at her before he began to attack Elmo with Cookie Monster. The two stuffed characters have always had a complicated relationship. Lauren shook her head before she narrowed her eyes at Bo and firmly said, "Watch your mouth and lower your voice or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Bo wasn't going to let Lauren off the hook that easy and she wouldn't allow her to avoid the questions she wanted answers to. When Laruen grabbed the rest of the dishes off the table Bo stood resolutely in the entryway of the kitchen, effectively blocking Lauren's path and she glowered, "Your research trip what was that about?" Lauren was glaring at Bo and she didn't care. She had hid their son from her without even attempting to look for her and Bo felt that she deserved honest answers to the questions she had.

Lauren pushed her way pass Bo and after she placed the dirty dishes on the counter by the sink, she turned to look at Bo and bluntly revealed, "It wasn't a research trip. Evony, Trick, and I decided it was best that I move away to have Ethan."

"You've got to be-" Bo started, but she stopped when she couldn't control the volume of her voice. Trick knew about Ethan and he didn't even bother to tell her this when he was telling Bo that she was his granddaughter. "Trick knew you were pregnant? And Trick knows about Ethan?" Lauren just nodded and Bo scoffed. She couldn't believe this. She wondered how many other people knew about Ethan. Bo was beyond pissed and she was done with being around Lauren. If she stayed they would have argued in front of Ethan and she couldn't do that in front of her son. No matter how much Lauren pissed her off at the moment.

As Bo headed into the living room, Lauren immediately followed her. At this moment she didn't know what Bo was capable of, and an irrational part of her was afraid that Bo would take Ethan. She watched as Bo picked Ethan up and give him a kiss on his cheek before she told him, "I'll see you later Ethan. Be good for you Mama." She put him down and as she was headed to the front door she turned back to Lauren forcefully stating, "Bring him to the Dal tomorrow." Bo looked at Ethan one more time before she added, "We'll take Ethan to the park and if you don't show up…." Bo trailed off and her mouth was set in a firm line before she continued, "Just show up Lauren."

Lauren quickly nodded unsure about what was running through Bo's head, but she could see the anger written all over her face. "I'll have to move some-"

"I don't care Lauren. Make it happen. If you don't then you'll see a side of me that you will not like." Bo warned her before she opened the door and walked out of the house.

As soon as the door closed Ethan began to cry out for Bo. Lauren rubbed her face to give herself a couple of seconds. It could have gone worse. Bo could have completely gone off on her. She could have even accused Lauren of lying and denied that Ethan was hers, but she hadn't. And that Lauren was most thankful for. Now they just needed to get over this part then come to an amicable parenting situation. Lauren walked over and picked Ethan up and began to rub his back, hoping to calm him down. She sat down in the recliner and as she rocked the chair she told him, "You'll see her again baby. We're going to see her tomorrow at Grandpa Trick's bar." Lauren took a deep breath as she wondered about how tomorrow's trip to the park would go considering Bo didn't wanting anything to do with her.

* * *

As soon as the door to Lauren's house closed Bo could hear Ethan crying out for her and she almost turned around to go back inside. But she couldn't go back inside. She was too pissed and Bo didn't want to be around him like that. She got in her car and she went to the first place that she could think of, and that was the Dal. As soon as she entered the bar room she spotted Dyson and Hale at the bar and Trick was standing in front of them joking around. Bo quietly growled to herself. She was pissed by the fact that they were okay with keeping Ethan from her, and that they were to able to act like nothing was wrong. As she stalked over to the bar she shouted, "You fucking knew and you didn't tell me?"

Everyone in the bar looked at her and Dyson asked her, "What are talking about Bo?"

Bo reached the bar and slammed both of her hands down on the polished wood and she angrily said, "This doesn't concern you at the moment Dyson, and if I were you I would seriously shut the fuck up." Bo turned her attention to Trick and accused, "You knew about Ethan and you didn't tell me?"

"Everyone out!" Trick yelled out to the bar patrons. As the patrons milled out of the bar Trick gave an uneasy look to Hale and Dyson and motioned with his head for them to give them space. After the two men went over to a nearby table Trick began to say, "Bo when Lauren found out-"

"When Lauren found out you were ready to ship her off without even trying to find me." Bo exclaimed not letting Trick explain. She was pissed because he had known this whole time. In the six months that Bo had been working for him they had gotten close and she had started to see him as someone she could talk to. And now she felt completely betrayed by him. "Why didn't you tell me Trick?"

Trick sighed and he seriously told her, "We all took a blood oath to not tell anyone about Ethan. It was for his safety. At the time there were Fae laws in place that endangered him. And even though Evony and I have done everything to abolish them, there are still some in the Fae community that would bring harm to him."

Bo bit her lip then through clenched teeth she hissed, "I could have protected him Trick." Bo angrily glared at him as she continued on, "And instead you allowed Lauren to move to where the fuck ever preventing me from knowing about my son. And what's even worse is that when I came back six months ago you _still_ didn't tell me."

Bo could tell Trick felt guilty about not telling her about Ethan, but she didn't care. She had a right to know about her own son. And the fact that he had gone along with every measure to prevent her from knowing about him just pissed her off. Bo continued to stare him down. Her body was tense and she felt like she would jump over the bar to take her anger out on him. Trick took a deep breath and said, "Dyson, can you come with Bo and I to my office"

Bo turned to Dyson seething, "No. You stay up here. Trick and I are going to have this discussion in private."

Dyson approached her firmly telling her, "No Bo. I will be going. As personal guard to the Ash I will be in that room. You're a threat to him."

Bo walked over to Dyson and stood toe to toe with him as she told him through clenched teeth, "He knew about my son and he didn't tell me Dyson."Then she angrily stated, "So I feel I have a right to be a threat to him when he fucking didn't tell me about my son." Bo paused before she angrily added, "Just like you. You fucking kept him from me too."

Bo watched as Dyson's taut jaw twitched then she stared him in the eyes. She knew he wasn't going to back down from her despite whatever he may have been feeling about not telling her about Ethan. Bo was backing away from him when he lowered his guard to defend Trick, "He was only abiding by Lauren's wishes and doing what was best for Ethan's safety. That's what we were all doing."

Bo stood there and gaped at him before she went off on him. Bo walked closer until she was in his face as she fumed, "So us fucking was for the safety of my son?" Dyson tried to speak, but she wasn't going to let him. Bo was done listening to lame excuses from people who willingly kept Ethan from her. Bo continued on with her rant, "Did you see him the other day right before you and I went at it at your place? Or was that after? I can't believe how you can be okay with this. What you've done it's just-" Bo's fist connected hard with Dyson's jaw and it sent him back a few feet. She couldn't hold off on her anger any longer and Dyson being a deceptive asshole was the last straw. Every last one of them had known and now she didn't know if she could trust them anymore.

Bo felt herself being restrained by Hale and Trick had come from behind the bar to stand in front of her, "Bo you know this is a place of sanctuary and that no violence is to be committed here."

"Fuck sanctuary. You all kept him from me. Each and every one of you betrayed me by not telling me about him. The Morrigan, I understand because there is nothing, but bad between us. But Trick you're my grandfather and you knew the entire time." Tears began to blur her vision, "How could you do this to me? To Ethan?"

Trick sighed heavily as he ordered, "Hale let her go." Hale let Bo go and she stood there with her shoulders slumped. She was emotionally drained and she just couldn't deal with the anger anymore. All she could feel was the hurt that was caused by her so-called friends. Trick walked closer to her and quietly told her, "Bo go home and come back tomorrow. We'll talk about it then."

Bo took a deep breath and scoffed, "Right so you can lie to me even more." Bo shook her head at the apologetic look Trick was giving her, "Fine whatever. I'll be by early tomorrow. Lauren and I are taking Ethan to the park."

Trick gave her a wary look that sparked her anger again and he cautiously asked, "Bo is it wise for you and Lauren-"

"I will deal with Lauren on my own terms." Bo snapped. She and Lauren would have it out. That was inevitable and she wouldn't hold back her anger. Lauren had hid her son from her, tried to keep her away from her son, and then she had the audacity to blame Bo. Bo wasn't going to stand for that. This was all on Lauren and before all was said and done she would make Lauren admit that she had been wrong in her actions. Bo glared at Trick letting him know, "I want to have time with my son, so we're going to the park." Bo looked at Dyson and she knew the disgust was written all over her face. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Bo walked out of the bar and once she was outside she took a deep breath then headed to her car. As soon as she was behind the wheel she started it up and headed home.

Bo got to the crack shack and as she walked through the door Kenzi yelled from her spot on the couch, "Hey succubutt. How'd dinner go?"

Bo didn't even bother with polite conversation as she walked behind the couch bluntly saying, "I have a son."

She walked into the kitchen as Kenzi laughed out, "I wouldn't be surprised considering-wait." Kenzi turned around on the couch to look at Bo, "How can you have a son? I'm certain there aren't any rugrats running around here. Unless you're hiding them from me. Are you hiding kids from me Bo-Bo?"

Bo got a shot glass from the strainer and she walked over to the metal island where she picked up the bottle of vodka. As she poured her drink she scoffed, "No Kenz I am not the one who is hiding kids. Lauren though...Lauren is very good at keeping children from their parents. I can't believe this shit. I have a two year old son who I know nothing about because she decided that it wasn't worth finding me to tell me that I had knocked her up-"

"You-huh-Wha-"

"Then on top of that because of some stupid blood oath Trick couldn't tell me. Which I am calling bull shit on because he could have told me." Bo began to tick off on her fingers the many opportunities of when Trick could have told her about Ethan, "He could have told me six months ago when I came back. He could have told me when he was telling me that he was my _grandfather_. Hell he could have told me one of the numerous times that we sat at the Dal getting drunk." She paused then mumbled, "Let's me know how much he values our relationship" She took a big gulp of the vodka then slammed the glass down as she continued, "And get this! Dyson, fucking Dyson, he knew. You would think all the times we were..." Bo made a gesture with the glass in her hand, "You know, he would have told me, but he didn't." Bo poured more vodka into her glass and took a drink. Then she stated, "Screw their blood oath. Screw them. And most of all fuck Lauren."

Bo finished off her drink. She was done with this day and she wanted to go to bed. There would be a fresh batch of bull shit that she would have to deal with tomorrow and she wanted to be clear headed. When she headed to the stairs Kenzi asked in confusion, "Bo what the hell is going on?"

Bo stopped and looked at the girl she considered her sister as she shortly explained, "I got Lauren pregnant two years ago thanks to some weird succubus shit, and now I have a son. She kept him away from me and everyone knew, and didn't bother to tell me about him. I'm going to bed."

Bo headed up the stairs to her room as she left a stunned Kenzi sitting on the couch. Bo got to her room and she collapsed onto her bed not bothering with her clothes or her shoes. She had a son; a beautiful son that she loved so much. Bo closed her eyes as she started to think about all the things she had missed so far then she turned on her side as she began to silently cry from all the hurt that was now consuming her. Trick and Dyson's betrayal couldn't compare to Lauren's. Bo had serious feelings for the blonde and to know that she could willingly be so tactless and deceitful is what hurt her the most. She didn't know if she could trust her now and her heart broke at the very thought. Bo felt Kenzi climb onto the bed with her then the smaller woman's arm wrapped her arm around her midsection. They didn't talk and Bo was grateful for that because she couldn't say anything more and as she drifted off to sleep she thought about her newly discovered son.

* * *

Lauren had eventually calmed Ethan down after Bo had left. Once he was okay she let him play while she cleaned up the kitchen and after that was done she gave Ethan a bath. Lauren and Ethan were in his room and they were sitting in the rocking chair while she read to him. She was in the middle of reading _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_ when Ethan looked up at her and asked, "Bo play here?"

Lauren bit the inside of her bottom lip. She hadn't been expecting Bo questions so soon. Maybe after the two of them had been around each other a few times she thought he would begin to ask questions, but she hadn't been expecting them right away. Lauren looked down at Ethan and simply told him, "Bo went home. But you and her will play tomorrow."

Ethan scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought about what she said. Then he repeated, "'Marrow?"

Lauren smiled at him then gently corrected him, "Tomorrow."

He smiled up at her, ''Marrow!"

Lauren kissed his forehead and then said, "You'll get there one day. You want to finish reading?"

Ethan shook his head no and requested, "Sing Mama."

Lauren softly chuckled as she placed the book on top of his dresser. She situated him to where Ethan was sitting sideways on her lap, so he could rest his head on her chest. Lauren began to rock as started to sing him to sleep. Lauren liked her and Ethan's quite time before bed and tonight she needed it more than ever. Dinner with Bo had left her feeling out of sorts and having some down time with Ethan was just what she needed to feel some sort of normalcy. Of course tomorrow would bring a new set of issues, but at least she had this now. After about twenty minutes, and three improvised lullabies, Lauren looked down at Ethan and he was peacefully sleeping. She got up and put him in his bed and she watched him sleep for a couple minutes before she left his room.

As she closed the door she saw Tamsin emerge at the top of the stairs and she swore under her breath. Lauren did want to talk to Tamsin tonight because she wanted to clear the air between them, but she thought she had a few minutes. Tamsin looked up at her then looked away as she headed for her room. Lauren cleared her throat and as she walked down the hall she asked her, "How was your night?"

Tamsin just softly grunted as she walked by Lauren to head into her room. Lauren was done being ignored by her, and she was definitely done with the attitude that she had been receiving from her. While Lauren followed Tamsin into her room she rhetorically asked, "So do you want to hear about my night?" Tamsin didn't answer, but Lauren kept going, "Ethan took to Bo like a fish out of water. We had dinner and I told her that she had gotten me pregnant to which I had to explain how that was possible." Tamsin sat down on the bed then rested her back against the headboard and she looked like she didn't want to be a part of the conversation, but that didn't stop Lauren, "The conversation afterwards was as nice as it could be with Ethan around."

"You told her in front of Ethan?" Tamsin asked incredulously.

Lauren leaned against the doorway and clarified, "He was there when I told her, but he was playing while she attempted to ask me questions." Tamsin rolled her eyes, but Lauren continued to tell her about the rest of her time with Bo, "She was upset with everything, but more so about me not telling her about Ethan along with the fact that Trick had known and he hadn't told her."

"He couldn't tell her Lauren." Tamsin bluntly told her before she needlessly explained, "Not only did he give his blood oath, he swore to protect you and Ethan, so he really didn't have a choice." Tamsin paused before she sarcastically added, "And you weren't exactly begging him or Evony to find her, so you shouldn't be surprised by the fact that she's pissed about you not telling her about Ethan. You made your choices to exclude Bo out of Ethan's life. So deal with them." Tamsin concluded laying out everything. She was letting Lauren know in a not so subtle way that was her fault. Lauren was already upset by everything that she had done and she was full of regret, but there was no way to change the past and she would just have to change the future.

Lauren glared at Tamsin before she relaxed then rested her head against the doorframe sighing, "I know. This is all my fault. I could have come back after Ethan was born and we could have kept low while the new laws were being passed. I could have even gone into a hormonal rage and demanded that Bo be found, but I didn't. Fear and poor decision making skills prevented that from happening." Lauren closed her eyes as all the guilt and pain caught up to her. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she quietly said, "I'm a terrible person."

Lauren knew it was true. She had denied Bo access to her own child because of an irrational fear of Bo's reaction and continued to do so because she couldn't overcome it. Lauren had created this situation and now she was dealing with the consequences. Lauren heard Tamsin sigh heavily before she said, "Come here." Lauren looked at her and wiped her tears away. Tamsin rose her eyebrow and told her, "Come here before I change my mind.'

Lauren went over and sat on the other side of the bed. Tamsin held her arm out and Lauren gratefully smiled at her before she scooted close to her and rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder while Tamsin wrapped her arm around her. Lauren was thankful that she was able to look past their disagreement and still wanted to be the support that she had always been for Lauren. Lauren let out a heavy sigh, "I'm so sorry Tamsin."

Tamsin was quite for a second then she slowly exhaled, "I'm sorry for going off on you like that, but I'm not sorry for why I did it. I was worried for and about you and Ethan. I didn't know how to handle it."

Lauren sat up and looked in her eyes, "I understand Tamsin. I do. Bo coming into Ethan's life it messes up our normal. But that's his mother and I can't continue to keep him from her."

Tamsin gave her an understanding smile "I know."

Lauren took a deep breath before she began the talk that they needed to have, "Tamsin, you and I-"

"Just stop right there. I'm certain I know what you're going to say and while I'm not happy about it I get it. I think." Tamsin took a deep breath and as she exhaled she rested her head back against the headboard and looked up at the ceiling, "Plus I should have known better especially after Ethan was born."

Lauren laid her head back down on Tamsin's shoulder, "Still I shouldn't have led you on like that. I misused your trust and generosity."

Tamsin chuckled and rubbed her arm, "You didn't misuse anything. It was mutual, but at the same time I should have known better." Lauren heard Tamsin let out a heavy sigh, "I had a feeling that at some point Bo would have found out about Ethan and would have caused a shitstorm which would have messed up any situation we would have attempted."

Lauren thought about what Tamsin said and realised that it was true. She may not have had a clear idea on her feelings about Bo, but she couldn't deny the strong attraction she had for the woman. Even though she and Tamsin had cleared up their grey area Lauren wanted to solidify Tamsin's position in Ethan's life. "Tamsin no matter how this all works out, you are still Ethan's other parent and you will always have a relationship with him. He's your little dude."

"Well there is no doubt about that one." Tamsin said with a grin then she added, "I still have a lot to teach him that'll bug the shit out of you. Plus if he's Fae I still have to train him in the ways of the Dark."

Lauren softly laughed as she pointed out, "Well there is a high chance that he'll choose the Light. Considering Trick is his grandfather, but that's only if he's Fae. If not then the only thing we have to worry about is what university to send him to."

Tamsin gave her a squeeze as she quipped, "And that's if he's going college. He might decide to become a law breaker like Bo and wear a lot of leather."

Lauren sat up and playfully scowled at her as she remarked, "He better go to college if he wants to remain my son."

Tamsin chuckled at her then commented, "With Bo's DNA running through him and with Vex and Evony being in his life he might not." Lauren glared at her which only made Tamsin laugh, "Oh calm down Lauren. He's only two. You still have enough time to mould him."

Lauren smiled at the valkyrie before she remarked, "With Bo now in his life, I'll have to consider her opinion too. Can I ask you a favour?" Tamsin gave her a sceptical look, "Can you come with Ethan and me to the Dal tomorrow? I'm meeting Bo there, but I also want to let her know that you're also in Ethan's life. I need her to understand that everyone in his life is non-negotiable before she gets all possessive about her son. Although Vex I can take or leave."

"I think that's everyone's opinion about Vex, but he and Ethan are like brothers. They don't like each other, but when they're bored they'll entertain each other." Tamsin gave her a pointed look as she added, "And I better be non-negotiable. I'd hate to kick your ass doctor."

Lauren got up and said, "I need you more than you realise Tamsin, and I'm glad you're here."

Tamsin gave her a smirk, "Yeah well don't get all mushy on me doc."

Lauren bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, just to say thank you, then told her goodnight before she left the valkyrie's room and headed to her own. As Lauren got ready for bed she believed that she and Tamsin had a clear definition of their relationship as well as Tamsin's place in Ethan's life. Tamsin couldn't be replaced and she would have to get used to Bo being in Ethan's life, and Bo would have to do the same. As Lauren got into bed and got comfortable she thought about how all this would play out between her and Bo once they were able to get through everything else. Lauren was willing to do joint-custody of Ethan, but the terms she would have to approve of. Lauren surmised that there was a lot she and Bo needed to discuss, but first they had to get over her mistakes. Lauren eventually went to sleep, but it was hard stopping all the thoughts in her head.

* * *

**I tried I really did when it came to the explanation of the how and I still have issues with it, but I'm good. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and as always review because the story's fate is in your hands.**


	7. An Arrangement Is Made

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

As Tamsin pulled a pack a diapers off the shelf she wondered, "Hey doc shouldn't we start potty training little dude? I think he's well past his diaper phase."

Lauren was playing with Ethan to keep him preoccupied while they did some morning shopping. Bo had texted her this morning saying that they would meet at the Dal at one, so Lauren decided to take the day off. Lauren smiled at Ethan and asked, "Are you ready to use the potty?" Ethan quickly shook his head no and she chuckled. Ethan may not have mastered speaking the English language yet, but he understood it well enough. Tamsin put the diapers in shopping cart as Lauren told her, "We'll have to get him a training chair and see what he does. He hasn't shown any interest in using it, so I haven't pushed him. Although him waking up in the morning without a diaper probably won't get any better once we start training him."

Tamsin made a face as she groaned out, "I really need him to grow out of his naked boy phase."

Lauren smiled at Ethan as she guessed, "I think that may be awhile. I blame Bo. Succubus genetics and what not."

Tamsin grinned at her as they walked out of the baby aisle, "Blaming her for stuff already? Sounds so mom of you."

Lauren glared at her for a second before she asked, "Did we get green beans?"

Ethan shouted, "Beans!"

"Yes we're getting you green beans, but use your inside voice." He quietly repeated himself then Lauren shook her head and mumbled, "Leave it to my kid to like vegetables." She looked at Tamsin remarking, "Herb-roasted chicken is going on his list. He had some last night and he did a good job with it."

Tamsin held her hand up and said, "Alright little dude. Expanding your taste buds. Give me five."

Ethan hit his hand on hers then giggled, "Again."

Tamsin held her hand up for him to hit again and he did which led to more giggles. They finished grocery shopping then headed back home. Tamsin was carrying Ethan into the house while Lauren grabbed the groceries. She had just closed the trunk of the car when Dyson pulled up so she waited for him and as he got out of the car she noticed the bruising on his jaw which made her exclaim, "Oh crap Dyson what happened?" She walked closer to him to get a better look at the bruise, "Do you need me to look at that?"

Dyson grabbed a couple of the grocery bags from Lauren then stated, "No doc you don't need to look at it. I should be fine in a few more hours. That's actually the reason why I came by to talk to you."

Lauren tilted her head inquisitively as she asked, "About what?"

Dyson got a sombre expression on his face as he told her, "Bo came to the Dal last night."

Lauren stood there for a moment looking at him as she immediately understood what he was trying to tell her. She gave him a slight nod and said, "Okay. Let's go inside." They went inside and as they walked through the living room Ethan yelled, "Puppy!"

Dyson was about to say something to Ethan, but Lauren shook her head no, "If you keep acknowledging him when he calls you puppy then he's going to keep calling you that. Ignore him."

Dyson's face took on a look of disbelief as he scoffed, "Are you serious? You want me to ignore a child? A child that I happened to be fond of?"

Lauren chuckled and walked into the kitchen as she told him, "He's never going to learn Dyson." Dyson stood there for a second before he followed Lauren into the kitchen. They placed the grocery bags on the island and Lauren asked, "So what does your bruise have to do with Bo?"

Lauren began to put away the groceries, but she caught him scratching the back of his neck. Lauren wasn't certain as to why Dyson would be so fidgety about this considering he only consulted with Bo on cases. Or that's what Tamsin had told her. He cleared his throat and asked, "You told Bo about Ethan?"

She turned around and gave him a suspicious look as she answered, "I did, but why are you asking me about it? This is between Bo and I."

Dyson sat down on the barstool in front of the island and said, "It is Lauren, but she came into the Dal last night causing a scene and she hit me."

Lauren looked at him wondering where this conversation was going. She may not have known a lot about Bo, but Lauren was certain that she didn't go around hitting people without a good reason. She moved to put the fruit in the fridge then as she closed the door she asked, "Why did she hit you Dyson?" Lauren had a feeling that he wasn't telling her something.

Dyson took a deep breath then told her, "Her and I-" He paused and Lauren waited patiently for him to finish then he bluntly stated, "She's a succubus Lauren."

Lauren stared at him for a second then she realised what he was trying to say. She walked over to stand in front of him, but kept a great deal of distance between them, as she incredulously asked him, "Are you telling me you've been sleeping with the mother of my son?" Lauren didn't know whether to be pissed at him or not, but she did have a problem with it. "How could you do that Dyson knowing that she's Ethan's mom? That's-" Lauren shook her head and the only thing she could come up with was, "That's fucked up Dyson. Like tremendously so. I think the only reason why I'm not punching you myself is because of Ethan."

Dyson truly did look sorry as he apologised, "Lauren I'm sorry, but I-I didn't think you were ever going to tell her."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him as she questioned, "Are you telling me that you felt okay sleeping with her while hiding the fact that you knew about her son?" When he didn't say anything Lauren shook her head, "You're f-That's incredible. Dyson I think you need to leave. Now."

Dyson got up and he had a solemn look on his face as he apologised again, "Lauren I'm sorry."

Lauren just stood there looking impassive. He had crossed a line. Not only had he slept with Bo, which provoked a whole new set of emotions in Lauren that she wasn't ready to deal with, but his thoughtlessness of the situation was incredibly stupid. He had crossed a line and she didn't think it would be appropriate to keep him in Ethan's life, but she would have to talk to Bo about it considering her and Dyson were whatever. Dyson left the kitchen and as he walked through the living room she heard Ethan call out, "Puppy!"

Lauren briefly wondered if she should correct him or not, but decided not to. She heard Dyson tell Ethan bye before he left out of the house. A moment later Ethan came into the kitchen and said, "Mama puppy go bye-bye. No play."

Lauren walked over to him and she picked him then sat him on the counter saying, "That's okay. We're going to go see Bo today. You remember Bo?" He shook his head yes, "Okay and I'm certain that Bo will play with you."

He grinned at her, "Bo play car?"

Lauren lightly tickled his sides as she told him, "If you ask nicely I'm sure she'll play cars with you. Mama has to make some snacks, so go play."

Ethan gave her a hopeful look, "Cookie?"

Lauren glanced at the clock then said, "How about I make you a sandwich and you can have some grapes."

"Cheese?" He asked her excitedly

Lauren brushed back his hair as she smiled, "I guess I can make you a grilled cheese. But what do you say?"

Ethan gave her a doe-eyed look as he said, "Cheese peas Mama?"

Lauren bent forward to kiss his forehead before she told him, "You're such a good boy. Do you want to go play or do you want to sit in your seat and hang out with Mama?"

"Seat!" He shouted excitedly then he asked, "Mama Tam cheese?" Lauren picked him up and put him in the seat they had installed on the island for him. For some reason Ethan liked to hang out with Lauren while she cooked, and it also made clean-up after lunch easier.

Lauren went into the cabinet to get the skillet to make his grilled cheese and she told him, "Ethan call Tamsin."

Ethan started yelling for Tamsin and Lauren chuckled. Tamsin didn't like it when he yelled for her because Ethan would continue to yell until he either got her attention or she came to him. Tamsin came into the kitchen and gently scolded, "Ethan no yelling."

He pouted and pointed at Lauren, "Mama."

Lauren chuckled and confessed, "I told him to call you, so apologise to him. Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Tamsin went over to Ethan and ruffled his hair as she apologised, "Sorry little dude. Your Mama is the bad one. And no thanks."

Ethan had his fingers in his mouth as he repeated, "Mama bad. Timeout Tam?"

Tamsin chuckled then smirked at Lauren, "Mama will get a different timeout later."

Lauren scowled at Tamsin as she responded, "Don't do that."

Tamsin stuck her tongue out at her which caused Ethan to do the same and Lauren rolled her eyes. Tamsin was a bad influence on her son, but she wouldn't get rid of her no matter what. Ethan had lunch while Lauren made snacks for their trip to the park and Tamsin had gone to check that Ethan's toy bag and diaper bag were packed. Once they were all set to go they headed out to the Dal.

* * *

Bo woke up the next morning and she stared up at the stained, cracked ceiling above her bed. She had kid. A kid that several people, people she had become close with, knew about. It would be hard to forgive them if she forgave them. Then there was Lauren. Lauren hadn't bothered to do anything. She hadn't bothered to find her. She hadn't bothered to have Trick or Evony to find her. Lauren did nothing. Instead all she did was make decision after decision to make sure that Bo didn't know a thing about Ethan. Bo's heart swelled at the thought of her son. She should have figured out the little boy was hers that day in the park, but he had been too far away for her to get a good look at him. Ethan looked so much like her that she had noticed that he had that same trouble maker look in his eyes when he was up to no good. But she couldn't deny that he was an adorable kid. Bo sighed.

Bo felt a poke to her arm and she looked over at Kenzi then gave her a small smile before she sighed, "I have a son Kenz." Bo looked back up at the ceiling as she told her, "He is a sweet little boy who likes to have tickle fights and he really likes mashed potatoes. He looks everything like me except his hair has this curl to it." She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears, but she was unable to. She looked over at Kenzi tearfully stating, "She kept my son from me."

Kenzi softly rubbed her arm and asked, "Did she tell you why?"

Bo wiped the silent tears from her face as she said, "She says that she was scared and that he would have been in danger."

Kenzi nodded in understanding, "I hate to say this because I really don't like her now, but I kind of get where she's coming from. The Fae aren't really known for their warm compassion to humans, so her having an illegitimate Faeby would have probably caused some trouble. Also I would have been scared shitless if my one night stand with a chick resulted in a baby. I'm going to need an explanation on that one at some point, but I can understand her logic."

Bo scoffed and looked away, "You understand? How can you understand? She didn't tell me about him then she tried to prevent me from finding out about him. None of that is understandable Kenzi."

Kenzi took a deep breath then sighed, "No. None of that is understandable. In fact it's wrong and selfish. But you got to understand Bo an unexpected pregnancy is something no one can navigate through sanely. She screwed up big time and I'm definitely going to have a Russian curse placed on her, but you're going to have to cut her some slack on this."

Bo regarded the young woman before she argued, "Cut her some slack? No. She doesn't deserve any slack. She kept my son from me Kenzi. Then she told everyone who knew about him to not tell me. Dyson knew and we were-"

Kenzi held up her hand making Bo stop, "I know all about you and Dyson. And that is messed up on every level known to man. You can be pissed Bo but, and I'm going to hate myself for saying this, you have to give Lauren a chance to redeem herself." Bo was about to protest, but Kenzi prevented that by saying, "Not for her Bo, but for…..what's his name?"

Bo proudly smiled, "Ethan. His name is Ethan."

Kenzi smiled back at her as she finished, "For Ethan, Bo. You have to do it for him."

Bo let out a reluctant sigh, "I'll try. But I'm seriously pissed at her Kenz."

Kenzi got off the bed and affirmed, "You have every right to Bo, and you shouldn't let her off the hook so easy. Just get what you have to say to her out then worry about your son. Who I can't wait to meet by the way."

Bo got up and stretched as she told Kenzi, "Well you'll meet him in a couple hours. We're meeting Lauren at the Dal then we're going to the park so I can play with Ethan. But we're going to the Dal early because Trick wants to talk to me."

Kenzi gave her a quick nod before she left the room. Bo sent Lauren a quick text about when they were meeting then headed off to the shower. An hour later they were headed to the Dal. Bo walked into the establishment with a neutral expression on her face. When they entered Bo noticed that the bar was empty except for Trick who was behind the bar. He looked up at them as they approached it and he gave Bo a small, friendly smile that she didn't return. Kenzi quickly scratched the back of her head then pointed in the direction of Trick's office, "I'm going to uh...I'm going to not be here and give you two some privacy."

Bo gave her a brief smile and watched as the younger girl headed downstairs before she sat on one of the barstools. Bo looked everywhere but at Trick. She wasn't going to start the conversation. She had no reason to talk to him, at least not at the moment. Trick cleared his throat and began, "Bo firstly I'm sorry. Truly I am. When Lauren first told us about her pregnancy we were all shocked for the obvious reason, but also because when you made your first appearance it wasn't a good one. You were close to being murdered by the Morrigan." Bo scoffed because she knew that wouldn't of happened. The Morrigan would have turned her into a plaything. Trick continued on, "You had disappeared. No one knew where to find you."

Bo rolled her eyes as she observed, "Trick you have numerous contacts within the Fae community and then some. So don't feed me that bullshit. Between your influence along with the Morrigan's I could have been found in two days time, but you didn't even try. I question our entire friendship now. I thought I could trust and depend on you to be honest with me, but obviously I was wrong about that."

"Bo you have to understand something." Bo gave him a pointed look, but Trick didn't waver as he continued on, "Lauren has had a tough history with the Fae. And it's not my story to tell, but I'm going to let you know that earning her trust has been very hard. So when she came to the Morrigan and I and told us about her pregnancy we respected her choice. To do anything that would have broken that trust would have been a disservice to the Fae as well as to Evony and I. Lauren is a good person despite what you may feel about her now and however you may feel in regards to her actions about Ethan. If you choose to continue to be angry at her then that is your choice, but for Ethan's sake I hope you are able to forgive her."

Bo glared at the older man. She should have disregarded everything that Trick had told her and continued to hold her grudge against Lauren. She had every right to. The blonde didn't tell her about her son then she tried to prevent Bo from finding out about him, so how could she forgive something like that? Bo looked away from Trick. She and Lauren had a son together which meant they would have to talk about him, and if it resulted in an argument every time then Ethan wouldn't benefit from it. And Bo wanted to do right by her son. She and Lauren might not have been on the best terms, and that probably wouldn't change, but she would try to be somewhat civil towards Lauren. Bo tightened her jaw then bit her lip before she insisted, "For my son I will be somewhat peaceful towards her. But I won't forgive her. She doesn't deserve forgiveness and neither do you." Trick silently nodded at her. Bo knew she was being hard on Trick considering he had only been honouring Lauren's request, but the hurt from the betrayal was hard to get over. It would take some time before she would be able to trust him again if she could.

* * *

By the time Lauren, Tamisn, and Ethan had reached the Dal, Ethan had fallen asleep during the twenty minute drive over. And when Lauren carefully took him out of his car seat he started to softly whine, but as soon as she had him rested against her shoulder and was rubbing his back, she was able to get him back to sleep. The three of them walked into the bar and Lauren had a fleeting thought of how this was the only bar in the city where she could walk in with a two-year old and no would say anything. She spotted Kenzi and Bo sitting at the bar while Trick was looking over some paperwork in another section. Trick gave her a small smile which helped soothe some of nerves that she was feeling, but that feeling quickly disappeared when Bo glared at her.

When Bo saw Lauren her anger at for the woman flared up, but it was brought down to a simmer after she saw Ethan sleeping peacefully in the blonde's arms. Bo still couldn't believe that she was someone's mother. She never thought it would be possible. But there she was looking at a peacefully slumbering little boy who looked exactly like her. Kenzi softly elbowed her as she tactlessly commented, "Look Bo she actually showed up. I thought she would run."

And just like that Bo's moment of joy was ruined. Bo looked Lauren in the eyes and she instantly saw the guilt in them. Bo bit her bottom lip as she came to the conclusion that she would make an attempt at being peaceful towards Lauren like she had told Trick earlier. She got off her barstool and commented, "Thanks for bringing him."

Lauren had seen the flash of anger in Bo's eyes when they looked at each other. But she had also seen how her eyes had softened when she looked at Ethan which made her thankful for the fact that Bo was becoming quite fond of the toddler. Lauren nodded as she gave Bo a quick smile, "Sorry he's asleep. We had an early start this morning followed by a big lunch."

Bo was a little disappointed that he was asleep, but the more he slept the more time she would have with him at the park. Bo glanced at Tamsin then looked back at Lauren gruffly asking, "What is she doing here?"

Lauren wasn't going to argue with Bo, but she wasn't going to let her be blatantly rude towards Tamsin. Lauren shifted Ethan in her arms then forwardly told her, "We're going to the park. Ethan likes going to the park with Tamsin." Lauren figured now would be the best time for them to talk about everyone who was already in Ethan's life, "Bo you need to understand that Ethan comes with an entire group of people who love and take care of him along with the fact that Tamsin is a big part of his life."

Bo scoffed. She couldn't believe that Lauren would be defending Tamsin like this. Tamsin was Dark Fae and her experiences with the Dark hadn't been pleasant ones, so having one of them be a huge factor in Ethan's life irritated her. "Yeah well we'll see about that. She may be whatever to you, but now that I am in my son's life I don't think-"

"You don't get to come into his life deciding who can and cannot be in Ethan's life. He has known them, and only them, since he was born. This isn't changing Bo and the sooner you get used to it the faster we can move past it." Lauren quickly argued. She was going to stand her ground and defend the role that Tamsin had in Ethan's life.

Bo tightened her jaw. Lauren had hit a nerve and any attempt at being civil towards her flew out the window as she retorted, "Well you didn't give me much of a choice there now did you? No. In fact you took any choice I had away when you decided not to tell me that you were pregnant."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo. She wasn't going to be baited into an argument with her. Not while Ethan was literally right between them, but that didn't stop Tamsin from threatening Bo. Tamsin stood closer to Lauren, with her arms across her chest as she threatened, "You might want to ease up succubus. I gave my blood oath to protect her and little dude." Tamsin briefly paused before adding, "Also I would enjoy kicking your-"

"Tamsin." Lauren snapped at her. The last thing she needed was a fight to breakout between Ethan's actual mother and his surrogate mother.

Bo stood there with a steadfast look on her face. The fact that Tamsin was ready to interject herself in a fight that was clearly between her and Lauren only agitated her. And she was ready to put the valkyrie in her place to let her know that Ethan was her son. But her agitation disappeared when she heard Ethan mumble against Lauren's neck, "Mama drink peas."

Lauren was thankful that Ethan had woken up because the tension between Bo and Tamsin wasn't alleviating and it was making the situation worse. Lauren kissed his forehead and softly told him, "Tamsin has your cup, but do you want to say hi to Bo first?"

Ethan sat up and looked around for Bo and when he saw her he all but jumped out of Lauren's arms as he happily exclaimed, "Bo!" Lauren let Bo take Ethan from her and her heart clenched at the sight of Ethan giving Bo a hug.

Bo returned to the little boy's hug and she held him tightly to her. She still couldn't believe this was her son and that he was actually happy to be with her. Bo relaxed the hug when she felt him pull back. He looked up at her and started talking to her about something, and though she had no idea what he was talking about she gave him her full attention. Ethan turned to look at Tamsin and he said, "Cup Tam."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the stern look Tamsin gave Ethan as she asked him, "What do you say?"

Ethan pouted and responded, "Peas?"

Tamsin gave him his sippy cup and warned him to go slow. Ethan took a drink from his cup before he pulled it away from his mouth to ask Bo, "Bo come play home?"

Lauren bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh at the confused look on Bo's face. It was the same look that Ethan got when he was confused by something, but he also did her signature head tilt with it. Kenzi had walked over to stand next to Bo to get a better look at Ethan then she looked at Bo before she gasped, "Holy shit Bo!"

Lauren scowled at her and said, "Language!"

Ethan smiled at Kenzi before he giggled, "Sit."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about how she would have to lay down some guidelines for Bo and Kenzi in regards to Ethan and foul language. She wouldn't tolerate him picking up swear words at two. Lauren firmly said to Ethan, "Ethan you do not say that word. If you say it again Mama will put you in timeout and take away your trucks."

Ethan instantly began to pout while eyes started to tear up as he rested his head on Bo's shoulder. Bo rubbed his back thinking Lauren was being a little harsh on him, "Geez Lauren calm down. It was one word, and I don't think he'll remember it."

Lauren shook her head no and asserted, "I don't care. There is no swearing around him. I'm trying to keep his vocabulary swear free until he's at least ten."

Bo rolled her eyes. She thought Lauren was being unreasonable, but she was going to go along with it to prevent an argument. Kenzi put her hand on Bo's shoulder as she told her, "He really is your kid Bo. This is some Ripley's sh-" Lauren glared at the younger woman making her backpedal, "Stuff. Look at that pout. You get the same look when you're denied your succu-snack."

Lauren gave Bo a perplexed look as she wondered, "A what?"

Bo grinned as she looked down at Ethan, "Trust me you don't want to know." Then she looked up at Kenzi remarking, "And I do not pout like that. If I do then I understand why I always get what I want. It's just so adorable."

Kenzi gasped then covered her mouth with her hand as she stated, "Oh my god I'm an aunt."

"I think that's open for discussion." Lauren commented without thinking. And as she realised what she had said she quickly backtracked, "I'm sorry. I just-"

Kenzi cut her off before she could explain, "You just think I'm not good enough to be around your kid."

Lauren shook her head no as she began to clarify, "That's not what I'm saying. I just want people who are mindful of their actions around Ethan." Lauren gestured towards Ethan, "I mean you did just swear in front of him Kenzi."

Kenzi scoffed then sarcastically remarked, "Oh and a Dark Fae valkyrie is someone you want around an influential child?"

Lauren didn't want to bring up this argument again, but she had to express the importance of the Dark Fae in Ethan's life. Lauren stated with a tone of finality in her voice, "Tamsin has been a part of Ethan's life since before he was born and so has Vex. To Ethan they are his family, and if you want to be a part of it you need to understand that they, and Evony, are a part of it as well."

Ethan sat up and looked around saying, "E? E?" Then he looked at Lauren frowning, "Mama E?"

Lauren gave him a small smile, because she knew she was going to upset him, and reached out to stroke his hair as she told him, "No Auntie E isn't here. Maybe we'll go see her later. She might have a toy for you."

Ethan threw his hands up in the air as he yelled, "Toy!"

Bo chuckled as she observed, "Well someone really likes their toys."

Lauren grinned as she looked at Ethan, "That he does. For a two year-old he has an impressive collection of toys that I'm afraid to go through when he's older."

Tamsin let out a short laugh as she pointed out, "At least he won't grow out of his trucks for awhile especially the dump trucks. He can still fit in them."

Bo glared at Tamsin. She was jealous of the fact that the valkyrie knew more about her son than she did. It wasn't fair, and Bo couldn't wait until she and Lauren were alone so she could let her know how selfish she was for keeping Ethan from her. Lauren had seen the look on Bo's face and she knew their moment of being civil to each other had passed, so she cleared her throat and said, "We should get going if we're going to the park."

Ethan looked at her and said, "Park Mama again?"

Lauren chuckled, "Yes we're going to the park again. You're a lucky little boy this week."

Ethan was smiling before he scrunched his eyebrows together then asked her, "Bo park?"

Lauren smiled at him and gently urged, "Why don't you ask her?"

Ethan looked up at Bo then pointed at her wondering, "You park?" Even if Bo hadn't already been going there was no way she would have said no. She didn't have it in her to deny him anything especially now considering she just got into his life. Bo shook her head yes and Ethan hugged her neck as he excitedly told Lauren, "Mama Bo park."

Lauren smiled at him. She was so happy that he had taken to Bo and that Bo wanted to be in his life. "Well I guess we better get going before he gets upset by the fact that we haven't left yet."

The group told Trick bye as they left the Dal. Kenzi and Bo went in her car and followed Lauren to the park. As they drove to the park Kenzi, still amazed by the fact that Bo had a kid, remarked, "You have a kid. And he is adorable."

Bo grinned as she replied, "He is adorable." Then she sourly commented, "I just wish he didn't come with a group Dark Fae bodyguards that Lauren is okay with."

Bo could feel Kenzi's eyes on her knowing that the younger woman was trying to understand why she was upset by the Dark Fae in Ethan's life. Bo didn't completely hate the Dark. She just had bad experiences with them that only allowed her to put a small amount of trust in any Dark Fae. The only reason why she dealt with Evony was because she needed a job and she understood her place with the Morrigan. The Morrigan didn't like her, and Bo wasn't too fond of her either. Unfortunately her son adored the woman though. Bo bit her lip thinking about the people she would have to unwillingly accept due to the fact that they were in her son's life. Bo glanced at Kenzi and commented, "Just when things were slowing down for us it gets interesting."

Kenzi half-heartedly laugh then said, "It never slows down for us, however we've never had to deal with baby mama drama before." Kenzi was quiet for a second before she hesitantly wondered, "How do you think all this will play out?"

Bo inhaled deeply then slowly released it as she mused, "Lauren said she wants me in his life. That I believe, but I don't know if she wants to do a joint custody situation or if she'll just let me visit whenever I wanted." Bo thought more about it and as she did she came to a clear resolution about her role in Ethan's life. She wanted to be his mother and not some part-time parent. Bo glanced at Kenzi then declared, "I want custody of my son. I want to be his mother, and I'm not going to let Lauren reduce our time to an occasional visitation."

Kenzi let out a breath and speculated, "Well let's just hope the doc isn't going to make this a brutal one."

Bo set her lips in a firm line as she thought about how a custody battle between her and Lauren would go and she didn't have a good feeling about it. Even though she said she was going to try to be civil towards her all bets were going to be off if Lauren tried to deny her custody. Bo let out a heavy breath through her nose. It was going to be difficult time while she and Lauren figured out what they were going to do.

"Did you really feel it was necessary to threaten Bo?" Lauren said quietly to Tamsin as she drove them to the park. "And in front of Ethan?"

Tamsin snorted at her then retorted, "She started it when she decided to argue with you. I was just doing what I've been ordered to do which is to protect you and Ethan. I felt the situation warranted it."

Lauren set her jaw and focused on her driving. If this was going to be something that she would have to constantly deal with then she would have to arrange for Bo to see Ethan at times when Tamsin wasn't around. Although that didn't mean that Tamsin wouldn't put up a fight. Lauren stopped at a red light then narrowed her eyes at Tamsin and asserted, "Bo is in Ethan's life now Tamsin. You need to accept that. And I don't want what happened at the Dal to happen again. It's going to happen. She's got a lot to work through. I kept her son from her."

Tasmin pointed out the window, "Light's green." Then she argued, "But she left town Lauren. Her doing that-"

"Her doing that means nothing Tamsin. She had her reasons and I had mine. And we're going to leave it at that." Lauren interrupted ending the conversation. She knew Tamsin would do anything to protect her and Ethan, but anything regarding Bo was something Lauren would have to deal with on her own. And Tamsin would have to stay out of any argument that the two of them had.

They got to the park and Lauren took Ethan out of his seat while Tamsin got his numerous bags. Bo pulled into the spot next to her and as she watched Bo get out she asked him, "Ethan you want to go play with Bo?"

He nodded his head yes then yelled, "Tam play slide Bo."

Lauren tried to hold back the laugh, but she chuckled as she told Bo, "He wants to play on the slide with you and Tamsin."

Bo glared at the valkyrie and she bit her tongue as she tightly smiled at Lauren, "Sure we can go play on the slide with Tamsin."

Lauren was enjoying this. This was something the two of them would have to get used to. Ethan would most likely want to play with the both of them and if they denied him then he would throw a fit which would result in her having to intervene. She grinned as she turned to look at Tamsin, "Ethan wants to go play on the slide with you and Bo. I'll get the rest of the stuff. "

Tamsin got a pointed look on her face as she stated, "I think he'll be fine with Bo."

Ethan started to give Tamsin his puppy dog eyes as he whined, "Tam play on slide peas."

Lauren smirked at Tamsin as she huffed and conceded, "Okay little dude. Let's go play on the slide. We'll show Bo your trick."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Tamsin asking, "What trick Tamsin?"

Tamsin gave her a displeased look as the three of them walked over to the play equipment. Lauren was briefly worried about what trick Tamsin had been talking about because she wasn't aware of any. Lauren watched them for a second before she grabbed the two bags out of the backseat. And as she was pulling one of the bags out Kenzi took it from her bluntly saying, "What you did was shitty Lauren."

Lauren gave Kenzi an exasperated look. She really didn't want to get into this discussion with the younger woman. In fact she was certain Kenzi was getting ready to tell her off and she didn't have the energy to deal with it. Lauren sighed, "Kenzi I get it. I screwed up, but honestly would you have gone and searched for the person who got you pregnant from a one night stand?"

Lauren watched as Kenzi had what she believed was an internal struggle then she reluctantly said, "Lauren I'm not arguing that." She scratched her head then continued, "In fact I understand and I get it. The part of this that I think is so shitty is that you kept him from Bo. I get that you were scared and that he was unexpected, but how?"

Lauren regarded the girl for a moment then she motioned her head over towards the grass and said, "Let's go setup." The two of them found a spot to setup and when they sat down Lauren confessed, "I got scared Kenzi. I got scared that she wouldn't want him, or that she would reject Ethan. We had a one night stand that resulted in an unexpected pregnancy, so I automatically thought the worse especially since she had disappeared. The more I rationalised it the more I talked myself out of telling her. Ethan is my world and I want to protect him from being hurt as long as possible. I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared for him."

Kenzi got a sympathetic smile on her face as she said, "Okay it doesn't make it less shitty, but it makes it more understandable." Kenzi picked at the grass for a moment then she wondered, "I just want to mentally prepare myself here, but uh...do you plan to make Bo go through a custody battle for Ethan?"

Lauren tilted her out of curiosity as she inquired, "Does Bo want custody of Ethan?"

"She doesn't want full custody, but she would like joint custody and she thinks that you will be difficult about it." Kenzi admitted to her. Lauren stared at her for a moment then she looked over to where Bo, Tamsin, and Ethan were playing on the monkey bars. Lauren frowned at the sight of the little boy hanging from the bar. When he let go of it heart almost stopped, but Bo had caught him and Ethan was laughing so Lauren didn't have complete panic attack. She looked back a Kenzi with an annoyed look on her face, "Her encouraging his daredevil side is going to be a problem isn't it?"

Kenzi gave her a cheeky smile, "I guess I'll give you one fun fact about Bo and say yes. Yes it will."

Lauren shook her head in disbelief and dryly remarked, "That's going to be fun." Lauren was glad that Kenzi hadn't been too hard on her, and was even more surprised by the fact that she had understood Lauren's logic. Lauren had been expecting the worse considering this was Bo's best friend. Lauren smiled at Kenzi as she inquired, "Why are you being so nice to me Kenzi?"

Kenzi chuckled and gave Lauren a gentle shove as she remarked, "This isn't being nice Lauren. This is me being an understanding person. You still hurt my best friend."

Letting out a heavy sigh Lauren looked over at Bo playing with Ethan on the jungle gym. She had hurt Bo in a way she didn't think was possible and she felt guilty for it. Then on top of that she had underestimated Bo when she thought that Bo wouldn't want to be involved in Ethan's life. And that was something she wouldn't do again. She sighed, "I don't plan to make her go through a custody battle Kenzi. That wouldn't be good for Ethan. I want her to be a part of his life in every way possible."

Kenzi nodded and said, "Well that's good. And Bo wants to be a part of his life Lauren. She wants to be his mother."

Lauren watched as Bo and Ethan played together. Bo was already making a good mother, and Lauren had no doubt that she would continue to be there for Ethan. She looked at Kenzi and smiled, "I want her to be his mother. Ethan needs her just as much as he needs me."

Ethan, Bo, and Tamsin were in sandbox playing with his dump trucks and Ethan looked over at Tamsin asking, "Castle?"

Tamsin plopped down in the sand and said, "Sure thing champ. Big castle or little castle?"

"Big!" He exclaimed as he started filling up his dump truck with sand.

Bo watched as Tamsin started to pile up the sand to make the castle and she was a little surprised at how attentive the valkyrie was to Ethan. It almost made her sorry for taking her anger out on Tamsin. Bo sat down in the sand and began to help Tamsin, "Look I'm sorry about what happened back at the Dal."

Tamsin looked up at her with a sceptical look and remarked, "No you're not. In fact you most likely feel justified in how you acted, and that's fine. But if you ever raise your voice at Lauren while he's around just know that I won't hesitate to act."

Bo sat there looking at her. A part of her wanted to tell Tamsin to mind her own business, but the other part of her understood where she was coming from. Tamsin wasn't just Ethan and Lauren's protection. She was also their family and she would protect that more than anything. Bo nodded in understanding and said, "Okay."

Tamsin chuckled in disbelief, "Okay? Seriously?"

Bo shrugged as she packed sand into one of the small buckets, "You're looking out for my son. I can't really be mad at that."

Tamsin gave her a wary look for a moment then went back to building the sandcastle. After awhile Ethan started to leave the sandbox and Tamsin looked at him asking, "Where are you going Ethan?"

He pointed over at Lauren and said, "Mama go swing peas."

Tamsin grinned at him, "Why don't you call her over here."

Lauren heard Ethan calling for her and she said to Kenzi, "I wonder what this could be about." Lauren walked over to the sandbox and she saw Bo and Tamsin building a sandcastle together, "See Ethan, this how we play nice with people we don't like." Both Tamsin and Bo gave her a look that told her that her joke wasn't funny. Lauren bent down to Ethan's level, "You want me to help you with your sandcastle?"

He shook his head no then pointed to the swings, "Swing peas. Big swing."

Lauren smiled at him and said, "Okay. Do you think Bo wants to come swing with us?"

Ethan looked at Bo and asked, "Swing Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren and even though the woman wasn't on her good side she couldn't say no to the big brown eyes looking at her. Bo got up and dusted off her pants saying, "Sure why not? It's been awhile."

The three of them headed to the swings and Lauren sat down in the swing with Ethan on her lap while Bo sat in the swing next to them. They were quietly swinging and there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Bo didn't have anything to say, well she had a lot to say, but she didn't know how to approach it. Lauren on the other hand decided now was the best time for them to talk, "Bo I don't want to go through some long drawn out custody battle." Bo looked at Lauren with a surprise look on her face. She really didn't know what to expect, but that was definitely good to hear. Bo continued to listen, "I want you to see Ethan. In fact I'm encouraging it. I just want to make sure that he's safe first before I hand him over to you."

Bo scoffed. The fact that Lauren could insinuate that Ethan wouldn't be safe with her was ridiculous and it set Bo off. She sarcastically pointed out, "He'll be safe with me Lauren. He'll be a lot safer with me than any of the Dark Fae in his life."

Lauren softly chuckled. Bo's contempt towards the Dark Fae wasn't helping her any and it just made matters worse for her. Lauren appreciated the Dark Fae in her and Ethan's lives so if Bo continued to have a problem with it then Lauren would have to give her an ultimatum. Lauren looked over at Bo telling her, "You don't know anything about the Dark."

"Of course you would defend them. I know enough. Any interaction I've had with them has led to me either being on the Morrigan's shit-"

"Bo watch your mouth or we will have problems." Lauren warned her.

Bo rolled her eyes out of frustration. Learning how to censor herself would be a challenge. Bo continued on, "As I was saying the Dark haven't done me any favours."

Lauren kissed the top of Ethan's head then said, "Bo, Tamsin, Vex and The Morrigan treat Ethan like he's the centre of the universe. Without them I wouldn't have been able to get through my pregnancy. Tamsin definitely has shown how supportive she is." Lauren paused for a second then told Bo, "When I was going through my rough patch she and Ethan developed a connection that can't be broken and I won't let you break it because you're too narrow-minded."

Bo tightened her jaw and shot back, "I am not narrow-minded. I'm just going off my personal experiences with the Dark." Bo glared at her and bitingly commented, "I'm sure they did." Bo couldn't help but to feel hurt about the fact that she wasn't there for Lauren or Ethan through whatever rough time Lauren had been going through.

Lauren sighed as she thought about the few months when she was dealing with her postpartum depression. During that time she had been able to feed Ethan, but then she would have to hand him off to Tamsin. Her heart ached as she remembered the emotional numbness she felt towards her son the first few months of his life. Lauren smiled appreciatively as she looked over to where Tamsin and Kenzi were sitting on the blanket bickering about something. "They did Bo." She took a deep breath and revealed, "I had postpartum depression after Ethan was born, and I couldn't make that emotional attachment to him, so Tamsin stepped in."

"I could have been there for you and Ethan. I could have been the one he got an emotional attachment to." Bo vehemently stated as she stopped Lauren's swing causing Lauren to look at her. "But you didn't give me the chance." Bo was getting upset. From missing out on being able to make that connection with her own son to hearing about Lauren's postpartum depression it all made her heartache. She felt robbed of not only being there for Ethan, but also for being there for Lauren. The betrayal and anger were rising to the surface, but Bo tried her best to keep it at bay.

Lauren started to bounce Ethan on her lap because he was getting upset and she countered, "And where was I going to find you Bo? We….did what we did and I dealt with the consequences."

That was it. Bo was done with having the fact that she disappeared as the reason why her son was kept from her. Bo threw her hands up in frustration and got up angrily saying, "You didn't have to find me Lauren. You know both Trick and The Morrigan could have found me, but you didn't have either of them look for me now did you?" Ethan was reaching up for her, so she took him from Lauren. And just as she was about to continue she decided to stand there with her mouth set in a line and her eyebrow scrunched together. Bo was trying to keep somewhat calm. She didn't want to lose it in front of Ethan. The look on Bo's face reminded Lauren so much of Ethan's that she had to take a picture of it despite the fact that they were in the middle of an argument. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Bo and Ethan which caused Bo to scowl, "Did you just take a picture?"

Lauren blushed a little as she chuckled, "Yeah. The face you were making reminded me of Ethan when he's concentrating on something." Lauren put her phone back in her pocket then she admitted, "Bo, Ethan looks so much like you. There had been many times where I would look at him and it almost made me want to pick up the phone to call Trick and Evony and have them find you. But then I would start to think about how you wouldn't want him, or how you wouldn't believe me, and I had rationalised it so much that when I did want to have Trick find you I couldn't go through with it because of my guilt."

Lauren thought Bo didn't want Ethan. And that thought alone made Bo lose any control that she was trying to hold onto. Bo's voice rose as she repeated, "You thought I didn't want my own son?" Bo couldn't believe the absurdity of Lauren's logic. She scoffed, "You really have no idea who I am do you?"

Lauren got up and took Ethan from Bo as she pointed out, her voice rising to the same level as Bo's, "That's the point Bo. I don't know you and I still don't know you." Ethan was getting upset, so she took a deep breath to calm herself then she said in a normal voice, "But you're Ethan's mother so like it or not we need to get past the terrible mistakes that I've done and start talking about our parenting situation."

Bo was done being civil towards Lauren she pointed at her and firmly said, "You do not get off easy on this Lauren. You hid my son from me for two years. For two fucking-"

"Watch your mouth Bo." Lauren interjected. She had let this gone on long enough. The two of them were arguing in public in front of their two year old. Lauren let out a defeated sigh, "Bo this is one of those topics that we are going always argue about. And I'll be glad to do it some other time when we're not in public and Ethan isn't here. But I will say that we need to talk about the terms of our custody arrangement and we can do that with Trick and Evony present."

Bo shook her head no. This was something that they were going to get through by themselves. There had been enough interference in regards to her and her son. "No Lauren. You and I will work this out between ourselves."

Lauren huffed out, "Alright." She looked Bo in her eyes saying, "Come by tonight at nine and we'll discuss everything." By that time Ethan would be asleep and any argument they would get into wouldn't be in public.

Bo continued to glare at Lauren even though she wasn't ready for them to talk about their parenting situation. But it was now or never. She nodded in agreement. Lauren let out the breath she had been unintentionally holding. She had no idea how this would turn out between them, but at least Ethan had Bo in his life. This also meant that Bo was in Lauren's life as well.

_That Evening…_

Bo and Kenzi were driving to Lauren's house when Kenzi looked over at her and asked, "Are you going to argue with her about everything?"

Bo scowled at Kenzi. Ever since they got back from the park, Kenzi had been more focused on defending Lauren than she was at being angry with her. Bo let out an aggravated sigh, "I don't know. It depends on what she has to say." Bo took a second before she jokingly asked, "And are you her new best friend or something?"

Kenzi sat back in her seat, "No I am not. I just understand Bo." Then she hesitantly added, "And maybe I can be a bit more objective about it because it's not my kid. She was protecting him Bo."

"She may have been protecting him at first, but then it became about her. So no she gets no leniency from me." Bo countered before she focused on driving.

Kenzi was quiet for a second then she wondered, "Do you know what you want for the custody arrangement?"

Bo quietly thought about what she wanted in regards to custody. She wanted to see Ethan without any problems. She also wanted to be able to take him over to her place which made her realise that she and Kenzi needed to move. The crack shack wasn't kid safe. Bo quickly looked at Kenzi and in a panicked voice she said, "Kenzi we need to move. The clubhouse isn't safe. We have boarded up windows, questionable stairs, and a bunch of other problems with that place that Lauren would mostly likely use as a reason for me not to see him."

Bo continued to think about the many problems wrong with their dwelling and it caused her to freak out more. She would need time to find a suitable place. Then she would need furniture for Ethan, babyproofing, and a bunch of other things that would make their place a second home for him. Bo pulled over to the side of the road and she turned to Kenzi, "I'm not ready to be a parent. Our house is an abandoned building that is a death trap for a child. I don't have any room to ask for custody."

Kenzi gripped her shoulder and calmly reassured her, "Bo take a deep breath. I don't think Lauren is going to hand him over to you tonight. We can figure this out. I'll call Trick in the morning..." Bo scowled at her. She didn't want Trick's help. He had provided enough help in making sure that Bo didn't know about her son. Kenzi shook her head and sighed, "We need his help Bo if you want joint custody of your son."

Bo reluctantly sighed in concession, "Fine then, but you're talking to him. If I do I might say something that'll piss him off and he'll end up not wanting to help us." Bo took a deep breath feeling a little bit better knowing that there was a plan in place. She pulled them back onto the road and they continued to head for Lauren's house.

"Why does she have to come over here?" Tamsin asked Lauren as she went around cleaning up the living room.

Lauren tossed Ethan's toys into the storage bin then turned to look at Tamsin remarking, "Because I live here Tamsin."

Tamsin gestured around the room pointing out, "Hello I live here too."

Lauren sat down on the couch. After they had gotten back from the park she had told Tamsin about her and Bo's conversation and how they wanted to discuss their parenting situation. Over dinner they had talked about what Bo could possibly want in their custody arrangement, but Lauren didn't have a definitive answer. Then she told Tamsin about Bo coming over and Tamsin lost it. Lauren looked at the valkyrie and smiled, "I know you do Tamsin, but it was the only place I could think of."

Lauren watched as Tamsin sighed then she sat next to her and asked, "Did you get rid of your list of demands?"

Lauren glared at her and countered, "It wasn't a list of demands. It was just a list of points that I wanted to go over with Bo. But I think if her terms are within reason then I shouldn't have any problem agreeing to them. And yes I got rid of it. It seemed...demanding."

Tamsin chuckled before she gave her a questioning look, "Will you let her have sleepovers with him?"

Lauren took a deep breath because she knew at some point down the line Bo would want to take Ethan to her place. She slowly exhaled and responded, "I'll have to see what the place looks like and make sure that it's safe for Ethan."

Tamsin smirked at her commenting, "We would have the place to ourselves. What would we do?"

Lauren laughed as she thought about the possibility of having an Ethan-free weekend. The last time she was supposed to have one Evony had taken him for the weekend, so Lauren could do some work at the lab. Instead Lauren wound up taking a nap in her office and woke up four hours later to Evony waking her up and holding out a blue covered Ethan. The Morrigan had taken him to the circus and let him gorge himself on cotton candy, but she couldn't deal with his sugar high. Lauren smiled at Tamsin as she suggested, "We could go out or something."

Tamsin scrunched her face up as she turned that idea down, "Nah doc. Plus the last time you were in a club you came out of that night with a little reminder. And you weren't even drunk."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Tamsin liked to make fun of her about her one nightstand with Bo, but she always put in her place by saying, "And if it weren't for my trip to that club there would be no Ethan." Tamsin opened her mouth for a quick comeback but then she shut it making Lauren grin in triumph. Then she pointed out, "Plus we most likely wouldn't be friends if it weren't for that little encounter."

Tamsin's eyes softened as she reached out and touched Lauren's cheek, "No we'd be friends. I can't imagine my life without you doc."

Lauren covered the hand that Tamsin had on her cheek and returned the sentiment, "And I wouldn't be where I am without you Tam."

Lauren cuddled up to Tamsin's side and rested her head on her shoulder. She just wanted to relax a moment before she and Bo had a heated discussion about their custody arrangement. Tamsin wrapped an arm around her then she kissed the top of Lauren's head and they were quiet a moment before Tamsin whispered, "You sure you don't want to give this a try?"

Lauren smiled. She knew Tamsin wasn't being serious, but she wanted to give her a serious answer, "No. And that's because you mean too much to my son for me to risk that relationship you have with him. Also you mean too much to me and I don't want to mess that up either. And yes we have feelings that complicate that, but I don't want to go beyond this friendship that we have."

Tamsin chuckled and rubbed Lauren's arm, "Ease up doc. I was just kidding. Sorta." There was a pause before Tamsin asked, "How about sex? I know you're hard up for it."

And just like that her moment of relaxation was ruined. Lauren playfully smacked Tamsin's thigh then she sat up commenting, "You're such a pain sometimes. And just because I'm hard up for something doesn't mean I'm going to-" Lauren realised that she was about to set Tamsin up, so she didn't finish her train of thought.

Unfortunately Tamsin had caught on to what she was going to say and she laughed out, "I'm certain one move from Bo and you'll be-"

Lauren covered Tamsin's mouth with her hand then clearly said, with added emphasis, "Bo and I will never..._never..._.be doing that again."

Tamsin licked her hand causing Lauren to jerk her hand away and wipe her palm on her pants. The valkyrie grinned at her as she playfully quipped, "So you've claimed celibacy because you don't want to ruin our friendship and your baby mama doesn't like you?"

Lauren thought about what Tamsin had said and figured that sounded accurate enough so she astutely nodded while replying, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

Before Tamsin could say anything the doorbell rang. Lauren was thankful for the door ringing because she and Tamsin wouldn't be able to finish their conversation. But then she became anxious waiting for Bo to come in. Tamsin got up to answer the door and she let Bo and Kenzi in. Kenzi walked into the living room and as she looked around she remarked, "Nice place. It's a lot bigger than it looks on the outside."

Lauren got up as she modestly said, "Yeah. The Morrigan and Trick wanted to make sure Ethan, Tamsin and I had enough space."

"You live here?" Bo asked incredulously. She hadn't given much thought to Tamsin and Lauren's relationship, but it made more sense as to why Lauren was always defending the valkyrie. Bo shook her head thinking that she was a complete idiot for several reasons.

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow as she replied, "I do. Is there a problem?"

Bo did have a problem, but what could she do with it? Lauren was with Tamsin and they had a happy little family. She was just the person who happened to get Lauren pregnant, and the only reason why she was being told about her son was because Lauren felt guilty about keeping him from her. Bo let out a half-hearted chuckle, "No. There is no problem. I should have realised you two were involved. Explains a whole hell of a lot." She pointed at Lauren and remarked, "Let's get this over and I can leave you two to your evening."

Lauren was confused as to what Bo was talking about. Then she saw the smug grin on Tamsin's face and she realised she needed to clear up some things. Lauren glared at Tamsin as she explained, "Bo, Tamsin and I aren't involved." She ignored the fake look of hurt Tamsin got on her face and looked at Bo, "She's just the other point in this parenting triangle, but she and I aren't involved."

Bo looked at Lauren with a surprised look on her face. She had been certain that the two of them were together. Then she figured that they must have been together at some point. She knew two people who were that close must of had some sort of feelings towards each other. Bo took a breath. It didn't matter. She and Lauren had a terrible history that had enough betrayal in it that could last them both for several lifetimes. Bo nonchalantly shrugged as she sarcastically commented, "Whatever Lauren. It's not like I have any say here about her. The only thing I do have a say in is my son."

"You're right Bo you don't have any say in regards to Tamsin especially since you're sleeping with Dyson." Lauren shot back. Lauren hadn't meant for her anger to show about Bo's situation with Dyson, but Bo's offhanded comment irritated her. Plus the Dyson thing was something that they would need to discuss at some point. If Bo was seeing him then she wanted to make it clear that he was not to be anywhere near Ethan. She was still pissed at him, and if she were honest with herself she'd realise that she was more jealous than anything. Lauren let out a heavy sigh and ran her hand through her hair. Bo was giving her a confused look and Lauren told her, "He came by earlier to tell me that you had gone to the Dal last night."

Bo rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah well what that asshole failed to tell you was that he and I are no longer….seeing each other. He lied to me while we were-And I can't see someone who can lie to me with a smile on their face."

Lauren's guilt hit her hard along with the fact that Bo had just solidified the fact that the two of them would never happen. There was an awkward silence in the room then Tamsin cleared her throat and said to Kenzi, "Come on girlie I'll let you borrow a beer."

Kenzi let out a noise of disbelief then argued, "I'm not paying you back a beer."

Tamsin and Kenzi headed to the kitchen and before she had closed the door to the kitchen Tamsin gave Lauren a hopeful smile. Lauren looked back at Bo and the two of them stood there looking around the room before Lauren offered, "Do you want to sit down?"

Bo nodded and the two of them sat down. Bo had a million things she wanted to say, and she wanted to unleash all her anger out on Lauren, but it just didn't feel right. Bo looked up at Lauren when she said, "Bo if it makes you feel any better I told Dyson that I didn't want him around Ethan. But I'm leaving that as a decision for you to make considering he lied to you while you two were whatever."

Bo softly chuckled at the irony of what Lauren was telling her and she couldn't hold back the comment on the tip of her tongue, "Does that mean I also get to decide if you can around Ethan too? Because you lied to me worse than Dyson did."

Lauren sat back against the couch and sighed, "I did and I know sorry doesn't fix everything." Lauren turned her head so she could look at Bo. "But I want to fix everything that I screwed up. I want you in Ethan's life and I want you to get to know your son."

Lauren took in Bo's profile and what she saw only worsened her guilt. The blank expression on Bo's face told her that Bo wouldn't accept any of her apologies. Lauren took a deep breath and reluctantly said, "I guess we should talk about you and Ethan."

Bo turned to face Lauren and she saw a fleeting look of sadness in her eyes and she wondered if she was the cause of it. But she knew better than to think that. Lauren had after all kept her son away from her then tried to prevent her from seeing him, and that was unforgivable. Bo nodded then asked, "So do you go first in all this or do I?"

Lauren nervously rubbed her palms on her jeans. She had no idea of how Bo would feel about the stipulations she was about to set forth, but Bo hadn't risen her voice yet, so it could go well. Lauren responded, "I'd like to go first because I would like to lie down, what I believe, are reasonable conditions for our arrangement." Bo resisted the urge to argue and just waited for Lauren to continue. She didn't have to wait long, "First things first before you start to take Ethan I want to see where you live and if it is a safe environment for him."

Bo bit her lip as she anxiously thought about the number of things wrong with her house. She had been right there was no way Lauren would let Ethan come over to her place, and unless Trick pulled a miracle, she would have to find a new place as soon as possible. Bo casually agreed, "That's understandable."

Lauren was a little suspicious of Bo's willingness to agree with her. But she had underestimated Bo enough so now she was going to have to start trusting her. Lauren moved forward on her mental list of conditions, "When we do get around to the point of you keeping him there is to be no alcohol, no sex, and definitely no strangers. He gets very anxious around them." Lauren took a deep breath before she covered her next point knowing it could be the thing that would set Bo off, "And before you can take him I want you to spend time with him while I'm around." Bo raised an eyebrow at her and Lauren began to explain, "I just want to make sure that he behaves and listens to you."

Bo wanted to argue the no sex thing because she clearly wouldn't be doing that, but she held her tongue. Most of the terms were fair to Bo so she conceded, "Okay. Is that it?" Lauren slowly nodded. She hadn't been expecting an understanding Bo and it unnerved her little bit to see what Bo would want in their agreement. After a moment passed Bo said, "Once I've met all your conditions I want him when you're at work and I want him every other week."

Lauren stared Bo down. Every other weekend she would agree with, but week? That was crazy and disrupted Ethan's schedule. Lauren shook her head no objecting, "You can have him every weekend, but during the week isn't possible. Ethan has a schedule and I don't want to disrupt it."

Bo narrowed her eyes at Lauren and argued, "And what is so damn important during the week that I can't have him?"

Lauren regarded Bo for a second then decided to tell her what was so important even though she knew Vex would probably kill her. She sighed out, "Vex takes Ethan to Gymboree on Monday and Wednesdays."

Bo gawked at her for a second then she started to laugh hysterically. Bo couldn't imagine the Mesmer in some kiddie play group with other parents singing toddler songs and learning numbers and letters. Bo caught her breath and wiped the moisture from eyes as she remarked, "You've got to be kidding?"

Lauren chuckled as she shook her head no, "Oddly enough I am not. Vex really likes Gymboree and I don't ask why because I'm certain it will upset me. As long as there are no witnesses to this we all get to live. It's also Ethan's social time. He doesn't do well with other kids and I'd like to have him broken of that before he starts school."

Bo looked at Lauren as she realised that they would have a whole lot of conversations regarding Ethan and this was just the first of them. And other than a couple of bumps this was the most civil one that they had had since she found out about Ethan. Bo gave Lauren a small smile, "This is the most civil conversation we've had today."

Lauren decided to keep her mouth shut to prevent herself from saying the smartass remark she had on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to ruin the amicable place that they were in. Lauren returned Bo's smile and told her, "It is." She paused for a second then added, "Bo you can call anytime you want to see him. Like I told you, I don't want to keep him from you. Just let me know." Lauren thought of another stipulation and she narrowed her eyes at Bo as she warned, "Oh and if you feed him sugar you will keep him. I had to learn that the hard way. Evony took him once and fed him cotton candy and he was a monster. Ethan tried to destroy the living room the best he could and he threw temper tantrums every five minutes."

Bo grinned as she thought about returning Ethan to Lauren while he was hopped up on sugar. Lauren noticed the grin on Bo's face and she got a stern look on hers, "Bo if you drop him off or if I pick him up and he's bouncing around the room, I will kiss him goodbye and leave him with you."

Bo just laughed at the threatening look the doctor was giving her. Bo wouldn't do that to Lauren because she would only be setting herself up for the same treatment, but the idea was very appealing. Bo smiled and rolled her eyes, "I won't do it Lauren. Calm down."

Lauren looked at Bo and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that she and Bo had come to good place, but she did know better. Lauren knew this was only a moment of peace between them before something came up and ruined what little ground they had built. Bo wanted to be angry at Lauren she really did, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Yes she still felt hurt over the decisions Lauren had made in regards to their son, but Lauren was also trying to make up for it. Lauren had extended her unlimited access to Ethan and they had setup guidelines. She believed that they were headed in the right parenting direction.

Lauren leant forward and put her hands on her knees as she commented, "Well if we're done here then I need to get to bed. Ethan likes to wake up early."

Bo had a question and at this moment she didn't think Lauren would tell her no, but even if she did she would understand. They got up and Bo put her hands in her jacket pockets as she hesitantly asked, "C-Can I see him now?" Seeing the uncertainty in Bo's eyes made Lauren want to say yes, but it was late and Ethan was asleep. And before she could object Bo admitted, "Ever since you told me that Ethan was my son I've wondered about things like getting him ready for bed, reading to him, giving him a bath and other random things." Bo stopped for a second to get over the lump of emotions in her throat then continued, "You know the simple things a parent does for their kid. Simple things that I have missed out on." Bo finished with tears forming in her eyes.

Lauren's heart broke as she saw the tears begin to shine in Bo's eyes. It was her fault that they were there and she was going to correct it. Lauren swallowed to moisten her throat and before she thoroughly thought about what she was going to say she said, "He typically goes down at eight, but if it's a bath day, bath time is at seven then bed." Bo didn't understand what Lauren was getting at and as she opened her mouth to question her Lauren explained, "I want you to come over in the evenings and we can put Ethan down for bed. And if you come over earlier we can have dinner together."

Bo stood there speechless. Lauren was giving her the opportunity to be involved in Ethan's life in a way that she hadn't expected so soon. Bo looked intently at Lauren wondering, "Are you sure?"

Lauren was more than sure. Ethan had to learn that Bo was his other mother and this would allow them the time together to build their relationship. Lauren smiled and motioned her head over to the stairs as she told Bo, "Come with me." The two of them headed up the stairs and when they got to Ethan's room, Lauren slowly opened the door to where it was wide enough to let Bo in before she told her, "Go ahead Bo. Go say good night to your son."

Bo looked at Lauren with tear filled eyes and Lauren just nodded at her. She hadn't been expecting this and the fact that Lauren was allowing this to happen proved that the blonde wanted Bo to be a major part of Ethan's life. As she got to the side of Ethan's bed she knelt down and softly stroked his hair. Bo watched him sleep for a couple of seconds before she placed a soft kiss on his head then whispered, "Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." She brushed a lock of his hair out of his face as she quietly added, "And be good for your Mama."

Lauren was leaning against the door frame as she watched Bo tell Ethan good night. It was a scene that she would replay over in her mind for years to come. And she felt terrible about the fact that she had waited so long. Bo would be an excellent mother to Ethan. She had no doubt about it, and even though they wouldn't have the relationship. At least they could be a somewhat normal family for Ethan.

Bo stood up and walked over to the doorway. She looked back at Ethan then she looked Lauren. Ethan needed both of his parents. And in order to have the both of them they would need to get over their past. Bo took a deep breath then as she exhaled she said, "I want to put the bullshit behind us Lauren and I want to start fresh." Lauren went to go say something, but Bo held up her hand and continued on, "I want a fresh start for you and I and I want us to be the parents that he should have had this whole time. I know it won't be easy considering everything, but I feel like we should try." Bo gauged Lauren's reaction and Lauren was only looking at her with a stunned look on her face so she added, "So while I'm getting to know him, I want to get to know you too."

Lauren was clueless as to what to say. She thought it was going to be awhile before Bo would even remotely try to forgive her, but here she was wanting to make things work with Lauren for the sake Ethan and allowing her a chance to fix all the wrongs that she had committed. Lauren blinked and a tear slid down her cheek as she happily stated, "Bo I would definitely like to get to know you. Thank you so much."

Bo gave her a small smile as she wiped away the tear that ran down Lauren's cheek. Bo knew she had to work through Lauren's betrayal, but she was going to try to make things work with her if not for them, then for their son. Bo smirked as she told her, "Don't thank me yet." She got a serious look on her face as she warned, "You only get one chance Lauren. That's it."

Lauren nodded completely understanding what Bo was telling her and she wasn't going to mess this up. Not again. She had made too many mistakes the first time and she damn sure wasn't going to keep making them the second time around. She promised, "Bo I'm going to be completely honest with you from here on out."

Bo saw the earnest look in Lauren's eyes and she knew she shouldn't have been so quick to forgive Lauren, but something in her wouldn't let her keep a grudge against the blonde. It was probably the same thing that had attracted her to the blonde that night at the club. Either way it went she hoped she didn't regret her choice in giving Lauren this second chance. Bo got a cautious look on her face as she replied, "We'll see doctor. We'll see."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the story. I see it brings out a lot of emotion in everyone. Hopefully it's only up from here for Lauren, Ethan, and Bo. Hopefully.**


	8. Ethan Doesn't Need Another Parent

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Bo had decided that if she was going to give Lauren a second chance then she was going to give Trick the opportunity to redeem himself as well. She and Kenzi walked into the Dal and Trick was in the middle of a meeting that just so happened to include the Morrigan. The Morrigan let out an irritated sigh before she demanded, "Succubus what are you and your friend doing here? We're in the middle of business."

Bo narrowed her eyes at the Morrigan before she took a moment to remember that Ethan loved the woman and that she would have to show some sort of tolerance towards her. Bo put a tight smile on her face as she said, "I wanted to talk to Trick about something personal, but it can wait until you're finished."

Trick gave her a slight nod then stood up saying, "I can give you a moment Bo. Let's head to the backroom."

The three of them headed to the backroom and once the door was closed Bo looked at Trick and reluctantly apologised, "I'm sorry about the other night." She paused for a second to allow herself a moment to work through the pain that Trick's betrayal had created. She took a breath then continued, "I know you were just respecting Lauren's wishes as well as trying to protect Ethan. And I guess I have no right to be mad at the why behind it all, but it still hurts Trick."

Trick regarded her with sincere look of regret on his face as he told her, "I know Bo and I am truly sorry. How did everything go at the park yesterday?"

Bo grimaced a little as she thought about the argument that she and Lauren had gotten into at the park the day before. It probably wasn't one of her best moments as a new parent, but she was hurt and she hadn't gotten over the anger she felt towards Lauren. Bo sighed out, "It was fine. Ethan and I had a ball." She smiled as commented, "He's a troublemaker that kid. There were a couple of times when I knew I shouldn't of allowed him to do something, but I just couldn't tell him no. I'm really excited to be around him more." Bo bit her lip then said, "Actually Ethan is the reason why I'm here." Trick raised his eyebrow at her and she continued on, "Our place isn't toddler friendly. In fact it isn't even people friendly. It's a condemned building and I need a new place."

Trick let out a sigh as he hesitantly told her, "I'm not the person you should be asking for this. The Morrigan is the one who actually has all the pull in the real estate sector. I'll go get her."

Trick left the store room and Bo groaned out, "You've got to be kidding me? She's going to laugh right in my face."

Kenzi shrugged and hopped up onto one of the ale barrels as she pointed out, "Maybe not. Ethan and the Morrigan are pretty close."

Bo gave Kenzi a look of disbelief. That didn't mean she had an automatic in with the Morrigan. The woman was close with her son and Lauren, but she knew that fondness wasn't going to extend to her. Bo and the Morrigan had a rocky past that couldn't be smoothed over just because they both cared about Ethan. Trick walked back into the store room with Evony who looked around the room then groaned, "Installing a couple of windows in here wouldn't kill you would it? Get some circulation in here to get rid of the smell of stale ale." The Morrigan gave Bo a pointed look then looked at her nails as she brusquely asked, "What do you want Bo?"

Bo was already irritated by the woman, but her face remained passive as she bluntly stated, "I need a new place. Lauren won't let Ethan come over if I live in a condemned building."

Evony arched her eyebrow as she smirked, "And so you need something from me. It's a little ironic don't you think?" She gave her a quick smile and then she glared at Bo, "You still owe me for killing my underfae pet two years ago. And I still haven't forgotten about the civil unrest you caused while Trick and I were forging the new treaty. You've been nothing but a huge problem for me since you first rolled into town two years ago."

Bo scowled at the woman. She would only allow so much crap to be said about her before she would reach her breaking point. And she had just reached it, "Your stupid lackeys are the reason why that Fae got killed. Also you've been a bigger problem for me than I have for you. It's because of you I had to leave town. Never seeing Lauren again, and missing out on two years of my son's life. So if anyone owes anybody anything here it's you." The Morrigan stood there with a contemplative look on her face as she looked at Bo. Bo tried to wait patiently for the Morrigan to say something and when she didn't Bo snapped, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Evony rolled her eyes as she flicked her hand in the air, "I suppose so. And you're not getting a new place. I'll have my contractor come over to your place then we'll go from there." Bo let out a relived sigh and just as she was about to thank Evony the woman held up her hand saying, "Don't thank me. If I had it my way you probably wouldn't know about Ethan, but this is Lauren's choice and she wants you in his life." The Morrigan turned to leave the store room, but just before she reached the door she turned and threatened, "And you will keep his existence to those who already know. If the elders find out about him and cause him, Lauren, or both of them any harm I will kill you. Not even grandpa Ash will be able to save you."

Bo and the Morrigan stared at each other and then the Morrigan shook her head and left out of the store room. Kenzi hopped off her perch atop of the ale barrel and remarked, "She really knows how to bring joy to any conversation."

Trick looked at Bo seriously and repeated the same sentiments as the Morrigan, "She is right Bo. The council of Elders still don't know about Ethan despite the fact that we've changed the laws. We're certain there is a faction of Fae, both Light and Dark, who don't approve of our pro-human laws. We are still working to get stricter laws in place, but resistance from the elders has been formidable. So until those laws are in place, both you and Kenzi will have to make a blood oath to not tell anyone about Ethan."

The thought of anyone bringing harm to her son stirred up Bo's instinct to protect him and she was instantly ready to go after anyone who came for him. Bo gave a slight nod as she promised, "Yes. I give my blood oath not to tell anyone about Ethan."

They both looked at Kenzi who looked confused as to why Bo and Trick were looking at her and Bo rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friend could space out at the wrong times and she elbowed the younger woman and Kenzi mumbled, "Oh yeah. Blood oath and what not."

Bo saw Trick roll his eyes in exasperation. Bo grinned before she said, "Okay. I'm going to call Lauren and see if I can see Ethan before Kenzi and I go try to find that artefact for you Trick."

Bo smiled happily as she thought about going to see Ethan. She had been pretty content with her life, but now that she had Ethan in it she felt happier and was now seeing a different perspective on things. Kenzi and Bo left the Dal and as she got behind the wheel of her car she called Lauren. Lauren picked up after the second ring and she said, "I didn't think you'd call today."

Bo scrunched her face up in confusion at Lauren's comment. Everything that she had told her the previous night she had been sincere about, but if Lauren wasn't going to believe her then she wasn't going to bother. She was only going to give her one chance. Bo softly chuckled then asked, "And why would you think that? Do you think I wasn't serious about wanting to be Ethan's mother?"

Lauren had gone into her office to take Bo's call. She ran her hand through her hair as she honestly responded, "No that's not it. I thought maybe you had realised that you didn't want anything to do with me."

Bo's smile fell and she quietly said, "If I want to see my son I'm going to have to deal with you Lauren." Bo sighed as she said, "I told you last night that we were starting over. You should probably work on that guilt of yours." Then she playfully added, "Although we did have a fun beginning."

Lauren smiled as she sat down on the couch in her office, "That we did." She couldn't deny that, but if they were starting over then there was no point in reliving their interesting start. "What did you want Bo?"

Bo softly chuckled at the way Lauren brushed off her comment then said, "I want to go see Ethan. Is that alright?"

Lauren frowned because she was going to miss out on Bo spending time with Ethan, but she happily told her, "Yeah that should be no problem. I will text Vex and let him know that you're coming over." She briefly paused as she thought about Vex saying something that would upset Bo, "And Bo anything Vex says just ignore it."

Bo got a curious look on her face as she wondered about what Vex would say to her. She was a bit surprised that Lauren wasn't giving her a list of things she could and could not do with Ethan. Bo bit the inside of her lip before she asked, "Why would Vex say anything to me?"

Lauren thought about the number of things that the Mesmer could say to Bo that would cause her to go off on him. Lauren tightly smiled as she casually responded, "Just don't let him get to you Bo and have fun with Ethan."

Bo was still confused as to what Vex might actually say to her. Out of all the Dark Fae she had interaction with Vex wasn't too bad just a little crass. Bo slowly nodded her head and slowly drawled out, "Okay." Lauren told Bo that she had to go and after they hung up Bo looked at her phone for a moment then said, "That was weird."

Kenzi looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Lauren just told me that I shouldn't let Vex get to me." Bo said after she tossed her phone on the dash then started the car.

Kenzi got settled in her seat while she commented, "Well she doesn't know that we're already somewhat familiar with Vex." Kenzi gasped, "Now I can ask him about his mascara game." Bo just smiled and bit her lip. Last time she and Kenzi ran into Vex, Kenzi had gone on for hours about his sense of style and his makeup technique. For a second she didn't know if the younger woman wanted to date the man or make him her new best friend.

They left the Dal and headed to Lauren's house. They got there within fifteen minutes and as they were getting out of the car they could hear Ethan squealing in the backyard. Bo got a worried look on her face and she looked at Kenzi who just said, "It sounds like a happy sound, so I wouldn't fret Bo-Bo."

The two of them made their way to the gate of the backyard and as they walked into the yard Bo saw Ethan running around in just his diaper and Vex was chasing him around making monster noise and growling, "The scary Mesmer is going to get the tiny little boy and make him do his bidding."

Both Bo and Kenzi were trying not to laugh at the scene in front of them. Ethan was laughing and squealing as he ran around and he screamed when Vex picked him then swung him around. Bo decided to let them know that she was there and she shouted, "What are you two doing?"

Ethan turned to look at her and he screamed, "Bo!"  
Vex put Ethan down and he ran over to her and she picked him up. He gave her a big hug which she returned and she quickly tickled him before she asked, "And who's the big monster that you're playing with?"

He was rested his head on her shoulder then pointed at Vex, "'Ex." Bo stopped tickling him and he looked up at her with a smile on his face, "Bo play 'onster?"

Bo chuckled and said, "Maybe." She put him down and asked Vex, "Does Lauren know that you let him run around almost naked outside?"

Vex snorted in disbelief, "No and she better not find out." He got a confused look on his face, "Does she know you're over here?"

Bo smiled as she watched Ethan go into his sandbox and start playing with the big dinosaurs that he had in there. She chuckled when he started to roar, "Yeah. She said that she was going to text you."

Vex joined Ethan in the sandbox and remarked, "Oh. I left my phone inside. For obvious reasons of course. What are you doing here?"

Bo was completely fascinated in watching Vex play with Ethan. It was something she had never expected from the crass and mostly self-centred man, but there he was playing with dinosaurs in the sandbox with her son. She shook her head and said, "I wanted to see Ethan, before I went to do a job for Trick. What else do you do with him that Lauren doesn't know about?"

Vex warily eyed her as he questioned, "Why are you going to nark on me? I thought you weren't on good terms with the doctor considering she hadn't told you about your offspring."

Bo glared at him. Of course Vex would pour salt into the wounds that she was trying to heal. She took a deep breath then said, "For the sake of our son, I am going to try to get pass that. It would be nice if you didn't bring it up."

He nodded in understanding as he nonchalantly said, "I understand. Messy past and what not. Don't want it to affect the relationship with the tot."

Ethan looked at Vex and demanded, "Vex food now."

Bo definitely didn't like the way that Ethan had spoken to Vex and she was more than certain that Lauren wouldn't want him talking that way either. She gently chided, "Ethan ask nicely."

He looked at her for second before he looked back at Vex saying, "Peas?"

Vex huffed then remarked, "Are you going to be a problem? I don't care if the little bugger has manners. And as long as his mum doesn't find out then we'll all be fine."

Bo didn't agree with that. But she was uncertain as to what she should do because even though she was Ethan's mother Vex and him had a relationship and she didn't want to overstep her bounds. Bo took a chance and said, "That's fine and all Vex, but I'm going to have to ask that you enforce the same rule around me. I don't want him being rude to other people."

Vex rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "He's two for Christ sakes."

Bo didn't know a whole lot about parenting yet, but if Lauren had enforced a rule she was certain it was there for a reason. Bo firmly told him, "He has to mind his manners Vex, and if you don't start making sure he does then I'm going to have to tell Lauren."

Vex just gaped at her for a second then retorted, "And what makes you think the doctor is going to agree with you? You've been his parent what all of forty-eight hours? I've been his sitter for two years, so I think I have a better understanding of how the doc will react."

Bo clenched her jaw and threatened, "It doesn't matter how long I've been his parent Vex. I don't want Ethan being rude to people and unfortunately this means you too, and if you refuse to follow the rule then I will be talking to Lauren."

She and Vex had a stare down before Ethan went over to Vex and pat his leg saying, "'Ex 'ood peas."

Vex got up and dusted his pants off before he picked Ethan up, "Alright little bugger. Let's go and see if your mum got more PB & J like I told her to." As he was walking up the few steps for the deck he asked over his shoulder, "You joining us?"

Bo was shocked for a second, but then she nodded her head. The three of them went inside to the kitchen and Vex handed Bo Ethan telling her, "He needs to get a fresh diaper on him. Can't have him runnin' around in a sand filled diaper. He'll get a nasty rash. It'll only be a minute."

Vex left the kitchen and Bo looked at Kenzi with a panicked look on her face, "What diaper is he talking about?"

Kenzi eyed Bo carefully as she slowly said, "The one he's currently wearing." Bo slowly nodded in understanding. Kenzi chuckled as she said, "Don't look so nervous Bo. I don't think he'll make you change Ethan's diaper. Isn't that right little man?"

Ethan smiled at Kenzi and nodded then he said, "Yummy snacks."

Bo looked at Kenzi who just shrugged. Luckily Vex came back with a diaper and a change of clothes. He tossed the diaper at Bo and as she caught it he said, "Change him mommy dearest."

Bo stood there with a puzzled look on her face as she looked between the diaper in her hand then back to Ethan who was smiling in her arms before she admitted, "I don't know how to change a diaper."

Kenzi let out an exasperated noise as she said, "Come on Bo. I'll teach you how to change a diaper."

Kenzi went to go take Ethan from her, but he clung on to Bo and buried his face in her neck as he whined, "No."

Vex looked over at them and said, "Yeah, no. He's not going to go to you. He's got stranger issues. I blame his mum."

Kenzi put her hands on her hips as she scoffed indignantly, "I am not some stranger. I am his Aunt Kenzi."

Vex shrugged as he got the stuff to make Ethan's lunch, "He has to warm up to you. Don't know what you want me to say. He's like that with new people."

"Except me." Bo pointed out as she rubbed Ethan's back trying to get him to relax. For a two year old he had an impressive grip on her.

Vex didn't look up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making as he stated, "That's the bond you two share. He knows you're his mum even though he doesn't know, know."

That actually explained a lot considering Lauren had told her that Ethan didn't take well to strangers. She looked down at Ethan and something inside of her just knew that he was hers. She kissed the top of his head and said, "Alright buddy let's get a new diaper on you."

As Kenzi and Bo were walking to go into the living room Vex yelled after them, "Make sure you don't let him piss everywhere."

Bo looked at Kenzi and Kenzi smirked, "He's a little boy Bo."

At first she didn't get understand what Kenzi was getting at, but then she did, "Oh. Ohhh." Then she her eyebrows scrunched together as she hollered, "Vex why aren't you changing him? You have the experience."

"True darlin', but if I can get a break from my babysittin' duties then I'm going to do it. If you've got a problem with it take it up with your baby mama and tell her to start potty training him." Vex told her from the kitchen.

Bo sighed as she resigned to the fact that she would have to change Ethan. When they got in the living room Bo laid Ethan on the couch and told him, "This is the first time I'm doing this so don't pee on me."

Ethan grinned as he put a finger in his mouth and repeated, "Pee."

Then he giggled which caused Bo to look at Kenzi and ask quickly, "Is pee a bad word?" Kenzi just shrugged and Bo just looked back down at the little boy saying, "Ethan I don't think we say that."

Ethan got a questioning look on his face and he looked up at her with his big brown eyes asking, "No pee?"

Bo saw Kenzi cover her mouth to stifle her laugh. She bit her lip because she didn't know what tell him. Bo didn't think she could tell him that he couldn't pee because she thought maybe Ethan would take it as her telling him he wasn't allowed to actually pee. But if she said yes then he would be saying pee all the time. She was lucky shit hadn't stuck. Bo took a deep breath and told him, "You know what buddy? You go ahead and pee."

Kenzi laughed at Bo's vague terminology and Bo glared at her asking, "Well what would you have told him?"

Kenzi caught her breath, "Anything but that." She gave Bo a pat on the shoulder, "It's alright Bo you got the rest of his life to get it right."

That was little comfort to her and she sighed, "Okay, but if Lauren hears him talking about pee then I'm going to get the blame and there go my visitation rights."

Bo heard Kenzi sharply inhale, but then she pointed out, "Bo I think you're being a bit dramatic."

Bo softly grunted because she didn't think that she was being dramatic. As much as she said that she was going to give Lauren a chance it still didn't erase the fact that the woman had hid her son from her. So for the moment, Lauren was unpredictable. Bo motioned towards Ethan and said, "So how do we change his diaper."

"Well we need to get the diaper off of him." Kenzi said as she pointed to the diaper.

Bo reached for the tabs that kept the diaper close, but then she quickly pulled her hand back and asked, "What if it's more than just a little sand and pee in there? What if he did number two?"

Kenzi gave Bo a questioning look as she repeated, "Number two?" Kenzi shook her head in amazement then got up. Bo was about to panic, but Kenzi held up her hand and said, "Give me a second. "

Bo watched as Kenzi went into the kitchen. Bo gave Ethan a smile as she told him, "I've never changed a diaper before."

Ethan pointed to his diaper and said, "Off."

Bo chuckled then gently told him, "I know that, but what if you pooped?"

Ethan giggled and told her, "No poop. Wet."

Bo looked at him with a contemplative look on her face as she realised he was telling her what he had done in his diaper. Bo chuckled then moved to go take off his diaper, and as she undid the two tabs she gave him a playful stern look and scolded, "Don't you pee on me." He just gave her a toothy smile and giggled. She pulled the diaper off of him then said, "Now what?"

Ethan giggled and kicked his legs in the air as he told her, "Naked."

Bo shook her head at him, "No silly you can't stay naked."

Ethan started to move to get off the couch, but as Bo went to go stop him he crawled further down on it to get away from her. Bo wasn't quite sure what she should do. He was still on the couch, and she knew that if she tried to go get him, Ethan would run away from her. Bo sighed and carefully shouted, "Kenzi."

Kenzi walked into the living room saying, "What Bo-Bo?" Bo pointed to a naked Ethan sitting in the far corner of the couch. Kenzi gave her a confused look and asked, "Where is his diaper?"

Bo looked at her friend and explained, "He told me he hadn't pooped, so I decided I could change it without any help, but once I had the old one off of him I didn't know what to do and he ran away. He wants to stay naked."

Kenzi chuckled and told her, "He can't stay naked Bo. He has to eat lunch."

"I know Kenzi." Bo said freaking out a little. She wasn't a professional two year old wrangler. Bo knew nothing about kids and she had no idea why she thought she would be able to be a parent to Ethan. Vex walked into the living room and he saw Ethan sitting in the corner of the couch without any clothes on. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Amateurs." Vex walked over to Ethan telling him, "Let's get this on you and get you fed."

Ethan crossed his arms across his chest and defiantly said, "No. Stay naked."

Vex let out a chuckle, "You're not staying naked. Now come here."

Ethan pouted but he crawled over to Vex and Vex got a new diaper on him and he looked at Bo, "Now was that so hard?"

Bo had a new found respect for the Mesmer. He was able to take care of Ethan all by himself, and here she was unable to change one diaper. But she also realised that was because he had two years of practice and he also had a better understanding of Ethan's personality. Bo gave him a wistful smile as she responded, "No. No it wasn't."Bo took a deep breath then said, "Look Vex thanks for letting me spend time with him, and I'm sorry about earlier. But Kenz and I are going to go. We've got that job for Trick."

Vex nodded at her and said, "Sure. If you plan on stopping by tomorrow let me know or come by in the afternoon. We've got Gymboree in the morning." Vex winked at her and smiled, "It's musical instrument day."

Bo still couldn't imagine Vex in Gymboree, but she smiled, "I'll let Lauren know what I'm doing and she can let you know." She took Ethan from Vex to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and as she gave him back she said, "I'll see you later Ethan."

Ethan's smile disappeared from his face and his bottom lip instantly stuck out as he asked, "Bo stay?"

She gave him a small smile as she told him, "I've got to go to work, but I'll see you later." Ethan laid his head on Vex's shoulder and his sad brown eyes tugged at Bo's heart and it almost made her forget about her insecurities about being his mother. But she reached out and stroked his hair and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ethan turned his head away from her and he clung to Vex. Vex rubbed his back and said, "Is your job for Trick really that important? He really wants you to stick around."

Bo sighed and she really wished that she could stay, but she didn't want to be around Ethan when she was second guessing herself about being his mother. Bo looked at Vex, "I'll let you know what we're doing tomorrow."

Bo and Kenzi headed out of the house and as they were walking down the walkway Kenzi stopped her, "What's the matter Bo?"

Bo didn't say anything while they got in the car and she stayed quiet the entire time they were driving. She didn't think she was cut out to be a mother. She couldn't change Ethan's diaper, and she didn't know anything about him. Bo thought that she should just be a part-time parent. That way Ethan wouldn't have to count on her because she knew she would inevitability fail him somehow. Bo didn't have any idea where she was driving to, but the drive was helping her clear her mind. Bo felt Kenzi place her hand on her shoulder and she let out a deep sigh then revealed to her friend, "Kenzi I don't think I can be his mother."

"Bull shit Bo." Kenzi firmly told her.

Bo glanced at her then countered, "No it's true. I don't know him or any of his little quirks. He may feel a natural attachment to me because of our bond, but that's it. I'm not automatically given the infinite knowledge on parenting. He has a routine and a personality that I know nothing about. And I'm sure there is no room for another parent in his life." Bo let out a defeated sigh, "Maybe I should just be a part-time parent. That way when I do fuck-up he won't be the worse for it."

"Pull over Bo." Bo just stared out at the road ahead and continued to drive and the dark haired girl harshly repeated herself, "Pull over."

Bo pulled over to the side of the road and after the car was in park she slumped back against her seat. She didn't want to listen to whatever Kenzi had to say, but she knew the young woman would say whatever was on her mind. Bo just braced herself for the lecture.

"If you want be the part-time parent Bo then that's fine." Bo sat up and looked at her friend. She wasn't expecting that. In fact she was expecting a rallying pep talk from Kenzi that would make her think and she would eventually get over her parenting insecurities. "But you don't want to be a part-time parent. And it's not because of the bond you and Ethan share, but because he's a part of you. And I can already tell how much you love him, and if there is one thing I know about you Bo it's that you never give up on the people you love."

Bo gave Kenzi a grateful smile and even though it wasn't what she had expected to hear, it was exactly what she needed to hear. Bo looked up at the roof of her car, "You're right and I'm not giving up on him Kenz. I just think he would be better if I wasn't in his life. He's got everything he needs. A loving family, a mom who adores him, and a bunch of other people who would bend over backwards for him. What am I going to give him?"

Kenzi smiled at her and pointed out, "You're going to give him another loving parent who is going be there for him no matter what. So what if you couldn't change his diaper today? It's just one thing and he'll be out of those soon. He still needs to be potty trained. Ethan's probably going to want to ride a bike. And I'm sure you don't want Vex teaching your son how to ride a bike."

Bo softly snorted at that thought. Vex would probably teach Ethan how to ride a two wheeler before he turned five. But Kenzi did have a point. Diaper changing wasn't her strong suit, but she probably could bring a whole different aspect to Ethan's life in other ways. Bo took a deep breath and looked at Kenzi saying, "If we're in this Kenz we're in it. There is going to be no backing out."

Kenzi chuckled then lightly smacked her arm as she said, "Well I was never out of it. I just had to get you back on track." Kenzi took her hand and sincerely added, "Bo you'll be a great parent to Ethan. Don't let your hang-ups about the others get to you. They've just had more time with him. And once you know him you'll be at the same level they are. Just give it time."

Bo gave Kenzi's hand a quick squeeze then told her, "I probably wouldn't be able to do this without you Kenz, so thank you."

Kenzi winked at her and smiled, "You're welcome, but I think you would have kicked yourself in the ass and realised the mistake you made. But by then Lauren probably would have disappeared taking Ethan with her and running off into the sunset with Tamsin."

Bo scowled at that. There was no way in hell she would let Lauren run off with Ethan again. That thought alone reinforced her confidence. And the thought of Lauren running off with Tamsin didn't sit well with her either, but it didn't matter. Lauren was a woman of her own accord and she could see whoever she wanted. Bo couldn't ignore the possessive reaction her succubus had at the thought of Lauren being with someone else. But she had no say there and they both would have to get used to the idea of Lauren seeing someone else that wasn't Bo. She cleared her throat before she put the car in gear then remarked, "She and Tamsin can ride off into the sunset all they want, but I for damn sure am not letting her take my son away from me again."

They pulled away from the curb and Bo continued their drive. She now focused on where they were going because they had a job to do. But at least now she wasn't going be weighed down by her insecurities of being a bad parent. Bo glanced at Kenzi and decided that she would thank her friend for being so awesome by buying her a new pair of boots.

* * *

**You guys got lucky and got another update. As always the reviews have been amazing and just great to read. Posting will probably slow down seeing where things will be focusing on a different plot point for the next several chapters and I want to make sure I do it and the story justice. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Gymboree and A Dinner With No Surprises

_**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**_

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…._

The construction noises coming from downstairs were driving Bo crazy. She had only been asleep for three hours before the construction crew had came in at seven to continue the work on what was now becoming the former crack shack. Bo pulled a pillow over her head as she desperately tried to go back to sleep. She had been out late feeding at some of the local clubs and she had fed enough to sate her hunger, but in order to fully curb it she would need a marathon sex session. A loud banging noise from downstairs made Bo realise that she wasn't going to get any sleep, so she got up and slipped on her kimono then headed down for some coffee. When she got to the first floor the construction crew grew silent as Bo made her way to the partially done kitchen. Kenzi was sitting on one of the completed counters eating cereal with earphones on. She smiled at Bo before she looked at the stunned crewmembers ordering, "Get back to work you pervs."

Bo gave Kenzi an annoyed look before she reached up into the cabinet to get a coffee cup. She poured herself some coffee and after her first sip she got Kenzi's attention then pointed to the recently installed sliding glass door that led to their new deck. In the three weeks since the Morrigian's contractor had started redoing their place a lot had been done. The first floor was almost done despite a few things that needed to be done in the kitchen. The second floor would be started next week, and would most likely take longer because a room had to be built for Ethan. Other areas were being worked as well. The basement was getting finished and the landscape was being taken care of. Evony had come by the week before to see how things were doing and she had made a list of demands. Bo was glad that she wasn't the man in charge because Evony basically had his balls in a vice grip.

When she and Kenzi were out on the deck Bo leaned against the rail and watched as the landscaping team laid down sod for the backyard. Kenzi gently nudged her shoulder with her own and commented, "You got home pretty late last night."

Bo took another gulp of coffee then said, "I did, but I only got enough to hold off my hunger for a little while. I need a longer feed."

Kenzi gave Bo a serious look and said, "Go to Vex's club. I'm certain you'll find a Fae snack there."

Bo bit her lip in apprehension. She most likely would end up going but that wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't have what she wanted. In fact she hadn't seen what she wanted in the last three weeks. Bo had talked to Lauren on the phone about Ethan and when she could see him, but that was it. Lauren had been working endlessly at the lab due to the fact that there was an epidemic in one of the Fae clans overseas, and she had been recruited by the Morrigan and Trick to help them out. Lauren's late hours at the lab weren't only noticed by Bo. Ethan had been noticing it too and had been acting out more because of it. But today was going to be different. Today she and Vex were going to her first Gymboree class then tonight she, Lauren, and Ethan would be having dinner. Bo was actually nervous about tonight's dinner. Her anger towards Lauren had dissipated, and now she just couldn't wait to get to know her to hopefully move forward with their relationship.

A few days ago Bo she realised she wanted more with Lauren and it surprised her. She and Ethan were playing in the backyard when the image of her, Lauren and Ethan being a happy family went through her mind. And the feelings the impression had brought with it had stayed with her ever since. The only problem was that she and Lauren where nowhere near that point. And even more she didn't know if Lauren would want to move in that direction with her or if she just wanted to leave it at Bo being Ethan's other mother and that was it.

Bo sighed and pushed off the railing as she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and head over to Lauren's."

Bo headed inside the house and as she headed towards the stairs the crew grew silent again and watched her in awe, but that was short lived when Kenzi shouted, "Do I have to call the Morrigan?" There were a few grumbles of "no ma'am" as the guys went back to work.

Bo took her shower and as soon as she was dressed and ready to go she left for Lauren's. Before she pulled into the driveway she saw that Lauren's car was still there and Bo hoped that maybe she would get to see the doctor. As she got out of car she saw Tamsin walking out of the front door and asked, "Lauren still here?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and told her, "Nope. She left right after she had given Ethan breakfast." Bo didn't think Tamsin would be lying to her considering they had been getting used to spending time with Ethan together, but Bo couldn't be certain. She pointed at Lauren's car and Tamsin nodded, "Car swap. Dyson and I have a stakeout today and obvious cop car wasn't going to cut it. So mom sedan was our next choice."

Bo slowly nodded in understanding. She hadn't talked to Dyson and had completely forgotten about him since their falling out weeks ago. Bo smiled and walked past Tamsin, "Good luck with that then. Vex and I are going to Gymboree."

Tamsin looked at her and scoffed, "He let you go to Gymboree, but not me?" Tamsin shook her head in disbelief, "Go figure."

Bo was also surprised that Vex had invited her to come with him. But when she was over the other day to see Ethan, Vex had invited her to come along. She wondered if he had done it because Bo hadn't told Lauren about the things Vex and Ethan did when he was babysitting. A few of days ago they had gone to the park and Bo was certain that the height the Vex had been pushing Ethan would have made Lauren nervous. Then there was the ice cream for lunch that Bo was certain Lauren wouldn't' have liked, but there really wasn't anything good to eat. Bo just shrugged and walked into the house. Vex and Ethan were in the living room and there was some kid's show about classical music on the television. Ethan was sitting in the recliner in the corner with his blanket and wearing nothing but his diaper while Vex was napped on the couch. Ethan saw her and he excitedly said, "Bo!"

Vex groaned and turned on his side to bury himself further into the couch mumbling, "Ethan use your inside voice. Uncle Vex has got a hangover from a level of hell that's unbeknownst to any human or Fae."

As Bo walked over to the recliner she kick Vex's ass and told him, "Uncle Vex shouldn't have been out at all hours. Are we still doing Gymboree?"

Vex pulled the blanket over his and responded, "Later. Watch him while I get some shut-eye."

Bo picked Ethan up then sat down in the recliner with him as she wondered why Lauren continued to let Vex watch Ethan. It wasn't that he was a bad babysitter he just was rather apathetic about his duties. But for some reason Ethan liked hanging out with Vex. When they were building block towers the other day Ethan asked Vex to be a monster and Vex followed through with pretending to be a monster who destroyed the town which made Ethan laugh. It still surprised her that the ridiculous, egotistical Mesmer would do whatever Ethan asked without much complaint.

Ethan looked up at her and started telling her about the show he was watching and she gave him her full attention. Last few weeks she had gotten to understand Ethan a little better and she had a basic understanding of what made him laugh, what he didn't like, and what he was trying to tell her. So far she thought he was an easygoing kid. He had moments where he was particular about certain things, but he hadn't thrown a temper tantrum or anything. Ethan laid his head back on her chest and as he watched the show he said, "Music at gym. Drum."

Bo frowned in confusion as she looked down at the top of his head. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her, but she did use what was now becoming her signature line when she had no idea what he was saying, "Really now?"

Ethan nodded as he put his finger in his mouth and told her, "Play drum. Bo play drum?"

Bo chuckled and remarked, "No. I like the triangle a little more."

Ethan looked up at her and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he thought about what she had said. Then he shook his head no, "No angle. Drum. Drum is fun."

Bo was also beginning to learn that Ethan was someone who wanted things done his way or it wasn't right at all. Bo kissed the top of his head and gently informed him, "Well I think the triangle is fun."

Ethan blew a raspberry then argued, "Angle boring."

Bo moved him so she could look him in his eyes to ask, "How do you know what boring is?"

Ethan just smiled then stuck his tongue out at her before he said, "Bo boring."

Bo looked at him in bewilderment. She was glad his vocabulary was expanding, but she was certain that he probably shouldn't be using words like boring at the age of two. Bo gave him a serious look and gently chided, "Firstly I am not boring and secondly don't say boring. You're two you have no idea what boring is. Let's go play with your stuffed animals."

"Animals! I play bear. Bo play 'ion." Ethan said as he climbed off her lap. She watched as he ran to the corner of the living room where his play area was and he got the stuffed lion and bear.

Bo wanted to see what would happen if she didn't go along with him, so she got up and got his stuffed dragon and said, "I want to be the dragon."

Ethan looked at the dragon then back at her and shook his head telling her, "No. You 'ion."

Bo held up the dragon and stated, "Nope I'm going to be the dragon."

Ethan pouted and his eyes began to shimmer with tears. Bo wasn't sure if she should continue on with the lesson she was trying to teach Ethan because she didn't want to make him cry. And she didn't. She put the dragon down and picked up the lion then started making roaring noises. The two of them played for the rest of the morning while Vex slept. He woke up a little bit before twelve while Bo and Ethan were in the kitchen having lunch. Vex stumbled to the refrigerator and Bo guessed, "Lauren doesn't know that you come over here hungover?"

He pulled out the jug of juice and drank from it then told her, "Not all the time. Just occasionally and you better not tell her."

Bo held her hands up and acquiesced, "I am not going to tell her a thing Vex. You aren't doing harm to Ethan, so anything else is between you and her. Though what do you normally do with Ethan when you come over when you're hungover?"

Vex took one more swig of juice from the jug then as he was putting it back in the fridge he nonchalantly stated, "I just give him some snacks and put on a movie." Vex closed the fridge then clapped his hands together and asked, "Who's ready to hit the gym and play the drum?"

Ethan's threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Drum!"

Vex moved to get Ethan out of his seat and said, "Alright then little bugger. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll head over. We've got to get there early before the little snobs try to get the good instruments. Then it becomes a blood bath."

Bo suspiciously eyed Vex as took Ethan to the other room. She was afraid what would happen at Gymboree. Vex seemed way too excited for the class and Bo hoped that she wasn't breaking up toddler fights or parent fight for that matter. While Vex got Ethan ready Bo went about cleaning up the kitchen. After twenty minutes they were headed to Gymboree and as soon as they got there Ethan was already excited to get inside. Once inside Bo became a little overwhelmed by the amount of activity going on in the building. There were babies crawling around, kids running around and screaming, and there was so much noise. Vex leaned over and told her, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Bo slowly nodded as she looked around at the hub of activity, but then Ethan said, "Bo down peas."

Bo looked at Vex and he nonchalantly said, "Yeah let him go. He'll be fine, but wait one second." Vex gave Ethan a serious look and told him, "You throw something at someone we'll go home and I'm putting you in timeout."

Ethan stuck his bottom lip out and mumbled, "No throwing."

Vex smiled at him then ruffled his hair, "Alright then go have fun you little bugger."

Bo put Ethan down and watched as he ran off to the play area. She glanced at Vex and she tried not to smile as she commented, "Was that responsible Vex?"

Vex gave her an annoyed look and told her, "Oh piss off." Then he explained, "Week before last things weren't going his way and he threw a block at a kid and the kid's parent ripped me a new one."

Bo softly chuckled then pointed out, "He is kind of demanding."

Vex gave her an all knowing look, "Hmm I wonder where he would have gotten such a trait."

Bo looked at him and scoffed, "I am not demanding."

"The doc isn't. She's actually a bit of a peach and most people would do anything for her." Vex told her as they watched Ethan play with a little girl. For the moment he was being nice.

Bo crossed her arms over her chest as she firmly stated, "Well I wouldn't know that considering the only thing I know about her is that she likes to work a lot and loves our son. That's it."

Bo saw Vex look at her out of the corner of her eye and he continued to stare at her. Not being able to take it anymore she turned and snapped at him, "What Vex?"

"Are you jealous of her work?" Vex asked as he began to chuckle.

Bo rolled her eyes as she incredulously denied, "No I'm not jealous of her work. Why would I be jealous of her work?"

Vex smiled at her and bluntly said, "Because it interferes with you wanting her all to yourself."

Bo couldn't believe what Vex was saying. Although he wasn't wrong. Lauren working all the time did mess up any chance of them getting to know each other. And she really wanted to get to know Lauren because she wanted to know if they would be able to work out. Bo took a breath then huffed, "Fine." She paused for a moment then said, "I haven't been able to see her and if I don't see her then we can't get to know each other. And if we don't get to know each other then that'll mean our chances of working out are slim to none then someone will come along and steal her from me."

Vex was quite and she didn't say anything. She really hadn't told anyone her true feelings about Lauren. Everyone believed that she had just gotten to a point where she could tolerate Lauren just for the sake of Ethan. No, Bo's attraction to Lauren wouldn't let her stay mad for long and now she wanted her in more ways than one. Vex laughed and informed her, "The doctor doesn't do well with possession I'll tell you that right now. Last time that happened it lead to rumours about her being the one who might have been involved in ending the last Ash's reign."

Bo gave Vex a perplexed look and said, "What?"

Before Vex could give her an answer the teachers gathered in the middle of the open area and one of them said, "Alright parents and guardians grab your child and go get a musical instrument."

Vex hurriedly went over to where Ethan was leaving Bo alone. She watched in amusement as the Mesmer picked up Ethan then rushed over to the musical instrument shelf. It seemed like a polite melee of parents getting the instrument that their child wanted. Bo started to worry when Vex flicked his hand which caused one parent's hand to not go where they intended it to go, but it did allow Vex to get the drum he wanted. He waved her over and Bo walked over and she, Vex, and Ethan sat on the floor. Bo leaned over quietly asking him, "You used your mesmer powers on a parent for a drum?"

Vex gave her an offended look and scoffed, "It's not just any ole drum. This happens to be the loudest drum. Isn't that right Ethan?"

Ethan took the drum and began to bang on it. Bo didn't really notice much of a difference, so she just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Playtime got underway as soon as everybody had an instrument and Bo had no idea what she was doing. But Vex clearly did and Ethan was having a ball, so she just went along with it. They played several games, sang a lot of songs, and had social hour for the kids and parents. By the time it was time for them to go Ethan looked exhausted and Bo was relieved to be out of the building. She was carrying Ethan, who was falling asleep on her shoulder, and she wondered, "How can you do that two times a week?"

Vex just shrugged and nonchalantly told her, "Not certain really considering kids annoy the piss out of me. But when we all moved back Ethan needed something to do and this seemed like a good idea and after going a few times it just grew on me. Plus…" He trailed off and looked at Ethan, "It tires him out and I get to piss away two hours then Tamsin gets home and I'm free."

Bo just shook her head and remarked, "I still can't believe you're my son's babysitter."

They left and went back to Lauren's house. Bo went and put Ethan in his bed while Vex planted his ass on the couch in front of the TV. Bo was tucking Ethan in his bed and she watched him while he slept. She had come to enjoy watching him sleep. These last three weeks she had been coming over to help put him to bed even if Lauren hadn't been home. First few times Tamsin had watched her like a guard dog, but eventually the valkyrie backed off. Bo brushed the hair out of Ethan's face and when her phone started to ringing she rushed out of the room answering it, "Yeah?"

"Bo I am so sorry, but I can't make dinner tonight. You and Tamsin will have to make do with Ethan tonight." Lauren apologised as she was looking through a recent report that basically told her that she would have to re-do everything over again.

Bo wasn't happy about this. Lauren had been working every night this week and most of last week. At first she thought Lauren was avoiding her, but knowing that she hadn't been spending much time with Ethan either got rid of that thought. Bo started to walk downstairs as she argued, "No Lauren. You are coming home and you're having dinner with Ethan and I. He hasn't spent any real time with since who knows when. He misses you."

Lauren dropped the sheet of paper she was reading on her desk. She missed her son too. This illness came out of nowhere and was spreading like wildfire overseas. Lauren tried to delegate the work, but soon as she thought she had a handle on how to stop the virus something new about it would come up and she would have to come up with a new line of thinking. Lauren sighed, "I know Bo, and I miss him too. I just can't get a good solution for this virus and everything I try is not working out like it should."

Bo could hear the frustration in the blonde's voice and she wanted to go be with her and comfort her, but that was definitely out of line. Instead she suggested, "Come home Lauren. Leave work early and spend the evening with Ethan and get a decent night's rest. Then tomorrow you can go into work fresh and maybe you'll have a new perspective on everything."

Lauren took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. She looked up at the ceiling and resigned, "I'll leave now. But I am not cooking Bo, so order something."

Bo was stunned to hear that Lauren was coming home so early, and she was even more stunned by the fact that Lauren had listened to her. Before Lauren could change her mind Bo quickly agreed, "Yeah I will. Chinese is okay right?"

Lauren began packing up her notes and told Bo, "Yeah that'll be fine just make sure you get chicken lo mein for Ethan. It's the only thing he'll eat."

Bo sat down in the recliner and said, "Okay I will get that. Any requests from you?"

Lauren gave her desk a visual sweep to make sure she hadn't left anything and commented, "No, just make sure it isn't fried."

Bo chuckled and said, "Okay. I will get you something not fried."

Lauren glanced around her desk making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. This would be the first time in days since she had gone home early and she couldn't be more thrilled. She missed Ethan and she had missed out on watching him bond with Bo. Lauren hadn't been completely absent from him and when they did have time together they would just relax. And when they did every now and then Ethan would bring up Bo and Lauren could see the happiness in his eyes at having her around which made her feel both happy and guilty. Lauren's relationship with Bo of course was still non-existent, but Bo hadn't snapped at her and they hadn't argued in a while so she considered that they were better than they were. Lauren turned off some office equipment in her office then said, "Thank you Bo. Are you going to have dinner with us?"

Bo had automatically assumed that she would have dinner with Lauren and Ethan, but she decided to let them have the night together considering she knew that Ethan was seriously missing his mother. Bo got a small smile on her face as she told Lauren, "I think I will let you two have the night to yourselves. Ethan has really been missing you and he hasn't been happy about it."

"I know." Lauren sighed. Every time she had left for work Ethan would get upset. She knew she would have to do something soon about her working late and his behaviour before it got out of control. And as much as Lauren wanted to have an evening alone with her and Ethan she also wanted Bo to be there. Lauren knew that Bo had been coming over in the evenings to have dinner with Ethan and Tamsin as well as putting him to bed. She had to tell Tamsin to back off to allow Bo her own time with Ethan when Tamsin had told her that she basically monitored Bo's visitations with Ethan. Lauren didn't want to disrupt that, and for her own selfish reasons, she said "Bo you can stay and have dinner with us. I know he's taken a real shine to you and he's probably gotten used to you being there for dinner. I don't want to mess that up for him."

Bo raised an eyebrow, but she didn't hesitate to accept the invitation, "Okay. I guess I will get off of here and order some dinner. I'll see you in a few?"

Lauren smiled and at the thought of going home to Bo and Ethan and replied, "Yeah."

They hung up and Lauren headed home while Bo ordered their dinner. When Lauren got home she found Vex on the couch, and Bo was nowhere to be found and neither was Ethan. Lauren put her keys on the hook then placed her briefcase on the small table in the entry hall as she glared at Vex scolding, "Get your feet off the coffee table." As she walked into the living room she asked, "Where are Bo and Ethan? I didn't see her car. Also did you have any problems at Gymboree today? I didn't receive a call from the coordinator."

Vex gave a nonchalant shrug and reported, "He was as behaved as he usually is. And I'm surprised Bo was able to get you home early. Even more surprising is that you listened. I thought you two were on the outs?"

Lauren sat next to Vex on the couch and told him, "I'm home early because I miss my son. I think I'm going to have to talk to Trick and Evony about this. I can't continue to work like this anymore. I miss him too much." Lauren sighed as she thought about what she just said. She loved her work and the discoveries she made, but if it meant missing out on spending time with her son then she would always choose Ethan. "Also I didn't listen to Bo. She made a suggestion and I deemed it appropriate. I was burned out from work and I wouldn't have gotten much done." She sat back against the couch, "I don't know if we're on the outs, but I do know she hasn't yelled at me in a few weeks, but that's only because we've only talked briefly on the phone."

Vex just shrugged and mumbled, "I don't bloody know. I took her to Gymboree today. She seemed out of sorts, but I think if we get her going a few more times then she'll be used to it."

Lauren gave Vex a curious look. It sounded as if he was giving up his job as Ethan's babysitter especially if he was taking other people to Gymboree. Lauren frowned as she asked, "Vex are you going to stop being Ethan's babysitter?"

Vex got a surprised look on his face and countered, "No I am not. Are you wanting to get rid of me as Ethan's babysitter?"

Lauren quickly shook her head no and explained, "No it just sounds like you're trying to get Bo to take over for you because you took her to Gymboree and you said you want her to go a few more times." Lauren smiled, "I want you to keep being Ethan's babysitter. At least until we get him into preschool. But even then someone has drop him off and pick him up afterwards. I know you and I have the occasional disagreement, but Ethan loves you and, I'm reluctant to admit this, I like having you around."

Vex eyed her cautiously then a smile broke out on his face as he told her, "And you're alright too doc. Plus young Ethan and I still have to show those snobs at Gymboree a thing or two about playing the drums."

Lauren couldn't help herself as she leaned over and gave Vex a hug. She normally didn't show the Mesmer any affection beyond the occasional glare when he taught Ethan something that he didn't need to be taught. But just thinking about not having Vex around didn't sit well with Lauren and she was eternally grateful that he wanted to stick around. And oddly enough Vex returned the hug and it only lasted a few seconds before Lauren pulled back and wondered, "Where is my son Vex? And where is his mother?"

Vex picked up the remote and flicked through the channels telling her, "Bo said she went out to get dinner. Ethan's taking a nap. Well he'll be up in a minute."

Lauren lightly chuckled at the fact that Vex had Ethan's schedule memorised. She got up and as she was headed for the stairs she asked, "Do I have time for a shower?"

He subtly nodded and said, "Yeah. Make it a quick one though. Seeing where you're home early I can go and take care of things at the club. You know what it doesn't matter Tamsin will be home here shortly and you three can have dysfunctional family dinner."

Lauren shook her head no and corrected him, "No she's not. I told her that Bo, Ethan, and I were having dinner tonight so she's either with Evony or she's doing a job for Evony."

"You know those two have gotten better with each other, but don't expect them to have a family dinner together," Vex joked as she headed up the stairs. And as she got up to the second floor she had an idea floating around in her head, but she wasn't sure she would follow through with it. Before she headed to her room to go take shower she peeked in on Ethan. Seeing that he was peacefully sleeping Lauren closed the door and headed to her room to take a shower. As she was stepping out of the shower Lauren heard Ethan calling for Vex which made her smile. She opened the bathroom door and shouted, "Ethan..."

"Mama!"

Lauren chuckled while she put on her robe then after she tied it closed she headed to his room. As soon as she walked in he was jumping up and down calling her. Lauren took him out of his bed then kissed his cheek and asked him, "Did you have a good nap?"

He wrapped his arms around her neck and shook his head yes. Ethan pulled back and asked her, "Go work?"

Lauren's heart broke at the fact that Ethan had noticed that work was taking up her time. That was going to stop. She would talk to Trick and Evony and let them know that she would do the research and develop the antidote for the current virus, but that was it. Lauren rubbed Ethan's nose with hers and told him, "No baby I'm done with work. And no work tomorrow." Ethan squealed and hugged her neck tightly. Tomorrow she would make it up to him. They would do something fun and she would just give him her undivided attention. Lauren sat down in the rocking chair and she asked him, "Did you have fun at the gym?"

Ethan eagerly shook his head and told her, "Play drum and Bo play angle." He stuck out his tongue then said, "Angle boring."

Lauren frowned as she wondered where her son could have possibly learned that from, "Ethan who says boring?"

"Tam say boring. Mama work boring." He happily told her although he didn't know that he was getting Tamsin in trouble.

Lauren kissed his forehead and softly chided, "Don't say boring. What letter did you learn today at the gym?"

Ethan smiled and he told her all about his time at Gymboree and Lauren was just glad to be able to sit with him longer than just a half hour. She and Ethan were just talking and she was rocking him. Bo walked into the room and when she looked at Lauren she quickly turned around and apologised, "Sorry. I knew you were up here, but I didn't think you were um-Sorry. I wanted to let you know I got dinner."

Ethan squirmed his way off Lauren's lap and he made his way over to Bo. Lauren got up and said, "I'll go get dressed. I just wanted to sit with him for awhile."

Bo nodded her head in understanding as she picked up Ethan, "That's good. I'm going to go setup for dinner while you go get dressed."

Lauren slightly tilted her head as she watched Bo and Ethan leave his room. Bo was acting weird and Lauren wondered if it had to do with the fact that she had basically disappeared after they said they were going to try and get to know each other. Lauren felt guilty about that, but unfortunately her work had other plans. Maybe tonight they could begin the process and Bo would act a little less weird towards her. Bo mumbled to Ethan as they head down the stairs, "You could have sent me a warning that she was only in a robe."

Ethan just giggled at her. When she had gotten back to Lauren's house Vex had left as soon as she had came back telling her that Lauren was upstairs with Ethan. Bo hadn't been expecting her to be in their son's room in nothing but a robe that showed enough thigh that had Bo's succubus responding. Bo shook her head as she and Ethan went in the dining room and while she put him in her seat she quietly told him, "Your mother can't do that to me especially when I haven't had a good feed."

Ethan looked up at her and asked, "Food?"

Bo rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath, "No not food."

After getting Ethan secured in his chair and giving him a couple of cars to play with she went in the kitchen to get plates and cutlery. Lauren walked in the kitchen and she watched as Bo got the dishes for dinner. She noticed that the brunette looked frustrated about something and Lauren wondered, "Bo are you okay? If you don't want to have dinner with Ethan and I that's fine. You can go and I can handle him."

Bo closed the cabinet and quickly shook her head no lying as she said, "No I'm still recovering from Gymboree. I didn't think a group of toddlers would be that overwhelming." Bo knew it was a terrible lie, but she couldn't come up with anything else. She couldn't just tell Lauren that she was the one thing she was craving and that she was the cure her succubus' hunger.

Lauren suspiciously eyed Bo. Something was off about her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Unfortunately for Lauren, but lucky for Bo, Ethan began to call for Bo. They both went to the dining room and Lauren told him, "Ethan, inside voice please. You want some noodles?"

He shook his head yes and Bo said, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Bo went in the kitchen to get drinks and Lauren made Ethan's plate then hers. The three of them got settled to eat dinner and it was quite for a while then Bo commented, "Well this dinner is a lot more relaxing than our last one."

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh softly as she realised their last dinner together had gone well until Lauren told Bo about Ethan. Lauren took a sip of water and said, "This is true and this time I promise I will not be telling you about any kids I've been keeping from you."

Bo grinned at Lauren as she joked, "Are you sure? Ethan doesn't have like a twin brother hiding at the Morrigan's or something."

Lauren smiled and shook her head saying, "No. Geez if Ethan had a twin I really would have come and found you." When Bo didn't join her in laughing she knew that their joking moment had come to an end and there was an uncomfortable silence. Lauren looked at Bo apologising, "I'm sorry Bo."

Bo poked at her food with her fork. Bo knew it was a joke, but the thought of Lauren not coming to find her still stung a bit. Bo took a deep breath then said, "It's okay. Ethan and I have been hanging out and I'm learning everything there is about him. Like for instance do you know your son wants things his way or it isn't right."

Lauren looked at Ethan who was slurping up noodles then she gave Bo a guilty look as she admitted, "That might be something he got from me. He could still grow out of it."

Bo quietly chuckled as she thought that he wouldn't probably grow out of it, but she told Lauren, "If you say so, but I think that might a permanent thing for him."

Lauren gave Bo a questioning look as she asked, "Are you saying that I'm controlling?"

Bo opened her mouth to answer her, but then she closed it as she realised what she was going to say probably wouldn't help the tension free conversation they had going. Bo smiled at her and replied, "Not saying you're controlling, but you are very particular and have an order to things."

Lauren gave Bo a look of disbelief as she scoffed, "I am not controlling."

"I didn't say controlling. I'm certain I said particular and orderly." Bo pointed out before she ate some of her food.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she commented, "Well you're demanding. Ethan doesn't get that from me."

Bo looked at Lauren in amazement as she argued, "I am not demanding. Just because I expect results as soon as possible doesn't mean I'm demanding."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her then she got an impassive look on her face as she agreed, "Okay. If you say so Bo."

Bo sat there looking at Lauren. She knew the doctor didn't believe her and was just placating her. Bo chuckled in disbelief as she said, "You know absolutely nothing about me, so you can't say that I'm demanding."

"And you can't say that I am 'particular' and 'orderly'." Lauren quickly countered.

There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down then Bo sighed and put her fork down as she said, "Tell me one thing about you I don't know." Lauren got a questioning look on her face and Bo explained, "We don't know each other Lauren and until we do we're just two strangers who happened to have one night together that resulted in a kid."

Bo had a point and she did want to get to know Bo. And Bo wanted to get to know her even after all she had done, so she would go with it. Lauren put her fork down and said, "I was in labour with Ethan for almost forty-eight hours. He was stubborn and didn't want to come out."

Bo sat there stunned. She couldn't even imagine being in that situation and she repeated, "Forty-eight hours?"

Lauren nodded and explained, "I was having sporadic contractions throughout the week, but my water hadn't broken, but once it finally did they had me in the hospital. Ethan was happy to stay right where he was, but I couldn't do it anymore and I had them induce me." Lauren shook her head and offhandedly commented, "Ethan was not an easy birth."

Bo gave her a small smile then wondered, "So does that mean you won't have any more kids?"

Lauren didn't know how to answer that. With Ethan she had to make a choice, and she was happy with the choice she made, but once he was born she hadn't thought about more children. Lauren just shrugged and honestly answered, "I don't know." Lauren looked at Ethan who was sipping his cup of juice then sighed, "Because Ethan was unexpected had to make a choice. But I believe if I found myself in a relationship and we got to that point then I most likely would have kids again."

Bo was quiet and she stared at Lauren as she thought about what she had said. She would like to have more kids, and she definitely would like to have more kids with Lauren. But the blonde hadn't said anything about her being that other half of that relationship. Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her and she wondered what she could be thinking. Lauren looked over at Bo and their eyes met then Lauren quickly looked down as she asked, "What about you? Do you want more kids?"

Bo grinned as she watched Lauren's energy spike. She hadn't seen it spike in some time and that's what made her believe that the blonde didn't want anything more than their parenting situation. But to see Lauren's energy go brighter than it had been lately meant that the doctor's guilt was effecting her attraction to Bo. Bo looked at Ethan then smiled, "Yeah I want more kids." Bo sat back in her chair as she steadied herself to tell Lauren one of her more personal secrets. Even Kenzi didn't know this one. Lauren looked at Bo and she saw the sad look that crossed her face before she looked at Lauren. Lauren had to fight the urge to go over to Bo and hold her. Bo took a drink from her glass then sighed, "I never thought I could have this. I mean we're far from my ideal situation, but I didn't think I would ever have a kid." Bo took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts then continued on, "Before I knew I was Fae I thought I was some monster who killed anyone she got…" Bo trailed off, but Lauren nodded understanding what she meant, "Then I found out I was Fae and a succubus. I learned all that about myself and it gave me a better understanding of myself, but it still didn't mean that I could have the white picket fence, the family, and everything. All the information and history I heard about succubae just further led me to believe that it would never happen. But then I look at Ethan and I feel like it is actually possible."

Lauren was speechless. She wanted to go over, wrap her arms around Bo and let her know that she could have that. That they could have that together, but then she remembered that Bo didn't want anything more with her. Lauren reached over and took Bo's hand and told her, "You will have that Bo. If there's one thing I've learned about you in the short time that I've known you is that you will do whatever it takes to get what you want."

Bo gave her a small grin as she commented, "Is that a joke about our one night stand?"

Lauren chuckled and let go of Bo's hand instantly missing the contact. She smiled at her and said, "No and you didn't take anything that night. I gave you everything you wanted."

They stared at each other for a moment then Ethan whined, "Mama finished."

And just like that they were back to being Ethan's parents, but now they had a little more information about each other along with a renewed attraction for each other. The three of them finished dinner then Bo took Ethan in the living room while Lauren cleaned up. For a little while Bo and Lauren played with Ethan and every now and then one of them would catch the other looking at them. Lauren still didn't know if Bo wanted to further their relationship along, but also on top of that she didn't know if she was she ready for a relationship. Bo on the other hand definitely wanted to progress things with Lauren, and now that Lauren was getting over her guilt her attraction was quite obvious to Bo, but she was uncertain if they were in the right place for her them to move forward. There were some things that still hurt, and Bo was still hesitant to trust Lauren. That night as they were putting Ethan to bed they both imagined wanting to do this for many more nights to come.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on the posting of this one. RL is a dirty mistress. As always thank you for the reviews and hopefully I'm still doing this story justice. As we all can tell this is a turning point for the BoLo relationship, so it's going to get interesting. Right?**


End file.
